Unmasked
by Courtanie
Summary: He watches over our town, but apparently he's honed in on my own life more than everyone elses'. He wants to protect me, but won't let me see behind his mask. My mind says not to trust him, my heart says otherwise. AU, Kyle/Mys slash, M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Yayyyyy it's Kyle's birthdayyyyyyyy_

_hurrahhhhhhh._

_Okay. Nuff cheers._

_Hope no one got Kyle jeans for today 'cause he won't be needing themmmm : D_

_enjoy xD_

_

* * *

_

If there's one thing that you learn when you grow up in South Park, it's that you need to expect the unexpected. So much crazy shit happens around here that we've become the living representation of Darwinism. Idiots who don't learn to run get crushed or eaten or abducted by aliens while the rest of us come out of the situation and life resumes per normal.

I've always been told that I'm one of the ones who's always ready, that I'm like the cat of this town. I can easily slip out of trouble if need be and find a way to solve it if it all comes down to me. It's something that I've always held with some degree of modest pride; being the last one standing and all that. I'm one of the smallest guys in my senior class, so you'd expect me to be one of the first ones down, but such is not the case.

I look over as I pass a building that's half-collapsed from that bomb planted in it yesterday. It wasn't too horrible, only six or seven casualties. Hell, that may be a record for this town.

My cell phone starts blaring and I sigh, rolling my eyes as I recognize it as my house's ringtone. I pull it out of my pocket and slide it open, briskly slamming it up to my ear. "Yea?"

"_Kyle Broflovski, where are you?" _

I sigh irritably, "I'm on a walk, Ma."

"_I made you this dinner and you just decide to take a walk? Get home right now young man!"_

"Not interested, Ma."

"_Kyle, your grandparents are here to see you for your birthday. The very least you can do is show up for your own dinner!"_

I take a deep breath and shake my head. "It'll be awhile, I'm clear downtown," I say, looking around at the buildings surrounding me.

"_You better hurry up and get home," _she orders before the other line clicks. I slide my phone shut and roll my eyes again, placing it back into my pocket angrily. I'm fucking eighteen as of today and she still treats me like I'm six or something. I turn roughly on my heel, starting to tromp back off in the direction of my house.

I hear a clanging and a soft mewl and turn again, finding a silhouette of a young cat against the sidewalk under a burnt-out street lamp. It looks up at me, its eyes flashing in the dark and lets out a soft meow. I look back and forth for an owner, moving towards it as I spot no one. I kneel down a few feet from it and outstretch my hand. It flinches slightly before bringing its nose up to my fingertips and sniffing lightly. It brushes me with its whiskers before rubbing its cheek over my hand. I scoot forward and gently grab underneath it, lifting it up into my arms. I pull it against my chest and it stares up at me, its eyes glinting almost evilly in the moonlight. I get to my feet, feeling around its neck for a collar. My nail collides with a dangling piece of metal and I smirk.

"Runaway, huh? Your mom trying to make you be all sociable, too?"

It just sniffs at my jacket, occasionally nipping at the fabric with light bites. I can hear it purring lightly as I run my fingers through the soft, thick fur on its neck and back. Suddenly, it jerks its head up and stares across the street.

"What?" I ask it, my face dropping almost immediately at my own stupidity. The feline bounds out of my grasp and trots across the desolate street. I blink, starting to turn to continue back to my house before my consciousness kicks into gear per usual. That's somebody's cat, it needs to go home.

I hate my morals sometimes.

I quickly pursue the cat down into an alleyway between one of our generic clothing stores and the Tweeks' coffeehouse. "Cat, get back here," I order it. Surprise, surprise, it doesn't follow my command. I hear a thump behind the large green dumpster and sigh, walking over towards it. "Ya know, I'm tryin' to help, the least you could d-" I stop as I come to the other side and find myself staring down at a man with a black ski mask covering his face. He smiles through the mouth hole and I gulp lightly. "S-Sorry, I'm uh...looking for a cat..." I stumble with my explanation before turning to try to keep going after the furry mischief maker.

My arm is roughly pulled and I look to see him on his feet, locking my arm in a death grip. "Leaving already?" he asks. I stare at his grotesquely large form and narrow my eyes.

"Yes, let go," I say, trying to wrench my arm out of his grip.

"But...we're not even having fun yet," he pouts mockingly. "You don't wanna go before the fun, do you, Ginger?"

I blink at him a few times. "What do you want?"

His pout twists into a snarling, sadistic smile. "Why," he drops his voice, "we just wanna have some fun with you."

"We?" I blink. We stare at each other in heavy silence for what seems to be an eternal moment.

My other arm is suddenly snared and I break off my eye lock with the first man to turn and find another one tightly securing my left arm. My eyes widen and I try to thrash out of their hold. They keep tight and pull me forward, putting me against the bricks of the coffeehouse. I swallow heavily, my eyes darting between the two of them nervously. The first man grins, looking over behind me.

"Come get this arm," he states. Another dark-clad figure comes up and presses my arm down as the larger one moves away behind me. The two holding me pull me up and quickly twist me around. Before I can catch my ground and run off, I find myself pinned to the wall again. I shake my head lightly and raise my eyes to the first one and scowl.

He cocks his head and grins, "Something wrong?"

"What the fuck are you doing?" I ask lowly, feeling my anger steadily bubbling.

He chuckles darkly and my stomach lurches. He leans in towards me and grabs the collar of my jacket with both hands, forcefully the layers apart like they were made of paper. My heart beats faster and I squirm around, kicking my feet out.

"Stop!" I shout. He growls, slapping me across the face and grabbing my chin, yanking me forward.

"You don't speak, you understand?" He growls, breathing heavily in my face. In the moonlight, I can make out dark eyes behind the mask. The nauseatingly familiar aroma of cheap cologne and cheesy poofs invades my nostrils and my face drops.

"Cartman?" I shriek. His eyes widen before he grasps my hair and slams my head back into the wall. My lashes flutter several times before I look to see him tearing off his mask, revealing his chubby face.

"Pretty good for a Jew, Kahl," he drawls out.

"What the hell are you trying to pull this time?" I shout, my senses still tumbling around in my skull. I watch as he raises his fist and brings it back into my cheek, sending my head back against the bricks again. I groan, tasting that all-too-familiar copper along my tongue. "You fucking...s-stalking me or s-something?" I stammer, watching as two versions of him cross before my eyes.

He stares at me for a minute before chuckling darkly once more. "Hold him," he says simply. The two holding my arms press my limbs harder against the bricks and I feel my bones aching under the pressure. The one on the right slaps his hand over my mouth and pushes my head against the wall. I cry out and try to wriggle away from their grasp. My eyes dart between the two of them on my side as I try to make out their forms. I can't fucking see anything but black masks and lean builds, these two could be fucking anyone for all I know.

Cartman steps up right in front of me and leans down towards my face, smiling evilly. "I said to be quiet, Kahl."

I narrow my eyes and scream at him from under this fucker's hand, kicking my feet out in a fury. He slams his fist into my stomach and I gasp for air all that I can before he grabs my hair and pulls my head upright again. I stare at him through tear-laced eyes and make out his amused expression with rage percolating in my stomach. He leans down, our noses touching with his warm breath rebounding off my face. He closes his eyes, his grin twisting up more sadistically and I try to pull away again, not able to do much more than slide around against the wall.

"You gonna do this, Fatboy or are we gonna just hold him all day?" the person on my right asks impatiently. I try to distinguish a voice, but it was too distorted past the speedy thudding of my heart to really narrow it down to anyone.

"Shut up," Cartman murmurs, backing up slightly and staring at my face. I shake lightly and he laughs. "Scared Kahhlll?" he drawls out.

I shut my eyes and shake my head, growling from beyond the palm over my lips. I arch my chest up off the wall and try to pry myself out of their arms. Cartman puts his hand over my chest and pushes me back down. I feel a hand on my leg and shoot my eyes down, finding the mystery freak on my right side holding onto my thigh tightly. Cartman tightens his grip on my chin and forces me to look up at him. I blink rapidly at his smug face and he smirks sideways. I feel him move from my chest and reach down to grab my pant line.

I shriek and try to move away as he tears apart the button and forces the zipper down. He punches my face again and I feel a stray tear worm its way out of my eye and trail down my face. My hearts beating too loudly and my mind is racing far too quickly for me to comprehend the three of them laughing around me as the fatass tries to work my jeans down. I continue screaming for help, trying to rip my arms away and punch these fuckers in the jaw. I slam my eyes shut and turn my head to the side, taking heavy, rapid breaths through my nose as I feel my pants down around my thighs. I feel his chunky fingers trailing around my body and screech shakily again, tears free-falling off my face. I can feel his breath on my face as he leans in towards me. Something wet trails up my cheek and I nearly vomit in disgust.

"Good Jew," he murmurs into my ear. I merely jerk violently, worn out and too paralyzed in fear to get my body to fight back.

"Hurry up, Cartman," one of them hisses. "Someone might hear him."

"Calm down," he replies nonchalantly. "One, no one in this town gives a shit. Two, it's Kahl. Kahl's a Jew. No one wants to help the Jews."

Even that comment won't let me move to punch his flabby face in; the feeling of his fingertips tracing up my stomach and around my boxers' waistband has me completely frozen. I continue to try backing up further against the wall as he reaches down just under my underwear and gulp, my entire body trembling in overwhelming fear and hatred.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I hear as Cartman's fingers tear away from my skin. I shoot my eyes open and look over to see a dark, cloaked figure standing a few feet from me, a long, skinny object clutched in his right hand. I look down and see Cartman sprawled out on the ground in a flabby heap, totally out for the count by the looks of it. I look back up at the figure across from me.

"Let go of him," he says in a deep, raspy voice. I swear to God, my heart lifts in nothing short of pure glee when I hear this.

"Or what?" one of the masked assholes asks, tightening his grip on my arm and over my mouth.

The cloaked man doesn't say anything. He calmly takes a step forward and raises the object in his hand. He slams it into the side of my holder's head and sends him down onto the ground in a crumpled heap. I stare, trembling with the realization that I'm being saved by a lunatic.

The hooded maniac grabs my arm and wrenches me from the other assailant's grip before grasping me around the waist and hefting me over his shoulder. He turns and starts running off with me and I grab onto his cape, trying to push myself up slightly. I lift my head, watching the vision of the last attacker kneeling down beside Cartman and their buddy in a panicked frenzy. I look over my shoulder, finding nothing more than a hood cloaked in heavy purple fabric.

"H-hey..." I stammer. "Put...put me down..."

"Hang on," he replies simply, grabbing my waist tighter and starting to bound out into the street. I hang limply from over his shoulder, his bone digging into my abdomen and making me groan softly. I watch the lights flashing past me on the sidewalk and try to catch up with my still racing heart. My mind drifts to this guy carrying me and I don't know how to feel about him.

He got me away from Cartman...but why the fuck did he? And why is he pretty much kidnapping me at this point? God, what if he just wanted to rape me himself? These thoughts just make me nauseous, so I opt for hanging my head down and taking some shuddery breaths.

He turns a corner and takes me into another alleyway. If there's more thugs here I swear I'm going to scream. He starts slowly sliding me off his shoulder, ending up loosing his grip and sending me plummeting onto the concrete. I groan as I bring my hand up to my head and he awkwardly clears his throat.

"They uh...make it seem a lot easier in the movies," he says. I look up at him from the ground and blink slowly, squinting in the darkness. All I can make out is a cloak and something twisting protruding from his head. I smack my lips a bit and get to my feet, pulling my jeans up and securing them around my waist again.

"Uh...th-thanks, I guess," I say slowly, brushing some hair away from my eyes.

"No problem," he says.

"Do I uh...know you?" I ask, shaking my head a bit.

"We've met in the past."

I blink a few times before recognizing his tone. "Ohh, you were that...hero...guy," I state stupidly.

"No, I AM that hero guy," he replies dryly.

"Yeah. Mystery Man...or...uh, Minion...or Masturbator..." I scratch my head in thought.

"Mysterion," he snaps.

I recoil back a bit and gulp, "Uh, sorry. It's been awhile," I wince.

"Yeah, I haven't been patrolling as much," he shrugs under his cape.

"Obviously, this town's been going to hell and back constantly," I say.

"There's a shock," he chuckles. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you, I guess," I shrug.

He nods a few times, "Good. I don't want you hurt, Kyle."

"Oh. Well um...I'm not," I blink. This guy is weirding me out... "How did you...know I was in trouble?"

"I just know these things," he replies curtly. "I'm a hero. It's my job to know what's going on. You were the only thing moving around and then you stopped."

"How eloquent," I raise my brow.

"Well I'm not exactly Haiku Man, now am I? Or would you rather meet Super Sonnet?"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," I hold my hands up defensively. "I'm just not quite used to being saved by people in tights."

"Well, maybe you should get used to it," he says gruffly before hopping up and grabbing the fire escape above him. He climbs up to the roof and looks down on me, his cloak swaying gently in the Colorado air. "You seem to get into trouble quite often, Kyle."

"So?"

"So you'll probably be seeing more of me around," he chuckles roughly. "Catch you later," he salutes before bounding away on the rooftop. I watch for a moment before bringing my head back down and blinking. What the FUCK just happened?

I shake my head and move out of the alleyway, onto the sidewalk. I look back and forth, finding that he took me in the direction of my house and sighing in relief. At least this guy has half a brain and got me away from Cartman and his fucking cronies. I shove my hands into my pockets and start walking back towards what I know will be a frantic mother bitching about dinner going cold.

I think I have a good excuse on my hands though.

I hear a meow and look behind me to see that damn cat perched on the sidewalk, its tale flickering beside it. "You," I growl, turning and heading towards it. I stand in front of it and look down on it. "You got me into a lot of trouble, Cat. I hope you're fucking proud of yourself." It stares back up at me before yawning and standing, rubbing against my legs and purring.

I roll my eyes. Suck up.

I reach down and scoop it up in my arms once more, bringing it over underneath a working street light. I look down and cock my head at it. It's a grey-striped cat with light blue eyes. I grab the metal tag on its collar and stare at it, narrowing my eyes confusedly at the inscription.

_Happy Birthday, Kyle_

I drop to my knees in shock, clutching onto the cat still. It looks up at me, purring away as I blink confusedly. I look up towards the rooftops, scanning around for any sight of that freak in the tights. The cat meows softly and bats at my face and I bite my lip.

This is South Park. You learn to expect the unexpected.

I think this is pushing the bar.

* * *

_A/N: Happy Birthday Kyle! I saved you from the raaapppeeee~_

_DON'T EXPECT IT AGAIN._

_teehee._

_SO. This totally started out as just a oneshot, but I think Ima turn this into a full blown story. _

_What do you think? : D_

_Kyle working through, trying to find out who Mysterion is and getting into all kinds of situations that land him into rap-troubling compromises?_

_What do yoouuuuu think? :)_

_Thanks for R&Ringggg~_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: THERE IS A PERFECTLY REASONABLE EXPLANATION FOR WHY THIS TOOK SO DAMN LONG!_

_...I'll let you know as soon as I think of it xD;_

_Sorry for the wait. Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

I decided to name him Mani, after the Norse god of the moon. After all, it didn't take long for him to find the darkest corner of my closet and make himself a little pile of discarded pillows to claim for his own. And besides, he did come into my life in the darkness of the night. It seemed fitting for him.

My mother wasn't too happy with me bringing home a cat out of the blue, but after falsely claiming that Bebe and Wendy had gotten me him for my birthday, she soon started cooing her heart out at the little monster.

I'll be the first to admit that I've grown pretty fond of the cat even though I just got him last night. He seems so clingy to me, he always wants to cradle up in my lap and sleep while I'm around.

I watch him as he breathes softly between my legs as I sit Indian-style, curled up into a ball with his ears flickering every now and then at the slightest noises. I watch him from up on top my bed, running my fingers over his soft forehead. A bit of research online showed that I got myself a Mackerel Tabby. I have absolutely no doubts of whom gave him to me as I run my fingertip along the soft gray 'M' that's marked into his fur. He purrs softly, his tail flickering around as I continue to stroke him.

I lean my head back against the wall and take a deep breath, staring up at my ceiling. I'm still trying to make heads or tails of last night. Why the hell would Cartman attack me like that? Who the hell were his cronies that were so eager to let him hurt me? Was the jackass back to blackmailing people...well...was he still blackmailing them, just for more extreme measures?

But despite all that crap the biggest question weighing on my mind is simple: Why is Mysterion back? Did the crime rate spike up again? Is he just making a comeback? I mean, he was unmasked years ago...so was this even the same person? For all I know it could be someone totally different just assuming the previously defeated persona of Mysterion, right?

Okay, maybe this question isn't quite so simple.

I take a deep breath and rub my forehead. Mani looks up at me, awoken by my sudden stopping of his pampering and meows at me. I look down at him and shrug. "Don't blame me," I say. "I personally blame you for all this."

He cocks his head at me before delving his head down and quickly rubbing himself on the inside of my calf muscle. I sigh and resume petting him, shaking my head. A night with me and all of a sudden he thinks my world revolves around him.

I guess it kinda does at the moment. All I can think about is how Mysterion saved me. God only knows what would've happened had he not been there. I shudder as my brian falls onto the obvious scenario. There's an image I never needed to see.

I hear my doorknob jingle and myself and Mani shoot our heads over towards it, watching as it's pushed open and my best friend steps through the door. He pants a few times and shuts the door behind me, looking at me worriedly.

"Dude, are you okay?" He asks, looking at me up at down before seeing the cat and raising his brow.

I raise my own and cock my head at him. "Why do you ask, Stan?"

"Dude, are you kidding me?" he scowls, walking over and plopping down next to me on the bed. "I've texted you like, a million times since last night." I pull my phone off my nightstand and flip it open, receiving a black screen and I grin sheepishly.

"Sorry, it died."

He rolls his blue eyes before gesturing to the cat. "Birthday present?"

"Uh, yeah," I look away awkwardly. "His name's Mani."

"Sounds like a girl," he chuckles.

"It's a god," I state dryly, Mani letting out a little meow as Stan reaches over and pets his head gently.

"Mind telling me why you weren't home when I called here at like, eleven?" he raises his brow.

I roll my eyes. "I was out smoking pot and killing people, _Mom_."

He laughs softly and shakes his head at me. "Well at least you had a plan," he smiles before it fades a bit. "Seriously though. You always have your phone on and charged and crap. And you're like, never out that late."

I pick up Mani, laying back on my bed and staring at the ceiling before I feel paws against my stomach, looking as he pads across my abs and lies down atop me. Stan watches us before laying down beside me, putting his hands behind his head and crossing his leg atop his other, bouncing it slightly.

"Sounds like you got a lot on your mind, Ky," Stan comments. I bite my lip slightly at that. Stan can read me like a book. He's been able to for years. But I'm not so sure last night is something I want to share with him.

"-rom?" I hear him finish. I shoot my head towards him and blink.

"What?" I ask.

He sighs and shakes his head. "I knew it. I asked who's the cat from? I know your parents and they sure as hell wouldn't have gotten him for ya."

I look from him down to the cat pawing at my shirt and sigh. "I...I don't think you would believe me if I told you."

He cocks his ebon brow at this. "You...don't think...why the hell not?"

I sit up again, catching Mani and bringing him into my chest and scratching behind his ear. He purrs against me and I take a deep breath. "Because he's...gone? Or at least he was?" I say stupidly. I'm not sure how to explain this at all. Stan continues staring at me and I watch Mani's blue eyes as they stare up at me as well. I shift uncomfortably and sigh again. I look over at Stan and feel a blush creeping over my face. "Mysterion."

He blinks before letting out a short bout of laughter and shaking his head. "Dude, Mysterion? Wasn't he unveiled like, when we were nine or something?"

"Well, yeah, but he's back," I explain.

"And just how do you know that?" he challenges.

"Because he fucking saved my ass last night!" I shout. "_More literally than I would've liked,_" I mutter afterwards.

"HUH?" he exclaims, sitting up suddenly and making Mani jerk in surprise. I hold onto him tightly until he settles and I sigh, exhaling shakily.

"I...I was attacked last night when I was on a walk," I say cautiously.

"By who?" he demands. "I'll kill 'em!"

"I...I don't know."

"You are such a shitty liar, I swear to God," he rolls his azure eyes. "Tell me who it was, Kyle!"

We stare at each other for a minute before I sigh again. "Cartman and some people that I couldn't tell who they were."

"Cartman," he repeats. I can just see the anger building in his eyes and I gulp. This isn't going to end well...

"Yeah," I nod.

"What the FUCK was he doing?" he shouts. Mani and I flinch slightly at his furious voice and I keep a nervous eye on him. Stan's developed a tendency to get really defensive of me ever since Cartman tried to stab me a few years back. It took that incident to prove to him that Cartman was indeed actually intent on killing me.

I'm not sure what he thought the fatass was trying to do the other fourteen years of our life, but what the hell do I know. All I know is that Stan and Cartman have had full-out brawls over me and Stan always makes sure that I'm never in the line of fire. It pisses me off that Stan's always thinking I can't defend myself, but he only has my best interests at heart, so I guess I've just never been able to criticize him for it.

"Kyle, fucking answer me!" he spits.

I glare at him and shake my head. "What he was doing wasn't important. The big thing is that Mysterion came out of fucking nowhere and saved me from him!"

He looks at me warily and at the cat before flickering his eyes back to me. "Why would he save you?"

I pout slightly at that comment. "Are you saying I'm not worthy of his saving?"

He sighs tiredly. "No, Dude. I'm saying that Mysterion disappears for so long then just...comes out of nowhere and swoops you out of danger?"

"They all have to start somewhere?" I suggest with a shrug.

"But if he left you the cat, then that means he was specifically looking for you. He wanted you in trouble," he furrows his brow in thought. "What if...what if this is just some scheme of Cartman's?"

"What."

"Yeah...yeah!" he nods quicker, looking up at me with determined eyes. "I mean, what if Cartman gets it so you're feeling safe to walk the streets at night? Like, he uses some guy impersonating Mysterion to 'protect' you for a bit before you go out at night and he gets you off guard?"

I scowl at him and growl, "He had me against the wall last night, Stan. He fucking had me where he wanted me. Mysterion saved me from him."

"Kyle, stop living in this dreamworld of superheroes and evil-doers," he lectures.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, someone's obviously fucking with you. You're being trailed by this guy, obviously," he states. "I mean, he gave you a birthday present after 'saving' you from Cartman, right?"

"Well...y-yeah," I nod.

"This doesn't strike you as odd in any way?"

"I didn't say that!" I argue, petting Mani a bit more quickly and feeling him purr. "I was just saying that Mysterion saved me. That's it, that's all. You're the one making up all these fucking conspiracy stories about him! I mean, is it really so hard to believe that Mysterion's really back?"

He leans back against my headboard and shrugs. "I think it's a little weird. I mean, the timing just seems...off, ya know?"

"How so?"

"Well he's only saved you so far, right?"

"Maybe he just started last night," I sighs. "I mean, there are so many possibilities."

"Yeah, like my stalker Cartman," he frowns.

I roll my eyes and watch Mani as he curls against me. "I thought that you were all for anyone who gets me out of danger by Cartman's hand or something. Hell, you've left Kenny to guard me once or twice after me and Fatboy had an argument."

His expression softens and he nods. "This is true. But I'm not so sure that it's safe for some freak in tights to come help you whenever. How do you know you can trust him?"

"I don't," I say simply. "But unlike you, I seem to remember Mysterion from back in the day, ya know? The guy who beat up Professor Chaos and got the Coon to shut the hell up for awhile."

"I thought you thought running around in tights is faggy," he smirks.

I grin back. "Wanna hear something faggier?"

"What?"

"You just heard him. He asked 'what'," I snicker. Stan shakes his head, grabbing my pillow and slamming it over my head. Mani hisses at him and I shake in laughter. "Even my cat thinks that."

"I didn't know I would have the pleasure of being in the company of two pussies," Stan sticks his tongue out at me.

I cock my brow amusedly and we stare at each other before breaking into laughter together. It takes a few moments for us to calm down before we look outside simultaneously as a branch scratches against my bedroom window. We watch the limb swaying in the breeze and my smile fades slightly into one of thoughtfulness. I stare at its movements and can't help but envision a long, purple cloak dancing along in the wind.

* * *

_A/N: Stan is skeptical, Kyle's confused, and I want his cat._

_You waited like, three months for this. I'm so sorry. Next chapter will pick things up a little better. This story won't be too long. Only like, ten chaps and an epilogue probably. Iono. We'll see xD_

_Thanks for R&Ring!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Yup. Told ya it'd be updated more. Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

If there's one thing I love, it's when I'm proven right by means outside my own and I can shove my rightfulness into any opposers' face. Usually I'm fairly apt at achieving that victory through Cartman, but as of today, I can proudly say that my Super Best Friend would be at the end of my taunting should he have been anywhere near me right now.

He's everywhere. It's like when we were nine all over again.

Mysterion is flooding the news again and people are going insane over it. Everyone wants to know if this is the same kid from before, if he's going to protect civilian rights with the sleek nonchalance he held so highly in the past.

I watch the news flickering on the 6:00 news with my family surrounding me, Mani curled up on my lap and Ike huddled in close to me, practically bouncing in his excitement. The kid's thirteen, so I guess it's to be expected he'd be so awed by South Park's personal Caped Crusader.

Ya know, minus the retard bat ears.

"Dude, he's gonna clean this town up!" he murmurs. "It's about time."

My father looks from his newspaper and shakes his head. "Just another kid out clamoring for attention, Ike. Don't get so star stricken by a kid that'll just be behind bars in a matter of days."

Ike rolls his eyes. "How do you know?"

"I'm a lawyer, Ike. I kinda have to know this stuff," Dad scoffs.

"Well I think that it's just terrible for that boy to be out there roaming the streets at night like that," my mother looks from her knitting and furrows her brow at the television. "Where are his parents in all this? Shouldn't they have a more keen eye on their children? Certainly something must be stranger about him around their household."

"Not necessarily," Ike replies smartly. "Maybe he's crafty enough that he just plays cool at home but at night he's a crime-killing ass-kickin' machine!"

"Ike Broflovski, you watch your language!" she snaps.

"But Kyle taught me it...," he whines before snickering and elbowing me in the side. "Isn't that right, Big Brother?"

I don't answer him, keeping my eyes focused on the TV. I watch Mysterion jumping around atop buildings, the announcer overshadowing him asking inane rhetorical questions to his no doubt captive audience. Though I suppose they're not so inane since they're the only thing that I have circling through my head at the moment. I scratch Mani behind his ear and he purrs softly, his back arching up just slightly atop me.

"_And once again, the question on everyone's mind is, just who is Mysterion?" _the announcer shouts in his cheesy, rehearsed voice. _"Is it the same young man whom we all remember from so long ago? Or has a newcomer come about and taken up his namesake? All that we can be certain of is that for now, we thank this brave boy for coming about and once again defending our town against an onslaught of evil."_

"'Onslaught of evil'," my father scoffs. "He stops one bank robbery and a few muggings and all of a sudden he's Superman."

'_He's done more than that, Dad,' _I think tiredly.

"Well I think it's awesome," Ike retorts, crossing his arms and leaning back firmly. "This stupid town is a cesspool of stupid people and crazy shit happening."

"Language!" Mom breaks in.

He waves her off and sighs, "Yeah, yeah. Point is is that this guy is coming in here ready to help people and you're all blowing him off like he's just a stupid kid. Cops do the exact same thing, just in a much lazier form."

"Ike, one day you'll grow up and understand that what he's doing just isn't right," Dad remarks. "He may seem noble and all that but in actuality he's endangering people. He's not trained for this."

We watch as video footage of Mysterion beating the crap out of a mugger comes onto the screen and I feel my lips curling upwards a bit. "He seems fairly trained to me," I say quietly.

My parents sigh and I feel Ike bouncing more quickly beside me. Mani looks over at him and blinks slowly before yawning and rubbing his head against my thigh. I scratch at his back, enticed by Mysterion's shadowy form dancing across the screen in a barrage of still images and blurry video footage. He certainly seems to at least have _some_ idea of what he's doing...

A quick rap comes at our door and we look over quickly before it's pushed open. Kenny comes stumbling in with a black eye and looks at us awkwardly.

"Um...hi," he rubs his head sheepishly.

"Oh, Kenny," Mom sighs. "Again?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Brof," he says quietly. "Can I-"

"Of course you can stay for a bit, Kenneth," she breaks in. "Dinner will be ready in a while if you want to join us."

He breaks into a wide grin and nods at her quickly. "Thanks a bunch, Mrs. B." He walks over and plops down on the couch next to Ike and throws his arm around his shoulders. "Hey, Squirt," he teases. "Still a nerd?"

"Hey, Perv," he retaliates. "Still an asshole?"

"Ike!" Mom and Dad shout together.

Kenny laughs softly and nods. "You know it."

Ike smirks and shrugs off Ken's arm. The oven timer goes off in the kitchen and my brother looks towards the room. "Well, I'm hungry," he announces, standing up and stretching. "You can sit next to your boyfriend," he tells Kenny, looking at me and sticking his tongue out. I raise my brow and Kenny breaks into stifled laughter as Ike moves to head into the kitchen. My parents sigh together and stand up as well, placing their articles of distraction on the tables next to them.

"Dinner, guys," Dad says sleepily. "Go get washed up."

"Will do, Mr. Brof," Ken salutes.

Mom comes over and pats Mani's head gently, "and we'll get you some dinner too," she coos. She pats Kenny's head as well, "And you. Get some ice on that eye and we'll get some food in you. You're almost as skinny as Kyle."

He laughs and nods. "Kay. Thanks again," he smiles crookedly at her before she nods back and heads into the kitchen with my dad and brother.

We wait a few moments before hearing them moving around in the other room and we look at each other. I eye his bruise and sigh, "Really? Again?"

"Pa caught me stealin' his beer," Ken shrugs. "I had it comin'."

"You idiot," I roll my eyes. "For one thing, you shouldn't be stealing beer. For another, you're just an idiot."

He shrugs again. "Whatever. I got a free six pack out of it and only one shiner. I'd say I came out on top," he smiles. "And what of you? Stan called me yesterday morning panicking because you two hadn't had phone sex all day or something."

I raise my brow unamused. "Yeah, no. He just didn't know where I was and I didn't answer him like usual and he was all panicky about it."

"God, he's like your dog or something," he chuckles before looking down at Mani. "But apparently you're more into cats, hm?"

I smirk, "Not as much as you."

"Hey now, that's one drug habit I actually kicked," he defends before scratching Mani's head. We watch him purring for a few moments before Ken starts up again, "Well, Stan called me again last night, too," he states.

"And?"

"Aaannnddd he thinks you're being retarded," he elaborates. "He told me that you said this cat's from Mysterion."

"It is," I clarify. "He sent it to me with a tag that said 'Happy Birthday, Kyle'. If that isn't enough of a no-duh then I don't know what is."

"But...he said that Cartman attacked you that night, too...," he says lowly, as though trying to avoid my mother hearing him and interfering.

I nod, "Yeah. He did."

Kenny takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through his messy sandy locks. He has a look of thoughtfulness upon him and I know Kenny. It means he's been thinking about something way too hard. "No one had seen Cartman for days before then," he says softly. "And...and no one's heard from him since either."

"So?"

"So it sounds to me like he was pre-meditating this thing," he explains. "And now he's on the run. Was he trying to like, beat you up or what?"

"That among other things," I say lowly before continuing on, "But that's not important. Obviously he was planning on attacking me or he wouldn't have had sidekicks with him. Look, I'm just going to take the fact that Mysterion saved me and learn to be happy with that fact."

"Hm," he muses. "Well...yeah, I guess that's a good idea," he shrugs. "But then again, aren't you worried that Cartman's still wanting to hurt you?"

"Not too worried," I shrug back. "He's missing and Mysterion said he'd be keeping an eye on me."

Kenny raises his brow and his lips curl upwards, "Well well well sounds like we have a Mary Jane in our midsts."

"Excuse me?" I ask, deadpan.

He smirks and leans back, staring at me still. "This Mysterion guy wants to protect ya, huh?"

"So what, you think I'm his damsel in distress?" I scowl.

He shrugs, "Well, I mean...kinda. He saved you, vows to protect you...you seem to be kinda obsessed with the idea of him...," he looks at the television still prattling on about Mysterion before I quickly grab the remote and slam it off.

"Dude, I'm just curious as to why he gave me a goddamn birthday present out of nowhere, okay?" I frown. "Is it so wrong of me to wonder?"

"Well you know what they said curiosity did to the cat," Kenny nods down at Mani.

"Well he doesn't have to worry because he's not the curious one," I drawl. "Last time I checked I'm not a cat so I don't really need to be worried, now do I?"

"Kyle, Dude," he shakes his head. "You know I do stupid shit all the time but even I think you're going too far."

"What? How so?"

"Dude, this guy like, fights criminals. With guns and shit."

"Yes, Ken, because we've never been on the wrong side of guns or terrorists or robots or anything like that," I roll my eyes.

"Look, I'm just saying that it's not exactly...safe, ya know?" he winces. "You could be setting yourself up for something that you're just not ready to handle."

"I can handle anything," I say stubbornly, crossing my arms and leaning against the back of the couch. "It's in my nature to be able to adapt."

"You're adapted to being held hostage with a bunch of other people at the bank?" he raises his brow.

"I'd think of something," I shrug. "Dude, I appreciate the concern and all...but I just really wanna know what's going on here."

He stares at me a moment, his crystal blue eyes deep and thoughtful before he nods. "Well...good luck then, Dude. I personally think you're on a wild goose chase here but that could just be me."

"It probably is," I smirk. "I do have some degree of intelligence, thank you."

He chuckles and brushes some of his hair back from his face. "I suppose that's true. You are quite the nerd, my Jewish friend."

"Hey, fuck of-"

"Boys! Are you washed up?" Mom calls from the kitchen.

"Hang on, Ma!" I call back, sighing and taking Mani off my lap and placing him off the floor. Ken and I stick our tongues out at each other before heading into the bathroom and start up the sink, lathering the soap between our palms. I feel Mani rub against my leg and smirk for a moment before it fades away just as quickly.

Some degree of intelligence...

Oh boy. Now I _know_ I'm one step closer to this than the rest of this town.

The only way this is going to go any further is talking to Mysterion directly. And luckily for me, that shouldn't be too difficult.

* * *

_A/N: Yuuup. Mys is everywhere and Ken thinks Kyle is in over his head. /thumbs up._

_thanks for R&Ring~_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: ...Wow usually I have more to say for these things. Oh well._

_Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

Later that night after Kenny leaves the comfort of my home to go to the warzone of his own, I sit in my room with Mani, watching out my window rather impatiently. I watch an owl swoop down and grab some small rodent out of my yard and take a deep breath as I watch it carried away to its doom. The back corner of my imagination can't help but envision some modern version of Mighty Mouse swooping down from the sky and knocking the lights out of the owl. Then he and the victim can go off together or shake hands or something.

Ugh, this is taking too much of my mental energy for my own good.

There's a knock on my door and I look over as my mom pushes it open. "Good night, Kyle," she nods.

"Night, Ma," I smile back.

She waves a bit at Mani, "Night, Cutie," she coos. I roll my eyes a bit at her. She's more in love with the cat than I've ever seen her love anything. She closes the door softly behind her and I listen as she walks down the hall and tells Ike goodnight. Then her telltale footsteps lead to hers and dad's bedroom and the door closes behind her. I bounce my leg a bit and Mani looks up at me in annoyance.

"Shut the hell up, Cat. You chose to park it here, not me," I frown at him. He looks unamused before standing and stretching. He rubs against my leg before bounding over me and settling on my pillows at the head of my bed.

I wait a bit, hearing my parents shuffling around in their bedroom before I hear my dad clapping to switch off their lights. I carefully turn over on my mattress, trying not to disturb His Royal Highness perched over there on my pillows. I slide it up and the cold wind attacks my face. I start to climb out before a light goes off in my head.

After the last time I did this, I think I may need some form of precaution.

I hop off my bed and dig through my nightstand drawer, shuffling around until I find the small pocketknife I got in Jewscouts God knows how long ago. It's not much, but it could help in the long run I guess. I just have to aim well.

I look back towards the window and head over to it, swinging my leg out before I hear Mani meowing a bit and look to find him staring at me with his head cocked and swinging his tail. "Shhh," I say firmly. He stands and pads over to me, pawing my leg as I try to fully clamber out. "Stop it, Mani!" I hiss. I shake him off my leg and he stares at me through the pane as I slide the window back, leaving it creaked open just slightly. "I'll be back," I tell him before turning on my roof and sliding just a bit until I can grab the tree limb. I move down the limb and touch my feet to the one underneath me, slowly lowering myself down the way. I continue heading down the tree, gently lowering myself onto the ground before falling over on a patch of ice. I lay there groaning for a bit as my head throbs before standing back up and heading out to the front of my house onto the sidewalk.

I check my phone, it's 10:46. This better work...

I head down towards the town, staring at the darkened houses along the way. Part of me wants to rile everyone up a bit, but I know that that's not the best of options for my plan right now. I need things quiet around here.

I start passing all the innards of suburbia and find myself coming into the town, finding multiple neon-lighted 'Closed' signs lining the walkways. I head deeper still, starting to feel a bit nervous at the eerie silence wafting around me. I've walked this route so many times in my life, but I guess after Cartman's little stunt the other night, a part of me grew a lot more cautious of my surroundings. There's a little red flag going off in my head and I'm trying to beat it back down.

I seriously can't just run away from this. This is bothering me way too much for anything to get me to go running back to my bed and hide behind my cat.

I walk over towards the alleyway that Cartman got me in and peek around the corner of the coffee shop, scanning around for any signs of any masked freak that may be hiding out. When I don't find any, I make my way into the alley and lean on the dumpster for a moment, breathing out and watching my breath forming in the pale moonlight.

I look around the rooftops for a moment before sighing and leaning back off the dumpster. I clamp my hand over my mouth and scream out, _"Help! Somebody!" _I keep my eyes flickering around as I keep crying out for rescuing. _"Oh god, somebody, help me!" _I screech. I furrow my brows. Maybe I'm not sounding convincing enough. _"Please, someone! Anyone, help!"_

I never was the greatest actor, I guess.

After awhile of standing there shouting like an idiot, I drop my hand and take a few quick breaths. I don't see him anywhere. Fuck in a handbasket, I was so fucking sure that would work.

I run my fingers through my hair and take another deep breath before a low, grating voice picks up in my ears and nearly makes me fall over in shock. _"You know, someone could actually be in trouble right now."_

I whirl around and find Mysterion standing at the foot of the alley and try to calm my racing heart. "I...I would think that you would've found anyone in trouble by now, right?"

"Crime never rests."

"Ah," I say stupidly, staring at him like a moron. Well he's here...now what the hell do I say? I really should have planned this better.

"You are aware that you only had to call my name and I would've been there, right Kyle?"

I blink a few times. Hell, that had never even crossed my mind. "I guess I wasn't."

"Well, you certainly have my attention. Now what did you need?" he asks, his cape flowing gently in the cold air.

I lick my lips in thought before starting, "I...I figured something out about you."

"Oh?" he says. He sounds bemused.

"You're the same Mysterion from before," I say slowly. "You're not a different person."

"How do you figure so?" he asks in his rough voice.

I gulp, "You said we'd met in the past. Only Mysterion knew about that. I never told anyone."

He's silent for a moment before he laughs softly, "Well, I did say you were the smartest in our class. I suppose that's still a true statement."

I feel a blush creeping up my cheeks despite myself but quickly shake it away. "I have a question or two for you, though."

"Who said I'd answer anything for you, Kyle?"

"No one, but I think that they're perfectly reasonable questions to ask," I frown. "Why were you watching me?"

"You were in trouble."

"You gave me a birthday present," I glare. "You were watching me before that, too."

"And how do you know it's from me?"

"Oh come on," I roll my eyes. "The cat has a giant M on his forehead. You really think I'd be dumb enough to overlook that detail?"

He chuckles, "No, I suppose not."

"Answer me," I demand. "Why are you stalking me?"

"Not so much stalking as protecting."

"I'm not in any sort of danger right now," I frown. "Just how long have you been keeping this eye on me?"

"Well we've known each other since we were kids," he points out. "So as Mysterion for about ten years now."

My shoulders drop. "But...but you...but you haven't been Mysterion for so long," I say softly.

"How do you know that, Kyle?" he questions. "Tell me, just how do you know I wasn't still wearing the mask and cape for your sake? Hm? How do you know I wasn't keeping people from hurting you with this identity? What if I just chose to become public again now because you saw that I was back?"

I stare at him a bit and feel my stomach flip uneasily. "You've been...watching me for...ten years?" I wince.

"In the method your parents do," he answers gruffly. "I haven't been breaking into your room and watching you sleep or anything like that, but I've stopped Cartman from doing that."

My face twists up in disgust and I shake my head. "You can't be serious."

"He's out to hurt you, I do hope you realize this," he states lowly.

"Well, yeah, since he tried to rape me the other night," I retort dryly. The words echo around me and make me shudder lightly. He seems to notice as he takes a deep breath and exhales loudly.

"You want the truth, Kyle?" He says, stepping closer to me, staring down on me with his face completely blacked out in the dark. "Are you really sure you want to know so much?" he taunts.

I blink up at him and try to straighten up slightly. "I'd like some answers, yes," I say firmly.

He leans in closer and I back away just a bit before he laughs lowly. "You're a smart kid, but you've missed a lot these past few years, haven't you?"

"W-whaddya mean?" I ask.

He shakes his hooded head and grabs my chin. I try to pull back but he keeps his grip firm and leans in closer to my face where I can feel his warming breath. "Things are not always as they seem," he whispers. "Don't always think that people trying to protect you will always be right beside you."

"What about you, Mr. Stalks-me-for-a-Decade?" I challenge.

He chuckles again, "Perhaps I'm the exception to the rule. But maybe only in this persona. You can't expect the other me to come running to your aide at every turn or cry for help."

"What the hell kind of person are you?" I demand, shaking my head away from his hand. "You're telling me not to trust everyone? That some guy who runs around in his underwear is my only hope if I get into some kind of trouble?" I feel the anger rising in my stomach and keep on him. "Are you telling me that you're my savior or something? I haven't seen you for ten years and you rescue me once in our lifetime to my knowledge and all of a sudden I'm supposed to let myself become completely trustworthy of you?"

He's silent before laughing again, "I suppose you don't have to. Just let me tell you, were it not for me, Cartman would have gotten to you much earlier than he did. We may not be talking right now were it not for me following you and making sure you were safe."

"Listen to me, Buddy," I start lowly, "I'm not a damsel in distress," recalling my conversation with Kenny earlier.

"Never said that," he defends. "I said you were a target. There's a difference. But now I think that Cartman's up to something else."

"Then find him and kick his ass," I roll my eyes.

"You think I wouldn't if I knew where he was?" he says sharply. "Trust me, I'm on the lookout for him constantly. Kyle, you need to understand that this isn't just a hit-and-win type thing. It takes thought; something you of all people should understand."

We stop and stare at each other for a moment before I let out an aggravated sigh. "How close are you?"

"Not very. It'll take some time," he says slowly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go back onto patrol. Go home, stay safe."

"I'll try," I mutter.

He chuckles and hops up the fire escape to the roof, looking down on me. "Just remember, Kyle, I'll be watching you, but you're not always safe," before he turns and I hear soft footsteps atop the coffeehouse roof.

I look at the wall before gritting my teeth and slamming my fist into the bricks. Tears spring to my eyes as my hand throbs and I shake it out in pain. I growl and head out the alley, starting back towards home.

He's always watching me...yeah, that's real reassuring. And apparently he's been keeping this up for so fucking long...God, if I didn't know any better I'd really think that he _was_ watching me when I sleep. Hell, I _still_ wouldn't put it past him. He apparently thinks he's my knight in shining armor. Well good for him. Doesn't excuse ten years of stalking in my book.

I can hear quick footsteps above me and shut my eyes, taking a deep breath. He's just a crazy kid running around in a costume. I just happen to be his favorite person to rescue.

It's all just circumstantial...right?

* * *

_A/N: Nothin' to say XD_

_Thanks for R&Ring~_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Mmmkay. So. s14ep11-13...killed this story XD**_

_**Goddammit, they just had to make it all so epic. Matt and Trey, for shame ;_;**_

_**Now then, I refuse to delete this story. But I was going through the episode and through what I had so far...there's no turning back xD**_

_**We're just gonna AU this biznatch. :3c (that's the answer for everything! :D)**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**

* * *

**_

A part of me is wondering just what the hell I was doing accusing Mysterion of being my stalker as I sit here for yet another news session, just waiting for him to make his appearance across my living room screen. Mani sits by me and yawns in boredom as my eyes remained focused on the television, waiting for the news reporter to shut the fuck up about the story of Mafesto's four assed what-ever-the-hell he decided to torture this time and get on with the real news.

Ike bounds down the stairs and my eyes flicker up to him, who's watching me with a raised brow. "Dude, seriously?" he questions. "All you do is watch the news anymore. Get some fucking friends."

"Fuck off," I mutter, crossing my arms, my eyes never leaving the screen.

I hear him pull out the trademark Broflovski aggravated sigh and can just see him rolling his eyes at me. "I like Mysterion, too but I'm not fucking watching him like a hawk like you are, you psychopath."

"Shut up, Ike, I'm doing a report for school."

"Kyle, it's the end of May," he says dully. "School's over you dumbshit."

"You'll get projects like this when you're older," I mutter, a bit angry that he doesn't believe my lie...if that makes any sense.

"Uh huh," he says, obviously not buying it. Fucking genius little ingrate... "Well I'm off to Filmore's," he announces. "Don't wait up."

"What, you bangin' each other?" I scoff, rolling my eyes.

"You would like that, you fucking pedophile," he retorts before stepping out and closing the door behind him. I shake my head at him and continue watching the screen. My heart gives a little jump of surprise when the announcer starts up shouting the next news story, which to my luck happens to be a clip of Mysterion bounding across the roofs of the town.

The city's become obsessed with crimes again, and unfortunately the police are just willing to let Mysterion handle it all and give him his spotlight. It may only be my family that notices this little problem occurring, but that's what happens when you get a lawyer and a couple of morally-conscious people in the same living room. My parents, however, are more angry about the fact that their taxes are paying for the police to sit back and do nothing. Ike, regardless of what he says, is just excited to watch Mysterion. I'm still waiting for him to grab a sheet and tie it on like a cape and go jumping off the kitchen table.

Me? Well I'm more concerned for the fact that Mysterion seems to be trying to juggle the city on his own. Is it his own fault for taking matters into his own hands? Of course it is. But that doesn't mean that the stupid town should be allowing him to do so. He apparently has enough to do with his constant stalking of me.

Whether or not that makes me feel any safer has yet to be decided.

'_Mysterion continues to be the beacon of light in this otherwise darkened suburban town,'_ the announcer prattles on. _'Whether he be stopping a bank robbery, talking a riot down, or saving a kitten from a tree, he continues to do his best to assist the people of South Park with nothing asked from them other than their promise to help him keep this town clean.'_

"And just how is that working for you, Mysterion?" I question aloud. Mani meows at my voice and I take it as his agreement, reaching down and scratching behind his ear. I look down at him, smirking as he rolls his head to the side and presses against my hand before an annoying, familiar voice cuts off the announcer and fills the air of the living room.

"People of South Park," it starts. Myself and Mani both look up and my eyes narrow as they fall over the screen. "Remember me?" he asks, smiling deviously.

"What the fuck...what's Cartman doing?" I ask. Mani meows again and climbs on my lap.

The camera zooms from his face a bit, showing him wearing his old Coon mask and tail. "I have cut off your communication with the news while you mindlessly sit there and watch you _precious_ hero for the millionth hour in a row for an announcement of my own."

"Oh what the hell is the fatass up to this time?" I shout angrily. Mani hisses as Cartman approaches the screen again. Can't say I blame him, a part of me wants to follow suit.

"I'm sure that none of you can remember me, of course," he glares. "None of you remembered me even when I was the only thing that was running around saving your pathetic asses."

I roll my eyes. Oh please. He claws some guy in the park in the face who wasn't doing anything and he thinks that he's the hero of the world.

"I have something to tell you and I figured what better way to get to you people than through how you worship that underwear-parading freak? Hm?" he growls. "Since you're all so interested in playing heroes and villains, I have a new challenge to present to you in this game," he chuckled.

"Oh Jesus Christ," I mutter, rubbing Mani's back.

"I am taking South Park and making it my own personal playground," he chuckles. "Should my demands not be met, I have my own little army set up to wreak havoc among the residents of this piss-ass town."

"Oh no," I scoff. "He's going to dig through our trash. Whatever will we do."

"And I'm well aware that Kahl made a sarcastic remark, to which I respond that you'd better be careful Jew-boy," he glared. "Your purple-wearing faggot boyfriend can't save you all the time." I blink at him in silence as he continues on.

"My demands are fairly simple actually. One: no police interference, which shouldn't be a problem since you all seem to rather enjoy doing nothing but sitting around and getting fat all day," he rolls his eyes. "And two: Mysterion has to come forward and take off his mask, reveal himself once and for all, and stop his so-called 'protection' of you ignorant people. After that, maybe, just maybe, I'll get my men to stop terrorizing the town. But my demands must be met to the word, or else. We have no problem with hurting people that are in our way."

"That fucking son of a bitch," I spit.

"Do this and everything will be just fine," he grins smugly. "Ignore me, Mysterion...and someone's going to be hurt. And you'll have no one to blame but yourself," he raises his voice tauntingly. "We start tomorrow. There's too many of us to take on all on your own," he chuckles. "So long, South Park. Remember who has you in his claws: The Coon. Don't fucking forget this time," he sneers before his broadcast cuts off, revealing a stunned newsman behind the desk.

"Um...this just in," he stammers, "Apparently a brand new villain has taken a face and taken the town of South Park hostage. He only asks for Mysterion to reveal himself. Will the superhero let his identity be revealed to save us? Or will he let us suffer at the hands of this evil foe?"

I growl, grabbing the remote and quickly shutting off the TV. "What the fuck is going on?" I shout. Mani looks up at me and cocks his head. I look back and shake my head. "I don't know, Mani. Stupid fucking Cartman," I frown. "He's just doing this because he's jealous of Mysterion." Mani meows and I bite my lip. "Mysterion's probably out patrolling...I doubt he knows anything about this," I state. "Fuck, someone has to tell him," I pick up Mani and hold him in my arms pacing the floor. "I mean, this is huge. I know Cartman. He'll hurt someone with no problems. Moron never had a fucking conscious," I sigh. Mani purrs, rubbing his head against my chest.

"Goddammit," I murmur before placing the cat down on the couch. "Why couldn't he have a goddamn signal?" I complain before turning on my heel and heading back towards the door. I step out and slam the door shut behind me. I head down the street briskly, looking around for anyone else that may be wandering the streets.

I doubt it. They're probably glued to their TVs, panicking that the fatass is going to really come after everyone. I'm not sure how they really should reacting to be honest. I know that Cartman spews out a load of crap daily, but after the way he attacked me last time, I don't really know what to expect out of him anymore. I look at my watch for a moment. It's 11:30. I growl, breaking into a run throughout town.

I know the fatass too well. With our luck he'd just use midnight as his 'tomorrow' and start beating the shit out of people. I mutter swears to myself as my feet plod against the cement. Of all the crazy goddamn things for me to do, I decide to play messenger to a fucking superhero who watches me sleep. I shake my head at myself, sighing angrily.

I run out of the suburbs and finally find myself entering town and heading towards the alleys. I keep my ears open for any sign of Mysterion jumping across the rooftops. I'm not hearing any. I head out to what I may as well just refer to as 'our' alley since it seems to be our chosen place of rendezvous. I step inside it quietly, on the lookout for anyone else.

I find that someone else as a shadowy figure jumps in front of me. I start to scream in surprise before my arm is grabbed and a hand claps over my mouth. I retract my free arm, rearing back and punching my assailant in the jaw.

"Ouch," they hiss, pushing me against the wall. "Kyle, calm down," they say lowly.

I blink a few times, taking a few rapid breaths as I recognize the voice. "Mysterion?" I say from behind his gloved hand. He chuckles, pulling his hand back from my mouth and releasing me.

"You know," he says, cupping my chin. "I'm happy you're wary enough to strike. But you've gotta work on the force and the aim. That kind of wild swing isn't going to fend anyone away."

"Look I'm not here for a self-defense lesson," I glare, pulling back out of his grasp. "I came to ask you a question."

"Oh?" he asks amusedly. "And what would that be?"

"The news. Did you see it tonight?" I ask.

"No I'm afraid I didn't. A little busy protecting the streets. Is the DOW up or something?"

"Oh yeah, great stocks today in investing in superheroes," I roll my eyes. "I invested a lot into you so you better keep up what you're doing."

"I'll do my best," he laughs softly. "Seriously though, I know that you wouldn't be here if it wasn't something of vital importance."

I nod, "Do you remember when you started this whole thing when we were kids?"

"Chaos again?"

"No, the Coon," I roll my eyes again.

"Wait, Fatass?" he repeats. "What the hell is he wanting?"

"He wants for you to come forward and show who you are again," I say.

"Fat chance," he scoffs.

"He says that he has an army or something," I continue. "He...He said that he's willing to hurt people until you come forward."

He's silent for a moment before sighing. "You do realize that you're going to be one of the people he targets, correct?"

I gulp quietly, "Yeah, I kinda figured."

"Right," he nods. "You have to do me a favor, Kyle."

"What?"

"You have to stay home and out of his reach, do you understand?"

I frown, "I can take care of myself, Mysterion. I don't need babysat."

He growls, "Kyle, this isn't a fucking game. I'm not trying to tell you that you're weak or whatever seems to be killing your ego. I'm telling you the truth; that Coon will fucking take you hostage or hurt you or something if you're not careful."

"Mysterion, I'm telling you that I don't nee-"

He slams his hand over my mouth again, leaning in and breathing in my face. "Kyle," he says slowly. "Who's the hero? Me. Who's the one who needs to stop being Mr. I-Know-Everything? You. Just shut up and listen to me."

I'm silent, not too pleased with the fact that he's currently shoving me into the wall.

"Look, I'm just trying to protect you, all right?"

I shake his hand off my mouth and growl. "Well then tell everyone to stay home! Don't try to imprison me!"

"I'm not imprisoning you, you idiot," he scoffs. "If I was, I'd tie you up and throw you in your closet. But I'm just telling you to take the necessary precautions."

"Don't call me an idiot," I mutter lowly. I see him shaking his head and sigh. "I'm not promising you anything. I don't think that Cartman has the capacity to be able to catch me again, anyway."

"You're a fool, Kyle. I told you that I can't always be there to protect you."

"And I don't expect you to be!" I yell. "But I can take care of myself, goddammit! Stop treating me like I'm a fucking toddler!"

He sighs, rubbing his forehead. "I'm just trying to keep you safe, Kyle."

"And I appreciate it to some extent," I say guiltily when I hear the concern underlying his voice. "But like you said, you can't always be there, I have to figure out how to go about things on my own, too."

"You should still follow my advice," he states.

"Say as you wish," I shrug. "I can hear you."

"Doesn't mean you'll listen," he sighs.

"Well, will you listen if I tell you to stop fighting? If I tell you to just reveal yourself to Coon so you or no one else gets hurt?"

"You know I can't do that," he states.

"Of course you can't. You'd rather put yourself in the front lines. And I'm sure you'll have no problem just jumping in front of bullets for people, will you?"

He's quiet for a moment before he hums amusedly. "Kyle, is this the sound of you being...worried for me?"

I feel a rush of heat creeping up my neck and cough softly. "What? No, I'm just saying that you're going to act really stupidly and you're going to be the one that ends up getting hurt, that's all," I cross my arms and look away from him in a pout.

I yelp as he pushes me back into the wall again and holds me still. "You sure?" he asks lowly. He leans in again, his breath washing over my face. "It sure sounds like you don't want me putting myself in danger. Are you trying to protect me back?"

"D-don't flatter yourself," I stammer.

There's a moment of silence before he laughs and leans in beside my ear. "I can hear your heart saying otherwise," he whispers before pulling away. I stare at his masked face for a moment before he chuckles, letting go of me and falling back. I watch him jump up the fire escape and go to rub my right arm, still feeling his strong grip around my biceps.

I watch him disappear over the rooftop and look down at the ground, feeling my face firing up, my heart beating wildly in my chest.

I just want him to keep the citizens safe. I don't care if that idiot gets himself hurt. I just want to be able to walk the streets without seeing someone getting beat up because he likes playing dress-up, that's all...

As he said, my heart is saying otherwise.

I groan, shaking my head and intertwining my fingers through my hair. Fuck fuck fuck, this is NOT how this is supposed to work out. I look up at the moon in the sky with desperate eyes.

This better just be a passing thing. I can't be his stupid Mary Jane. I have my own life, I can't be dealing with his little tight-parading hero problems. I can't be in the middle of all this drama...

I can't let myself fall into this. He's just a kid I know running around crying hero. I need to accept this fact and move on with my life. This will all quell down sooner than later, I'm sure.

I step out of the alley, hearing him above me and sighing heavily.

Easier said than done.

* * *

_**A/N: Yuuup.**_

_**Sorry you waited for this for so long. The episodes kinda killed my drive for it for awhile. Meh whatever whatever.**_

_**WE WILL FINISH THIS STORY.**_

_**Yup :) thanks for R&Ring!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: 'Sup, Chillins?**_

_**More defiant Kahl yayyy**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**...and Ps: you all have to WAIT to see who it is. Stop asking! /insert angry face here. ...Not really. I love you guys~**_

_**

* * *

**_

I'm heavily considering either declaring my living room couch my new perch or hijacking the television to take up to my room. All I do anymore is sit in there waiting for the news or pace around the kitchen waiting still. My parents are overjoyed that I'm not in my room on my computer because God forbid I could be watching porn or planning the shoot-out of a high school or something. Ike's interest in Mysterion has waned in the last week or so so he's just purely annoyed that I hog the set.

He can shut up. I don't think he remembers that four-month period of time where all he did was watch reruns of Terrance and Philip. It was way after I outgrew the show so I think he matches my annoyance during that course of our lives now.

Stan and Kenny are on either side of me, Kenny playing with Mani and Stan mindlessly searching through his phone. My eyes are trained on the television, of course, hearing Mysterion's name pass through the room and tensing slightly in my anticipation.

"Man," Stan comments, looking up from his phone, "he's still all over the news."

"Well yeah," Kenny says, poking Mani's forehead, "Think about it. Coon started his little crime spree so now he's all hot and bothered and needs to save the world or whatever."

I bite my lip a bit, thinking about that statement. Cartman was completely honest for once in his life. He started the very day after he broadcasted. Him and a group of kids we used to go to school with are just going around terrorizing people day in and day out. They've robbed a few stores, set some places on fire, just been your typical evildoers, for lack of a better term. They tend to break of into groups to do things so Mysterion's only been able to stop a few of their attacks.

Cartman was right; there were too many of them for him to handle on his own. He was going to need help or call it quits.

"-le?"

I shoot my head over to Stan, "What?"

He rolls his eyes, "Jesus Christ, you never fucking listen to anyone anymore. I asked you if you've been keeping up on what's going on with this thing. I really haven't."

"Me neither," Kenny shrugs. "Dad hoggin' the TV and smellin' like beer and all that pizazz."

"Well...yeah," I shrug. "Mysterion's just been...kicking ass. Coon came on last week, telling everyone how the only way that he was going to stop was if Mysterion revealed himself."

"How'd he tell him?" Stan raises his brow.

"News interruption," I gesture to the TV.

"Shouldn't he have been out fighting crime or something?" Ken chuckles.

"Well...he...he was," I shy down slightly, looking back at the news story and avoiding their stares.

"Then...how did Mysterion find out about this?" Stan asks lowly, looking at me carefully.

"I may have...told him?" I shrug, scratching the back of my head awkwardly. "I mean...someone had to."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Kyle, are you fucking stupid or something?" Stan shoots at me. I jump back a bit towards Kenny and Mani meowls softly.

"What?" I blink at him. He looks kind of mad at me.

"Dude, me and Ken have both told you that he's not the kind of guy that you need to be messing with."

"Forgive me, _Mom_," I narrow my eyes. "I didn't realize that I needed to leave you with the names and phone numbers of everyone that I come into contact with."

"Kyle, you're being dumb," he scowls. "You're supposed to be the smart one, not the fool-hardy dipshit who goes running around in the dark."

"What Stan is trying to say, Ky," Kenny intervenes, "is that you're gonna get hurt. You need to stop running around and hanging out with Mysterion. We're not stupid, we know that's why you're never at home when we call you or whatever."

"I'm just doing my duty as a citizen," I reply defiantly, crossing my arms and leaning back into the couch. "Nothing more, nothing less. Someone had to tell Mysterion the truth. Besides the fucking freak stalks me nonstop anyways. If he's so concerned for my safety then he needs to stop being so close to me."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Stan waves his hands in front of him before pinching the bridge of his nose. "He _stalks_ you?"

"Apparently he watches me to make sure I'm not hurt," I shrug. "That's what he told me at least."

"Are you sure he didn't mean like, a general watch?" Ken asks. "Like, he said you but he meant you like, the city?"

"Dude, he said 'I watch you Kyle'," I reply dryly. "Kinda obvious, dontcha think?"

"Kyle," Stan says lowly, "Look, we're saying this as your friends. Stop getting so involved. You're going to end up on the front line and you're not going to know what to do about it."

"If such becomes my case, Stanley, I think that I'm smart enough to weasel my way out of any conflicts that may or may not arise."

They both sigh. Kenny pets Mani softly before shaking his head, "Dude. You're getting obsessive about this whole thing," he gestures to the screen as Mysterion appears in footage from the previous day. My heart drops as the hero gets punched in the face and flies back. "Mysterion is a hero, Kyle. He's not someone to look for to have a conversation like you seem to be doing."

"I'm asking questions that I deserve answers to," I reply blankly, my eyes glued on the screen. I can feel my heart flutter slightly and my stomach twist as each reel of footage of Mysterion plays in front of me. The TV goes dark and I blink. "Hey!"

"Kyle!" Stan shouts, holding the remote. "Kyle, you've got to listen to us for once. This is for your own good."

"You're goin' cold turkey until this whole thing blows over," Kenny says softly.

"Oh what, this is an intervention?" I glare at the both of them. The cat meows and I glare at him as well. "You're in on this too, Mani?"

"Mani's been our spy the whole time," Ken smirks. "Look, we just don't want you ending up hurt. It's kinda our job as your best friends, ya know?" he winces. "We're supposed to look out for ya."

"I appreciate it, but I don't need babysat," I say sternly. "I told this to Mysterion and I can certainly tell it to you, too." I get to my feet.

"Where are you going?" Stan blinks.

"Out," I mutter, turning towards the door. "I need out for a while. I haven't left the house in a week because he told me to."

"Oh, you'll listen to a freak who wears tights but not us?" Stan argues as they watch me.

"At least he has viable reason," I say back angrily. "You're just being dicks."

"Kyle, we're giving you the exact same reason that he probably gave you!" Kenny protests. "No one wants you hurt!"

"Yeah well...piss off," I growl before walking out and slamming the door behind me. I feel my stomach settling guiltily for leaving on that note but quickly straighten myself out and head back behind my house towards the woods. The twilight is starting to set in and I crack my neck. Cartman and his little band of wannabe misfits usually do stuff during the day hours and at night. Evening is considered to be mostly safe, at least through my own observations.

I shove my hands into my pockets and sigh lightly. Everyone's so fucking concerned for me, I'm so sick of it. I'm concerned for Mysterion but I may be the only one in this damn town who is. Everyone else is too busy going 'oh my family', 'oh my friends', 'oh Kyle Broflovski'. A part of me is expecting a news crew to come overshadow me and ask why I'm not taking refuge when obviously I'm so goddamn important.

I growl and clench my fists before sighing again. I suppose that's not really fair. Kenny, Stan, and Mysterion are just concerned since I can't even fight off Cartman in his normal Naziesque stage, let alone this villain persona and his goonies.

I guess the bottom line is that everyone thinks I'm too weak to function on my own. Great.

I shake my head, staring at the ground as the grass becomes less cut and trim and more wild as I head into the forest. My mind is swimming with everything that's been going on for the past few weeks. Being saved, Mysterion making his comeback, the Coon following not that long afterwards, and somehow I seem to be one of the things that lies in the crossfire. How I ever got to be so lucky I think I'll never know.

My stomach is uneasy as I think of Cartman's direct threat to me over the television. Not to mention Mysterion pointing out that I'm probably going to end up a target. But why would Cartman be withholding an attack on me if he thinks that I'm someone to go after? It's not like he doesn't know where I live or something of the sort. Why is he holding his ground? There has to be more to his plan than he's letting on.

What's more important to me is what the hell is even his goal? Mysterion's revealed and then what? He goes to jail for being such a nuisance because the police will finally be forced off their asses? Is he planning on killing Mysterion or someone else? He didn't even ask for anything monetary, he just wanted Mysterion to take off the mask. Maybe he just wanted attention for being who he was again. Cartman's always been a hell of an attention whore...Maybe he's just overdoing it this time.

Ugh, I don't even know anymore. All I know right now is that he's an idiot and Mysterion seems to be the only one who can do anything about it. But he can't handle all this crap by himself...he needs a sidekick or something. Not that he'd let me help him like that. Apparently my life is just too goddamn precious for him to let me even step outside of my own home let alone help him fight.

...Who the hell am I kidding, I wouldn't be able to anyway. Not to mention my hair and how goddamn skinny I am is a dead giveaway for my own identity. I pout and cross my arms. Not fair.

I look up, seeing something shiny that catches my eye. I raise my brow, heading closer and noticing a motorcycle propped up. I take that back. I notice a line of motorcycles.

"What the hell?" I mutter aloud. Motorcycles in the middle of the woods like this...Someone's apparently too lazy to hike.

Fucking fags.

I hear a loud voice in a clearing up ahead, followed by a large group laughing. I narrow my eyes, stepping quieter. I inch past the motorcycles and bite my lip. I know that this is a bad idea, my conscious is going off like a fucking riot in my head, but I can't help my stupid curiosity.

It's always been my worst enemy.

I creep forward, ducking down slightly and on my toes as I hide behind a large oak tree outside of a source of light in the clearing. I peek my head around, gritting my teeth as I find just what I was expecting: Cartman and his little groupies. I squint at them, noticing they all have on black ski masks, like the two freaks who attacked me when Cartman tried to rape me that first night...I want them all to be stabbed right here and now.

"So," Cartman starts, "The bank just seems too obvious, don't you think, Guys?" he asks. "Let's rob something like...the nursery home's safe. No one will see that coming!" everyone laughs and I grip around the tree, my nails digging into the wood.

"I think that's a great idea, Eric!" a familiar voice speaks up. I see a skinny masked boy sitting at the front of the group and I grit my teeth.

"Butters, you little fucker," I whisper angrily. "You were his fucking enemy last time!"

"All for that then?" Cartman asks. The men shout out in agreement and Cartman writes it down on a large tablet on an easel in front of him.

"Now, Mysterion tends to linger on the East side of town," Cartman says, pacing in front of them. He stays there because most of the businesses are there and because he tends to meet someone there occasionally in an alley. And I don't mean a prostitute." My eyes widen. He's been watching us. Fuck fuck fuck, he's been watching me and Mysterion!

"Then we should plan our attacks on the West side of the town, right?" a voice speaks. I take a moment and recognize it as Token's voice and shake my head softly.

"See that's what you would think because you're a stupid person, Token," Cartman rolled his eyes. "A few of our attacks should be there, but not too many. We want them crowding around him. To the extent where they're so close, he could walk to any of them, but he can't walk to them all at once. We can overwhelm him instead. And besides, it'll make him more pre-cautious of taking care of his little friend that he meets. He'll be distracted out of his mind and then we'll be able to overthrow him easily!"

"Wait, why don't we just...gang up on him?" Another voice speaks. I can't place this one and I narrow my eyes at his suggestion. "I mean, can't we just grab him and make him tell us who he is?"

Cartman sighs and rolls his eyes. "Kevin, you are a failure as an evil mastermind. That's why I'm in charge here and not you, you Star Wars fetish freak."

"Hey!" he protests.

"We want him to do it on his own because it will completely crush his ego and his spirit," Cartman ignores him. "The entire town will look down on him when he does this! Don't you get it? If we force him to by grabbing him or whatever and physically making him do it, then they'll go 'oh, the poor dear, they made him,'" he mocked. "But if he does it by psychological demands they'll call him weak minded. He'll be the laughingstock of the city and it'll be ours to take control of!" he shouted gleefully.

The other men talked excitedly as my teeth gritted angrily. Those fucks! Who the fuck do they think they are? They're not fucking criminals, they're pathetic kids with a popularity complex! I push against the tree to try getting a little closer and lose my grip. Fuck!

I crash onto the ground loudly and they all look over at me as I lie on the leaves. I look back up and get back to my feet, staring at them all.

"Well well well," Cartman chuckles. "I think we have our way to make Mysterion just a little weaker in the mind. Don't you think Kaahhhll?"

"Fuck you, Cartman, I'm not a part of this," I say, knowing fully that that's an outright lie.

"Then you won't mind if we just keep you for a few days to test this theory," he smirks and my stomach drops. "Come on boys, let's catch us a Jew," he laughs.

Fuck.

I turn on my heel before my brain can even catch up and sprint back. I stop by their bikes and kick them over before darting off to my right. I can hear several footsteps approaching the fallen vehicles and trying to wrestle them up from the ground.

I've never been the best runner, but I'm pretty sure I'm making track team times as I race through the trees and over towards the town. It's not too far from this part of the woods, I can get onto the quiet street and hide in a dumpster or something. My heart lifts with some hope at this idea before I can hear the sound of engines trying to rev up.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck!" I say, panting and wincing at the feeling of my Converse slamming onto the hard dirt. I break out of the trees and into the field separating the woods and the city. I yelp as I hear them starting to chase me down on their motorcycles. I'm not stupid though, the trees will slow them down a little. I have a straight line ahead of me before I hit the city, I have the advantage as of now.

I keep repeating this to myself as I head down the steep hill towards the buildings. My feet keep trying to slide on the grass and I grit my teeth angrily. "Stop it, you fuckers," I hiss at my shoes before continuing on my way down. I look up behind myself seeing at least one of them coming out from the trees and I feel a rush of adrenaline propel me the rest of the way down the hill and onto the blacktop.

"Catch him!" I can hear Cartman shout over the engines. "Don't let him get away."

My life has turned into a movie. I really fucking wish I was just one of the awestruck extras right now, though.

I race through the city, looking for somewhere to hide. I can hear the cyclists getting closer and bite my lip in panic. This is bad, this is very bad. I shake my head at myself. For once in my life, I should have fucking listened to Stan and Kenny. Or at least Mysterion. He kinda runs this business. He knew what would happen.

I groan, my legs pulsing with pain. A motorcycle speeds in front of me and slides on its side to a stop. "Stay there, Kyle," he says as I slow down. "We won't hurt you."

I hear more of them coming and narrow my eyes, "Somehow I doubt that you fuck," I spit before breaking off into a sprint between two buildings.

"Get back here!" he shouts. I ignore him, pressing onwards and wiping some sweat from my brow. Fuck I can't keep this up. I'm not exactly built for high-speed chases.

I weave in and out of different alleys, hearing them echoing around me and getting confused. I can't tell where they're coming from. I don't know what the hell I can do. Running around aimlessly isn't going to get me anywhere but exhausted and where that fat bastard wants me.

I need a plan, I need a route, I need a-"mmph!" I shout as a hand clasps over my mouth. I'm grabbed and hefted up onto a fire escape by none other than Mysterion.

"Climb," he hisses. I do so, quickly climbing with him following me. We get onto the escape and he grabs me around my waist and throws me over his shoulder. I'm too far into shock to protest as he skillfully jumps on the ledges of the building and takes me to the roof. He runs with me still over his arm before setting me down behind a vent. "Stay here," he orders lowly, running to the edge of the building and staring down as we hear the cycles searching.

"Kaahhlll?" Cartman's voice rings out. "Come out to plaaayyyy."

I wince, curling into myself as I can practically feel Mysterion tensing from ten feet away. I look over at the hero, he's staring down on them, his fists clenched tightly and shaking from his anger.

Oh god...

I look back down, cringing. He's so fucking pissed right now...fuck I should have fucking listened to him! I bring my hands up and curl my fingers through my hair, ducking my head down and trying to hide as Cartman continues trying to call me out of hiding. I hear footsteps and look to see Mysterion staring down on me. I can't see his face, but I'm positive he's scowling.

"I...I..." I try to start before he kneels down in front of me.

"What the FUCK did I tell you last week?" he hisses sharply.

"I-I did...stay...," I stammer before he grabs me and pushes me against the metal vent.

"I fucking told you to stay hidden and not run around under any circumstance, did I not?" he demands.

I nod briskly, a little afraid of the anger in his tone.

"And you do the worst thing you could possibly do and have Fatasse's entire gang chasing after you? Kyle, you could have been seriously hurt!"

"I...I'm sorry," I squeak out. "I...I wasn't looking for him. He was...in...my path," I wince. "I'm really sorry."

He's silent for a moment, holding my arms still as I start shaking. He's never been this mad before, it's scaring the shit out of me.

He sighs deeply, brushing some of my disheveled bangs out of my eyes. "Are you okay?" he asks. "Did they hurt you?"

I shake my head a bit, avoiding looking in his hooded eyes. I feel too ashamed right now. I couldn't defend myself again and to top it off, Mysterion's the one who saved me. I feel like a kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Look at me," he says, grabbing my chin gently and tilting my head. I reluctantly bring my eyes up to his cloaked vision, blinking as he comes near my face. I back up instinctively, my head resting against the vent as he comes closer. He breathes warmly over me before I feel lips pressing against mine.

My heart stops. My breath hitches and my body goes completely rigid as his mouth closes in over mine. He holds my chin still in my shock, his tongue easily prying my lips apart and slowly crawling into my mouth. I let out some inhuman noise and he chuckles against me, letting go of my arm and sliding his hand down on my hip, pulling me up closer to him. My eyes unwillingly slide shut and my tongue moves on its own accord, dancing with his as he holds me close. My hands move up his chest, grasping at his jumpsuit and clenching my fingers around the fabric tightly. He pushes against me harder, his tongue dominating over mine as he rubs his hand along my side and I melt in the feeling. My heart is pounding out of control, my head is spiraling with a million different thoughts.

He slowly pulls away a few inches and a part of me pouts before I reopen my eyes, hearing him chuckle lowly. I feel my blush working its way around my face and clear my throat awkwardly.

"What...what was that for?" I ask quietly.

"I'm happy you're okay," he whispers, briskly kissing me again. "I'm sort of breaking what heroes are supposed to do...but we all have that one we fall for, right? Lois, Mary, the millions of dames Batman dealt with..."

I have no idea whether or not that was rhetorical, but I nod my head anyway.

He laughs, his hand tracing up slightly under my shirt and rubbing my back. "I told you to stay home for a reason," he states, staring at me. "I knew you'd be hunted and so did you."

I cringe guiltily, nodding at him. "I know."

"Kyle..." Mysterion says, leaning back in towards me. "You have to stay home. You absolutely cannot be out roaming the streets like this. If you do go out, you need to be with someone, do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Will you actually listen to me this time?" he asks a little more impatiently.

I gulp and nod. "Yes, I'll stay home. But..."

"But?"

"But...how...do you know home is the safest place?" I whisper. "I mean...Cartman knows where I live."

"And so do I," he says, letting go of my chin and stroking my hair a bit. "I can check up on you if you're home. If you're out then I don't know exactly where you are and you could be in grave danger for all I know. I just need you to stay put. Or at least be with someone who can defend you. Don't go out with your little brother to evade my rules. I need you with someone who can help, alright? Do you promise?"

I nod again. "I promise," I say.

He kisses me again and my heart starts beating uncontrollably. He leans his forehead against mine and takes a deep breath and we both listen to the sound of the cycles furiously roaming the streets. "You're staying with me a few hours until they disperse," he states.

I'm about to protest before I make out the huge concern underlying his voice. "Okay," I whisper tiredly. He sighs, moving and sitting next to me, still holding my hip and pulling me into himself. My head leans against his chest and I can hear the strong beating of his heart. We both stare overtop the rooftops at the setting sun before he laughs again.

"Think you've got what it takes to take on a superhero?" He asks me.

"Only if you have what it takes to take on an opinionated Jew," I smirk back up at him. He laughs and pulls me closer, resting his head atop mine and sighing.

He's silent for a moment before replying simply, "I think that's a battle I'm willing to fight."

* * *

_**A/N: Welcome to the slash portion finally.**_

_**Longass road but we got there :3**_

_**Mmmkay, thanks for R&Ring =w=**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: This is kinda filler but really not.**_

_**...you'll understand /pets**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**

* * *

**_

If I ever had to give Eric Cartman credit for anything, it would be his relentless persistence. True to Mysterion's word, we were on that rooftop for a few hours waiting for them to stop looking for me. After about an hour, they'd stopped looking around on their motorcycles and taken to the streets by foot.

It was different, that was for sure. Mysterion refused to let go of me the entire time, as though as soon as he did, I would just run and jump off the roof and have Cartman catch me.

I have no idea what he was thinking; all I know is that I'm pretty much under lock and key until the hero figures all of this out. I'm not exactly happy about this fact but it keeps him satisfied at least. I guess one of us is better than neither considering the alternative is me being captured by Cartman. I think I'd rather just chill in my room, thank you very much.

After about three hours, Mysterion said he didn't hear them walking around anymore. He told me to stay silent though as he went down and scoured around to make sure that they weren't just hiding in the shadows waiting for me. He left me alone for about a half hour; just sitting. Just waiting.

My heart kept racing wildly each time I thought of when he kissed me, the way that he held me so closely. I kept replaying it over and over in my mind, trying to make sense of it all. He stalks me, he protects me, and apparently he cares about me far beyond what a hero is supposed to care about the citizens of his town. Why is it he's like this towards me? What makes me so special to the boy behind the mask?

I tried getting some kind of information out of him as we sat together, but I wasn't sure of how to approach it. I've always been one for being blunt with my questions but this time it was different. My mouth kept fumbling for words, my brain shutting down on its own accord as he kissed me practically every time I tried to say something.

I'm not stupid. He's avoiding the topic. He's just trying to keep me from knowing too much about him. It's aggravating, it's frustrating, it's working my mind far more than I would like...but I understand. If I was in his position I wouldn't want me knowing too much either. Especially being the kind of person I am. I'd say something or react differently towards his usual persona and give him away. Plus that whole me being in more danger thing would be slightly irritating as well.

No wonder Mary Jane was such a premenstrual bitch half the time.

Mysterion came back from searching for Cartman and his gang, saying that it seemed the coast was clear, but he was taking me home just to be sure. I can't say I wasn't thrilled when he said this; I certainly didn't mind that he cared enough to do so. He'd picked me up from where I was sitting and walked towards the edge of the roof.

"I...I can get down on my own, ya know," I'd said, looking down nervously. I didn't care how much he cared about me, I didn't want to be dropped.

"Hang on," he'd said gruffly. I'd panicked, grabbing around his neck tightly as he hopped off the side of the building, grabbing a steel gutter with his gloved hand and sliding down as he held me with the other hand. We hit ground and he laughed at my tenseness, kissing my forehead. My face went up in fucking flames at that from pure embarrassment and he'd brushed it off, starting to walk down the alleyway with me held in his arms.

I quickly came to my senses, insisting that he put me down. It was bad enough I was his damsel in distress for the night, I didn't need him to be a knight and valiantly sweep me off my feet as well. He tried to keep a hold of me until I pushed him and ended up falling on my face onto the concrete.

Fucker wouldn't stop laughing.

I got angry and tried just walking away from him. That didn't work too well to say the least.

He caught up to me and wrapped me under his cape, forcing me in close to him as we walked. That was ten minutes ago and I still can't stop blushing at the gesture even as I remain under his cloak.

I keep trying to look up at his face, to catch a glimpse of something that would at least give me some kind of hint as to who he is, Each time I turn my head up to him though, he either kisses me or pushes my head back facing forward.

I'm getting agitated.

"Why can't I know?" I ask him after awhile of our game.

"You know why," he states. "Cartman will just be more determined to catch you or someone else might come along and think the same."

I pout, "But...but I should have the right to know."

"Kyle, this isn't about rights," he says firmly. "This is about your safety."

"Well...what about yours?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if someone knows your identity, like say...me," I hint, "Then you'll always have that reassurance that you're more than just Mysterion."

"You're looking at this from a romantic perspective."

"You kissed me. You started the romantic perspective," I retort.

He snorts, holding me against him tighter. "Kyle, this is a much bigger game than I think you understand. You're smart, but book-smart. I don't think you can really grasp everything that's going on right now."

"Cartman's being a dick and you're being Mr. Secretive," I roll my eyes. "Not that hard to understand."

"Not what I mean," he shakes his head. "There's something else that he's up to. What it is I'm not sure of yet, but I'll find out. In the meantime I have to juggle protecting what I can and making sure you're safe."

"I shouldn't be your priority," I frown. "Shouldn't like, you or your family be the priority?"

"What danger is my family in if no one knows my identity?" he questions. "But Cartman knows from that first night that you and I have been in contact with one another. He knows that I'm more linked with you in this persona than anyone else."

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or insulted because you won't let me know how close I am to you as just another kid," I state quietly.

He's silent for a moment before sighing. "Kyle, one day I'll let you know who I am, things will be a little easier for you. But as of now, you just have to trust me."

"How...how do I know I can?" I ask seriously.

He stops and looks down on me. "What?"

I look back up, staring at his hooded face intently. "How do I know I can trust you?" I repeat.

"Kyle, why would you ask that?" he questions.

I really have no idea.

"How do...I-I know this isn't just some kind of plot?" I narrow my eyes, reminding myself way too much of Stan for my own good. "I mean, what if...what if you're just getting closer to me so Cartman will come after me and you'll be able to get him? How do I know I'm not just your little pawn against him?" My heart sinks lightly at this idea. I don't even know where it came from, it had never even crossed my mind before. But now I have to know the answer.

We stare at each other in the darkness of the night before he sighs. "Is there truly any way that I can prove otherwise?"

"Show me who you are," I say. "Let me see behind the mask. You know that I'm not going to run off and gossip about it."

"I'm not showing you who I am," he says lowly. "Kyle, I'm protecting you. You have to understand this."

"I understand that you're withholding a secret, apparently you're just full of them," I glare. "You have the nerve to kiss me but you can't even give me the one simple request I ask of you? How in the hell is this fair? You told me that I have to trust you with everything I have but you won't give me the one thing that will seal that deal!"

We stand still, looking at each other for a moment before Mysterion laughs softly. "The kids at school are right. You're difficult as all hell to get into a relationship with."

"Well pardon me for not advertising that I like mystery men as fun dates to the park," I cross my arms.

"Do you really think that I would use you like that?" he asks seriously. "Why would I go through the trouble of saving you if I knew that no matter what I did, you would be in some kind of trouble?"

Well, that stops me.

I blink. "I...I um..."

"Exactly," he scoffs. "You're searching for excuses, Kyle." He grabs my chin and kisses me slowly, my knees practically buckling underneath me at his touch. He pulls back and breathes against my face a few moments. "I will protect you with my life, all right?"

I can hear the sincerity in his voice, I can hear him subtly begging for me to believe him.

I do. Goddammit.

I nod slowly. "I'm sorry," I whisper. He pecks my forehead again without another word and grabs me around the waist, leading me back home.

I stare at the sidewalk as we go, my head hanging guiltily. My conscious is telling me that I'm in way over my head, that I really need to stop and think about just what I'm getting myself into. I always pictured a relationship with someone stable and at least a little open to me. Not to someone who leaps across rooftops and won't tell me his real name...

But I owe it to Mysterion to be grateful. He's vowed to protect me, he's promised to watch over me despite my wariness. He cares about me more than I probably deserve for that stupid comment earlier. I feel him tighten his grip around me and feel goosebumps erupting over my body under the warm coverage of his cape. I can see him keeping his head glancing around, looking for any signs of trouble.

We stop outside my house and he uncovers me, still scanning around the area. "Go inside, lock your door and window, be safe," he instructs.

"I will," I nod.

"I'll be checking in on you," he says, cupping my face in his gloved hands. "You have to promise me that you're not going to let anyone know about any of this. Not your family, not Stan and Kenny, not anybody. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I nod again, biting my cheek to hold back my protest. He leans in and places his mouth against mine again, sliding his tongue past my lips. I let out a soft moan and grasp his cape, holding him back. He pulls back a bit, my bottom lip caught in his teeth as he nibbles softly on my skin. He releases me and pecks my forehead as I stare at him, lost for words yet again.

"Be safe," he repeats in a soft whisper before letting go of my face and running off, disappearing behind my house and off away. I stand there for a moment, my fingers tracing over my jawbone where his fingers were, feeling my face set aflame and my heart a fit of nerves again. I don't know how to feel right now. I'm nervous, I'm worried for what will happen between the both of us. But I want it to happen. The part of me that says this is a bad idea is being quickly beaten to death by the part of me that wants to be closer to Mysterion.

I sigh quietly in the silence around me, slowly picking up my feet and moving back towards my house. It feels unnervingly cold without Mysterion's cape shrouding over me. Without him holding me close like he was...

Fuck I sound like a lovesick schoolgirl. I probably should feel disgusted with myself, but I don't. All I feel right now is content. Worried about the future, but for the moment, I'm happy with the way things have worked out.

I come up to my house and push open the door, stepping into the darkness and slowly closing the door behind me. As soon as I shut and lock the entrance, a sickening thought enters my mind: Cartman.

Cartman could very easily just be waiting for me here.

I bite my lip, switching on the light to the living room. It's empty. Okay. One room down. Just a hallway and my bedroom before I can lock my door and stay relatively safe. I keep my ears open and my eyes darting as I move up the staircase slowly, trying to avoid making much noise. I don't need my mother freaking at me on top of everything else. I climb my way up the stairs, feeling fairly in the clear. I make it about halfway down the hall before a noise stops me in my tracks. I freeze in panic, mentally trying to prepare myself to fend someone off to the death. I shoot my head around, finding Mani pushing open Ike's door, meowing at me softly.

I breathe a deep sigh of relief, "You goddamn cat," I shake my head. He meows again and plods over to me. I bend down and scoop him up, heading the rest of the way down to my bedroom door. I push it open slightly and something is in front of it. A part of me says to just stay out, the other part is telling me that I have a cat with fangs and claws attached to me. I have a weapon should it be needed.

I push harder and hear a soft groan before the obstruction moves out of my way. I step into the room and turn on my desk lamp, gearing up for the worst. I shut my eyes in preparation. When nothing attacks me, I creak open my eyelid, looking on the floor to find Kenny and Stan sprawled out and under my blankets on the carpet.

"What the hell?" I murmur. I bend down, setting Mani on the floor. He trots over and hops on my bed as I poke Kenny. "Ken?" I ask. "Stan?" Kenny waves his arm wildly, beating my hand away.

"N-noooo," he groans. "Go awayyy."

"It's my house," I glare.

He furrows his brow before looking at me through slitted lids. "Oh," he says. "Hey. You're alive."

"Yeah. Thanks for all the concern you showed," I roll my eyes. "The text and call and search party made me feel loved."

"Oh, like you'd take that in stride," he scoffed before rolling over and sighing, falling back asleep.

I shake my head at him and chuckle. I guess he has a point. I carefully step over the two of them and sit on my bed beside Mani. I turn, locking my windows with my promise to Mysterion circling my mind before turning back and leaning against my wall, sighing tiredly. What a fucking night. My hand goes over to scratch Mani's ear and my mind starts running off again.

He won't tell me who he is. He won't give me the slightest hint.

I narrow my eyes a bit. He said it himself: I was, or still am the smartest kid from that class from ten years ago. He wants to play super secret superhero? Fine by me. I just hope he won't mind me playing private detective alongside his game.

I lean off of my bed towards my nightstand, ripping open the bottom drawer. I find my stack of yearbooks crowded in the bottom and count up from the bottom until I hit fourth grade and tear it out. I open the top drawer, grabbing a pen and my reading glasses. I take out my glasses and set them on my nose, frowning in distaste. I hate these goddamn things. I never wear them outside the house.

I shake my head at myself, opening up the book and flipping through the pages until I hit Mr. Garrison's class. Awesome. I pop the cap off of my pen and bite my tongue slightly in concentration.

Alright. So I figured out that it's the same person from before, so that helps me a little bit.

I go ahead and make dark x's over Wendy, Bebe, Red, and Annie's pictures. Pretty damn sure he's a guy this time around.

Pip's dead so I guess he's disqualified.

Cartman obviously. I scowl and violently scribble him out before moving on. Butters, Token, and Kevin were at that meeting with him, so I mark them out as well. I pause in thought for a moment. Clyde and Token are pretty much fucking attached at the hip anymore. I'm willing to bet money that Clyde's in that group, too. I mark him out just out of gut instinct.

Bradley and Tweek are both shorter than me and can't do much in matters of running around and heavy lifting, so they're out.

Jimmy and Timmy, no duh. X'd out. That Francis kid moved like, forever ago. Pretty sure he was shorter, too, but whatever. Point is he's out.

I look down at my book, three people remaining.

Stan, Kenny, and Craig.

Oh shit.

I look up at my two friends on the floor, narrowing my eyes at them. Could one of them really be Mysterion? They've been here the whole time though...how on Earth could it be one of them?

But...Craig? No. No it can't be Craig. Craig's a fucking asshole. He hates me and I hate him back. Craig sure as hell wouldn't save me from getting hurt. And there's no way in holy Hell that he would kiss me on top of that. Talk about starting a relationship with me? No. No that's not something that Tucker would reduce himself to.

Right?

Maybe he has Multiple Personality Disorder...except he knows that the other side is there and is fully aware of himself being two separate people.

Guess I just tossed that theory right out the window.

I'm not too sure. Craig has the football build that Mysterion has. Or at least the subtle muscles and height. He's just about the right size for Mysterion if I'm thinking straight.

I guess it _could_ be him...but a part of me is just doubting that left and right. Just because it isn't disproved doesn't give it any real ground to stand on. Craig doesn't care about the city and he certainly doesn't care about me. Unless he's really fucking good at hiding emotions. Which I guess is pretty possible. Craig's always seemed like a really nonchalant person about everything...Goddammit.

But what about Stan and Kenny?

I stare at them questioningly. These two are my best friends in the world. They're my brothers. Could one of them really be leading this double life and me not have any clue about it? What's worse, one of them has these feelings for me and I never noticed? That just seems too hard to believe.

But at the same time, it's not too hard for me to wrap my brain around.

Over the years, they've literally turned into my protectors. I don't know how many times these two have stepped between me and someone (usually Cartman) who was angry and trying to attack me for something.

They're both strong, defiant of the rules that this town lives by. But they're both good people, they're morally straight and honest. They have good intentions.

It's not that hard anymore for me to see one of them putting on a mask.

But this just doesn't make any sense to me. Kenny and Stan...they're not this kind of person. They're not the Mysterion type. They don't hide around. Stan doesn't get involved with things that don't directly involve him anymore. And Kenny tries to stay out of doing things that he knows he could end up getting killed by.

So why would they become Mysterion? Why would either one of them attempt it? Mysterion literally came out of nowhere and just happened to pull me out of danger. He said he'd been watching me.

These two are with me almost constantly.

But something still just doesn't fit. They've both been here all day. They were waiting for me to get home. I know these two, they were here waiting to yell at me again for being so stupid and going off on my own.

And that's just it, I _know_ these two. Everything one of us does, the others usually are right there beside us or at least aware of what we're doing.

This Mysterion things seems to have blown that all out of the water, though.

Mani comes up and nips at my arm, rubbing against me before falling over curled up against my leg. I pet his side, still staring at Ken and Stan.

Stan is overprotective and aggressive when it comes to me being stupid, just like Mysterion.

Kenny wants me safe and he has no problems teasing me but quickly turning serious, just like Mysterion.

And then Craig is still an option that hangs in the air. That asshole has no problems beating the shit out of people and telling me what to do either, just. Like. Mysterion.

I groan, falling over onto my side, my head hitting the pillow. I tear off my glasses and throw them back in the drawer along with the yearbook. Mani meows at my lack of attention, hopping up in front of me and getting in my face. I move him down towards my stomach and pet him, letting him lie down finally, curled up against me.

My life is in danger from the hands of my fat enemy from when we were kids. My love interest is a boy who runs around in a jumpsuit and underwear, stalking me and vowing to put his life on the line for me. This boy could easily be one of my best friends or another of my enemies.

My life has become a living comic book. But I get no synopsis as to what my answers are, I don't get to just flip the pages and look ahead to see just who it is that's holding my well-being in the air.

All I know is this: Cartman is after me. Mysterion has affection for me. I'm in both of their sights and I have no where to run and the only people I could turn to are possibly this holder of affection. I sigh and shake my head exhaustedly, feeling the cat nuzzle against me.

This is South Park. I guess that an adventure was just long overdue. But kid's games are over, I don't think my moral of the story will be so easy to find again.

Not much I can do as I'm held captive in my own house. I guess it's going to be Mysterion's turn to figure things out. I just have to play the waiting game.

* * *

_**A/N: See? Kinda sorta filler but not really.**_

_**Stan, Kenny, Craig.**_

_**Your votes are pouring in, but it's already planned so whatever you say, kids xD**_

_**Though your guesses are really awesome to read XD Keep em up. It puts a smile on my face~**_

_**Thanks for R&Ring!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Alright kids, you guys are awesome. I'm sorry, there's no other word. I've been cracking up at your comments, so thank you xD**_

_**This chapter is going to be true to what my stories are known for. Sort of. Well, kind of. **_

_**The end will have naughty no-no action. I am saying this for the mere fact that this story originally just had people who usually read my stuff so there were going to be no warnings. But then the eps happened and all you new people showed up.**_

_**So I'm being courteous because I really don't know all of you and your tastes :3**_

_**Enjoyyy~**_

_**

* * *

**_

Two weeks. Two weeks of just sitting around and waiting. Waiting and watching the news. I'm going stir-crazy. My mother is more than elated with me being home all the time. You never realize how lonely a housewife is until you're forced to spend every hour of the day with her.

'Oh let's do this, Kyle.' 'You'd love this show, Kyle.' 'Kyle, do you want to learn how to fix blahdeblah? We can surprise your father!'

Holy fucking shit I think I'd prefer being kidnapped by Cartman at this point.

Mysterion comes to check on me twice a day; Once in the morning and sometime at night. He's still looking for Cartman, but is more concerned about just keeping me safe. I think he's getting paranoid. It's sweet, but a bit obnoxious at the same time. If he'd just _find_ Cartman and get the fat moron arrested then he wouldn't have to worry about keeping a watch on me. Oh well. I can't say I don't enjoy his visits.

I've been keeping tabs on him as the days press on, watching the news constantly to see if he's ever mentioned. He usually is, typically him trying to fend off the little Coon gang from robbing banks and beating up old people. I keep scanning the footage that we're provided with, looking for some kind of hint as to where they may be hiding out. There's no way that they stay in the woods constantly. I know Cartman way too well.

There's no fridge out in the forest.

I sit at my desk, staring down at a piece of paper in the low lighting of my lamp. I tap a pen against my head as I look down on what I have written: Stan, Kenny, Craig.

For weeks I've had this stupid paper just sitting here. I want the chance to cross off at least one of their names. I need some kind of answer before I go absolutely insane. Each time the hero visits, I try my luck with asking things that may give me some kind of hints. But I have to hand it to him, he knows his ways of avoiding the subject or leading me in ten different directions with just one word. Usually he just kisses me and I completely forget what the hell I asked him and he leaves before I can protest.

Tricky bastard.

My door opens and rips my thoughts away from the paper as I shoot my head over towards it. Ike stands in the doorway, yawning loudly and holding Mani. "Your cat keeps trying to sleep on my socks," he says dryly.

"So?"

"So let him sleep on yours," he pouts.

"He's a cat. He sleeps where he wants," I shrug. "Just drop him off and close the door if you're so uptight about him."

"Kay," he says, literally dropping the poor guy and quickly closing the door before he can dart out. Mani meows at the sudden impact and I frown. Fucking little Canadian...

"You okay?" I ask Mani stupidly, getting up from my chair and picking him up. I scratch behind his ear and he purrs, rubbing against my chest. "Come on, you can sleep on my socks," I sigh, kicking over a basket of dirty laundry by my desk. I smirk at him as he continues rubbing against me lovingly. Damn thing is too cute for its own good. My eye catches something moving and I glance up, finding a silhouette outside my window.

I scream, falling over with the cat clutched tightly in my arms. My mind automatically flashes to Cartman and his stupid band as I see the darkness.

"Kyle, it's all right," I hear a husky voice mutter from beyond the glass. "It's me."

My heart flutters lightly in recognition at Mysterion's gruff tone. I blush lightly, embarrassed by my reaction as I slowly get to my feet. A knock comes at my door before it bursts open. I whirl around to find my parents staring with shocked eyes.

"Kyle, what is it?" Dad asks.

"We heard you scream, is everything all right?" my mom asks, coming over towards me worriedly.

"I-I...I'm fine," I swallow, my heart trying to beat its way out of my chest. "I...I just heard an owl outside my window. It...it hit the glass and I just freaked, that's all," I bite my lip.

They let out collective sighs, both of them looking out my window. I realize my absolute stupidity with that statement, looking for myself and finding Mysterion out of sight. Thank God.

"Well, get some sleep, Kyle," Mom says, patting my cheek. I roll my eyes subtly at her, giving her a slight nod.

"I will. Night Ma. Night Dad."

"Good night, Kyle," Dad says, holding the door for my mom and stepping out with her. He shuts it and I quietly lock it after him, standing for a moment and just stroking Mani, trying to calm my still racing heart.

A rapping is heard from my window and I look again, the hero waiting outside. I can't help but smile a bit, walking over and unlocking the glass pane. He hops in and stares at me in silence for a few seconds.

"Nice going," he finally snorts out.

I frown, "Fuck you. I can't always think on my feet that well."

He chuckles, closing my window behind him and leaning against the wall. Mani hops out of my arms and over towards the pile of clothes, kneading the fabric before laying down and closing his eyes.

Mysterion and I watch him for a minute before he leans down, turning my head and capturing my lips. I smile against his mouth, leaning up and wrapping my arms around his hooded head, holding him closely. His arms encompass my waist, his tongue sliding down into my mouth furiously. I return his little battle, my own sliding around his muscle fluidly. He pulls me up onto my toes as he holds me and I feel my innards melting at the feeling, my face flushing over like wildfire.

I wish I could see his face as well, see if he's just as worked up over this as I am. I'm making out with a shadow. I can't see if there's anything special in his eyes when he kisses me; I can't see any color in his face or any kind of smirk afterwards. I just have to hope that I'm not the only one who's enjoying these moments.

He pulls back and sighs contently, his nose brushing against mine briefly as he backs away. "You have no idea how much of a relief it is to come here and see you're still not in the Fatass' clutches."

How pathetic is it that that's one of the most romantic things I've ever been told?

I shrug for lack of anything better to do. "I think he just wants me as a target if you're nearby?"

"Hm," he muses. "This could be true..." he sighs, leaning his forehead against mine. "Kyle, I need your help."

"With what?" I ask, genuinely surprised with this statement. He's usually just been here, talked for a minute or so and left.

"I didn't want to do this. I wanted to keep you as much out of this case as I could, but I need you again."

"What do you need help with?" I repeat. "And why the hell would you keep me out of it? If I'm a target I should be entitled to information."

"Because you knowing more than you should could get you into trouble," he states. I should've seen that one coming. "Please. I...I can't figure out where the fuck Cartman is hiding out. The fat bastard...I can't find them anywhere."

I look down in thought before looking back into his cloaked stare. "I...I don't know," I shake my head. "If he wasn't in the woods where I initially found him and his gang...they could be anywhere," I wince. "This is going to sound incredibly stupid, but did you check his house?"

"Of course I did," he scoffs. "I'm not that stupid."

I wave my hands defensively, "Dude, I was just asking." I sigh again and run my fingers through my hair. "Cartman said something about attacking the East side of town more than the West. He's a lazy bastard so I'm sure that they're set up somewhere in the East."

"You think so?"

I nod, "There's a lot of old buildings there that they could easily get into and not have any interference. I'm sure that their stakeout is one of the old abandoned places. Either that or they rented someplace out," I shrug. "I mean, I'm as lost on this as you are."

He stares in silence for a minute before reaching into his cape. "I have a newspaper article from earlier this week," he states. "I know you don't get this paper," he throws me the front page of some obscure paper I haven't seen before. A small picture of Cartman and his gang coming from somewhere is plastered on the front section. "Do you know where that is?"

I squint at it. "I...I...I'm not sure."

"Kyle, put your glasses on and look," he insists. "I can't figure it out." I sigh, walking over to my nightstand and pulling out the glasses, setting them on my nose and sitting on my bed.

"It...it looks like one of the buildings on 34th," I tell him. "It has that...rustic look to it with the old metal railing on the window," I point to the picture pointedly. He rubs his chin and murmurs out a 'hm', pacing my floor.

"34th...," he states. "You think?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure, but it's worth a try," I shrug, taking off my glasses and twirling them around in my hand.

"Right," he nods. "Anything at this point is worth a shot." He continues pacing the floor, looking deep in thought. Well, his body language suggests it anyway.

I set the paper on my stand and look at my glasses before my body goes rigid with realization. Glasses. Oh my god.

I stare at him with wide eyes. He paces a few more times before coming to a stop and staring back. "What?" he asks. "What's wrong?"

My lips tug into a crooked grin. "I...I almost know who you are now..." I get to my feet and shake the glasses at him accusingly. "These. You know I have these!"

"So?"

I grin, "Only Stan and Kenny know I have them," I murmur excitedly. "I never let anyone else see them. Craig wouldn't know. No one else would have the slightest clue."

He's silent before he stammers, "N-no...I-I mean, I've been...w-watching you for so long that I've seen them."

"Ah ha!" I point at him. "You're nervous! You're either Stan or Kenny!" I practically shout in excitement, hoping that my parents and brother can't hear me clear down the hallway.

He slaps his hand over my mouth. "Kyle, why have you been trying to figure me out?" he growls.

I shake his hand away and raise my brow at him. "What, you thought I wouldn't?" I scoff. "Please. You should know me better than that. Especially since you're one of my best friends," I smile wildly again. He pushes me back onto the bed and I groan, sitting up on the side of my legs and watching him. He turns off my desk lamp, the room becoming enveloped in darkness.

"What...what are you doing?" I ask, blinking at the sudden invasion of nothingness.

"Kyle..." he says lowly. I hear something shifting a bit as his footsteps come closer to me. My eyes finally adjust slightly to the dark and I stare at him in confusion through the moonlight. "Kyle," he repeats, leaning down in front of my face. I turn on my ass to face him better and he crawls overtop of me on the bed. My heart starts pounding out of control as he breathes over me, our body heat so close.

"Kyle, do you trust me?" he whispers.

"Of course I do," I say. "Especially if you're one of my best friends."

He sighs, leaning his head against mine. "You can't know, Kyle. You just can't."

"Mysterion, I have to sooner or later," I say, emphasizing the name to remind him that I'm not on the final name as of yet.

"Later," he breathes out. "Not now."

We're silent for a moment before I lean up slightly, staring at the darkness overshadowing his face and my face drooping sadly. "Why not?" I whisper. "Whether you're Stan or Kenny...I know everything else about you. Why is this so different?" I ask, my hand going up on its own accord and placing it against his cheek. "Let me know everything."

"No, Kyle," he shakes his head. "You _don't _know everything..." He leans in and kisses me again. He pulls back and whispers, "You didn't know that I'm Mysterion. You didn't know that I've been watching you like this for so long, that I've wanted these kinds of moments for so goddamn long."

I shake my head back at him. "I...I guess I didn't," I sink a bit at the truth.

"You don't know how much I want you safe," he says, kissing my lips. "You don't know how much I care, how much I watched you even as my normal persona, just to see you didn't get hurt," he kisses my cheek.

"I...I..." I fumble for words to retort, my thoughts overrun as his lips trace over my throat.

"You don't know," he pauses to kiss my neck, "how much I want you." My heart is going insane, my head is purely spinning with his words as he pushes me onto my back, leading me with soft pecks over my skin.

"How much I want to stop this game," he whispers hotly against me. "How much I want you to be able to call me what I really am other than Mysterion."

"Let me," I whisper, grabbing his hidden face in my hands and making him stare down on me. "Let me see you. I fucking want to more than you could ever imagine. You...You don't know how insane this is making me. Just...just being an observer...just..."

"Never being close enough to touch it," he finishes, straddling over me and letting his gloved hand slide up under my shirt. "Just standing there, wanting it so much, but thinking that you can't have it. Willing to trade everything in the world just so you can have it, so you can say its name with no doubt in your heart." I stare at him, speechless before he sighs in the moonlight. "Trust me, I know," he states, kissing me passionately on the lips.

My eyes slide shut and I worm my arms up around him, feeling him slide his hand over my stomach and chest. He pushes down on me, my lips parting in a gasp as his tongue slides down over my own. My fingers twist in his cape, holding him down on top of me as he continues rubbing over my skin, ghosting over my skin with his fingertips. His hand rests over my chest and he pulls back, watching me carefully.

"Your heart is beating so fast," he whispers. I can feel my body quake underneath him, the way his rough, grating voice comes down in sultry waves. The way his warm form is wrapped over top of me, his cloak hanging around us like a blanket. I can't find any words as I stare up at my mystery lover. Everything about this is so right, yet so wrong.

He's become my savior, he's the man who's willing to put absolutely everything on the line to keep me safe. But...he's the man afraid to let me see behind the mask. I don't know whether or not it's just an issue of safety, but also trouble with trust. I want him to trust me, I want him to realize that I'm not just some idiot fanboy who's excited to be talking with my superhero. I want him to see that I care about him for the person that he is, for the man that he is. Not just for the hero facade.

"I..." I shake my head. "I...wish that...y-you didn't...want me so safe," I whisper. "This is killing me. I want to know you. Not just Mysterion," I shake my head once more. "I don't care about the mask or the cape. I want to know the person better."

He's silent for a moment, leaning up a little bit. I watch him tear off his gloves and throw them aside. He holds my cheek lightly, his warm palm beaming on my skin. I lean into his touch, my head involuntarily nuzzling into him. His other hand travels back up my shirt, and I can tell he's wary, waiting for me to tell him to slow down.

I don't want him to. I want to know the person. _All_ of the person.

I bring my hand up to the one over my face, linking my fingers between his and clasping him tightly. He slowly works his way up to my chest, rubbing over my left nipple seductively. I can feel my chest tightening up in a fury of butterflies, a nauseatingly sweet grip overpowering any control I once had. He backs down a bit with his hand, starting to push my shirt up. I lift my body a bit to help him, rubbing against him in the process.

Jumpsuits and underwear don't leave much to the imagination.

He leans down, his mouth closing over my nipple as he flicks his tongue over it. I moan, leaning into our clasped hands more as his teeth bite down on the sensitive skin. I stare down at his hood, my mouth partially open and my eyes hazy with need. I honestly never thought this would happen. I expected him to be so cautious about everything to not let himself get too close to me...

I guess heros have serious needs, too.

He bites down again and I arch up in a moan before he pulls back, staring down on me intently. I watch him back through a tense moment.

"Kyle."

"Yes?" I ask, hearing my voice quiver and tonguing over my lips briskly.

He's silent for a moment before I hear a whisper, "You're sure?"

I nod, "Yes."

I can practically feel his tenseness, the way he's battling with himself over it.

"I...I can't let you see me," he states, reaching under me and sitting me up. "You're going to have to trust me one hundred percent. Do you understand?"

I nod again, "I do."

He raises his hand, a long strip hanging from it. I stare at it before recognizing it as my scarf. "You have to trust me," he repeats, reaching behind me and bringing the cloth over my eyes. My heart twists in a jolt of panic, my body naturally panicking at the sudden loss of my sight. The scarf is tied tightly behind my head and I gulp softly before he gently places his hand on my chest, pushing me back onto the bed.

I stare into the fabric, feeling him tracing over my body with curious fingers. With careful touches here and there. My arms lay up beside my head, my fists curled lightly with anticipation as I wait in the darkness. He slowly pushes my shirt back up and I move with him a bit, letting him tear it off my body and throw it aside. I hear it land with a gentle thump against my carpet. I hear him let out a breath, tracing over my torso with more care than one would handle a porcelain doll. The bed creaks softly and I feel a warmth wash over my stomach. I feel him kissing my abs, working his way down over my bellybutton and towards my jeans. My body is twitching in over-enthusiasm, in pure anxiety as he nears closer and closer to my waist line.

He finally does, kissing my zipper and making my thighs tense. He chuckles, wrapping his hands around my button and slowly undoing my pants. My shaking is becoming erratic as he slides his fingers under my boxers as well, slowly and purposefully pulling the fabrics down my legs. I can feel myself blushing all over my body, fairly glad that he can't see me reacting as such as he pulls the clothes down and off of my ankles. My knees come together reflexively, my head turning to the side as though I'm trying to evade his stare.

Not like I have to look at the guy anyway.

I can hear him let out a shaky breath, his fingers trailing up my thighs. He runs his first two fingers along my cock, pinching the skin gently between his index finger and thumb and running along the thin underlining of my skin. I moan again, my head tilting back as he touches me. I feel a wet warmth fall around my skin and arch up in pure shock. His tongue moves around my hardening skin, my body falling prey to his deliberately teases. He hollows his cheeks around me and I let out a shuddery breath, my head turning atop the sheets as he takes his hands and strokes my inner thighs as he bobs his head.

My body is going into complete overdrive. His warm touches, his engulfing mouth, my complete inability to see what he's doing...everything is on fire. My nerves are tingling in excitement and pleasure as he keeps working on me. My breath hitches as I feel him pull off of me for a moment. I hear the fumbling of fabric as he takes his hands off of me. I can hear a loud collection of material hitting and cascading down onto the floor and my eyes shoot open under the scarf.

His cape is off.

I can hear more fabric sliding and my heart starts pounding louder. His suit. He's taking off his suit. Two loud clunks. His boots. I close my eyes, trying to imagine him taking off his suit. Sliding down his broad chest, going over his flat abs...I lick my lips subconsciously. I hear another clang onto my floor. His belt. Now he slides the suit and underwear down around his cock, past his thighs...I feel him lifting one knee at a time off my bed, fighting the fabric down around his legs before finally throwing it off to the side.

I hear the thump and draw in an anxious breath. My fists tighten and my breath hitches. He leans back over me, the bed dipping as he moves overtop of me slowly. My hands automatically fly up, my hands hitting his shoulders before I slide them up his neck and grasp his face. He leans down and kisses me again, grinding his cock down on top of mine. I gulp as I feel him brush over my skin. Size is intimidating when your eyes aren't exactly operable.

My hands slid up to the back of his head, my fingers running through his lush hair. This sucks. Kenny and Stan have about the same length of hair. And that stupid hood would make either one of their styles a frizzed-out mess so I can't attribute the style to being Kenny in particular.

Goddammit.

His arms slide under my lifted shoulders, grasping my hair back as he slams down onto my lips. We moan together as he digs his hips down onto my own. This sensation is almost over-stimulating in its own right.

I have Stan or Kenny right now. I don't have Mysterion anymore.

He moves his left hand from my hair, sliding it down my body slowly as he continues rocking our hips together. He slowly cups my ass and squeezes my skin teasingly. I buck my hips up slightly in excitement, quickly forced back down onto the bed by his pushes.

He leaves my skin for a moment, his hand disappearing. I hear him opening a drawer next to my head and raising my brow. The hell is he doing? He pulls something out and sets it on the bed. It slides into me, a cool, smooth surface. It takes a moment for me to remember the hand lotion I have stored in there.

Goddammit, both Ken and Stan know about that lotion. This isn't aiding my imagination at all.

He traces a finger smothered in lotion along my skin, me gasping from the sudden cold on my flesh. He trails down towards my ass, very slowly pushing his finger into me. I wince, letting out a soft groan as he presses in a second finger. He pulls back from my lips and I can feel him staring at me as he thrusts his fingers in and out of my body. He backs down from overtop of me a bit as the bed shifts and he escapes the grasp of my fingers in his hair. I feel him wrap his lips around my cock yet again. My body tenses from the movement, my mouth gaping with unheard gasps.

I fucking want to see him, goddammit. A part of me is saying to just get rid of the blindfold. I can just rip it off my head and see him. I could just peek under and catch a hair color and everything would be all right.

But I'm not stupid. He's watching to make sure I don't do that. He told me to trust him, and I have through everything else we've been through. I guess this is no exception to his rule.

He pulls his fingers out of me and leans back overtop of me. I hear him squirting out more lotion on his hand and take a deep breath. All noise stops for a moment.

"Kyle," He says softly.

"H-hm?" I respond, thoroughly embarrassed by my shakiness.

"I can stop."

"Don't," I tell him, my hands finding his face. I lean up and kiss him, leading him back down overtop of me. He sighs contently into my mouth and I can hear the slick sound of him preparing himself.

I'm fucking scared out of my mind right now, won't lie. This is my first time doing anything with anybody, and I'm with someone who I'm not even sure who it is. I can't see what's going on. I'm basically just laying here and letting things happen. I'm not used to lacking some form of control, it's nerve-racking.

I feel him sliding his cock over my ass and my stomach does flips a mile a minute. He pulls back for a moment, murmuring "shh, I'll go slow," before gently pushing his head into me. I cringe at the feeling, my fingers twisting in his hair and my head falling back as I try desperately to relax. He grunts quietly, I can feel him watching me as he continues shoving himself into me. I feel tears stinging my eyes and gasp out brokenly. I try to keep quiet, a part of me afraid that he'll think he's hurting me.

He is, but I'd rather keep that information to myself.

He kisses my neck, a hand resting against my cheek as he buries himself into me. He finally comes to a stop and my mind is nearly exploding with thought. I have one of two people currently shoved into my ass. I have no idea what's happening at this point other than the fact that I'm sore and he's waiting for me to give him an okay.

I tilt my head down, he takes the hint and kisses me fully, shifting overtop of me and pushing me into the mattress. I feel his arm not preoccupied with my face, running my hand down along it as he slowly starts thrusting. I moan into his mouth, tracing down the appendage and finding his hand. I fucking need something right now. He understands in an instant, grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers together. He presses my arm above my head, holding me down as he completely overshadows my body, pressing into me faster.

Each push seems less intrusive, my stinging pain giving way to fits of warmth and pleasure crawling up my system. My eyes slide closed under the heavy fabric of my scarf, my imagination fleeting between the blue eyes of either of my friends. The dark, deep azure of Stan's, the light, glittering cerulean of Ken's. I don't know which one of those pairs is staring at me right now. It's killing me.

He changes angles slightly, his cock burying deeper into me and slamming into my prostate. I yelp, arching up as my nerves are lit aflame once more, ever essence of my core tingling in over-excitement. He chuckles huskily, keeping a steady pace as I finally find it acceptable to relax around him.

He brings his hands down, letting go of my hand for a moment and sliding them over my thighs. He cups under them, raising my legs and putting them over his shoulder. I wince as he slides into me faster, my muscles stretching uncomfortably.

"Ah...ah..." I gasp out. He grabs my hand again, pushing into me faster and kissing me passionately. My lungs feel somewhat crushed, my stomach curled up into itself and the butterflies being brutally smothered. My toes curl in the midst of my tense position, my entire body shaking with each of his thrusts nearly sending me flying off the bed.

"Mys...Mysterion," I whisper against him, my mouth working on its own accord through my passion-induced haze. He just kisses me harder, thrusting and keeping me down on the mattress. I think he's trying to keep himself quiet.

My face is feeling unbearably hot underneath this damn scarf. My mind is reeling alongside the pit of my stomach. I can feel the tenseness and the churning in my stomach intensifying with each push, each thrust pulling me closer and closer to my edge. My hands go up, twisting and curling into his unruly hair. I shudder in pleasure and he smiles against my mouth. One of his hands wraps around my suspended leg, grabbing my stiff and leaking cock. I gasp as he starts pumping on my skin tenderly, exploring my mouth with his tongue.

I'm going mad; every sensation he's giving me is making my body spasm far out of my control. His touch, his breath, the entire mystery and shock of what's happening; it's too much.

He feels me losing it and presses against me harder, swallowing my cries as my vision changes from the bleak darkness of the scarf to a blinding white. My body jerks up a bit and I loose my control, spilling my seed all over our stomachs. My muscles clench around him as my body simmers down and he pulls back from my mouth as I pant. He moans softly, hitting into me a few more times as I try to calm myself from my high.

It takes me a moment to realize him pulling out of me and I hear the slick sound of him pumping his own skin. He drops my legs from his shoulders, my thighs burning with a slight tingle as I try to collect myself still.

"Fuck..." he murmurs before groaning and I feel splashes of warmth falling over my stomach and chest. I try to direct my head up towards him, but can't seem to do it as it falls back atop my sheets in exhaustion. I moan softly as he continues releasing onto me before it finally comes to a stop. A few moments pass of nothing but our heavy breathing, the spots settling from behind my eyes and fading into the darkness of my blindfold. I feel his fingers tracing through the cooling mess on my abdomen, smearing up my chest and neck, trailing my chin. I part my lips slightly and take his fingers into my mouth, tasting him on my tongue and feeling myself flushing again.

He takes out his fingers as I clean them, leaning over me and grasping my curls, pulling me up against his mouth. I grab around him tightly, kissing back and digging my fingers into his back. He shoves me down and kisses me harder, twisting his hands around my hair and keeping me held against him. I can't say I mind.

He finally slows down, pulling back, sliding his tongue along mine before completely leaving my mouth. He lets go of my hair, sitting up behind me. I want to sit up too, trying to move to do so before he pushes me back down on the bed. "Hang on," he says, getting off of the mattress. He leans down and kisses me again before I hear him walking, gathering some clothes from the floor. I listen to him, watching through my clothed eyes.

"Mysterion?" I ask quietly.

"Yes?"

"...how long have you really been Mysterion?" I question. "Have you really just been wearing the cape this long?"

He's silent before I hear him sigh deeply. "Do we ever really give up a part of who we are, Kyle? Once I became Mysterion when we were kids, there was no going back. It's a part of me."

"But...but you haven't been saving everyone," I continue. "You just showed up again a month ago...Why did you come back?"

I hear him stop and I gulp lightly. Soft footsteps come over and stand beside me. He stoops down and kisses me once more. "You," He says simply. He runs his fingers through my hair and I lie still in silence. I don't know what he means, but I know he won't go any further with his explanation.

"Stay here," he states after awhile. "I need to get something."

I hear him turn and unlock my door, walking out of my room. I roll my eyes slightly. Yeah, Mysterion, just walk around my house with your junk hanging out. That's cool.

I sigh, sitting up on the sides of my legs. I wince at my muscles screaming at me. I guess they're not used to that kind of treatment. I feel his and my releases still trailing down over my chest and stomach and sigh again.

This is making me feel like a prostitute now. I essentially had sex with a stranger. It's someone that I know, but don't know at the same time. This is a mess.

Fucking Mary Jane never had this problem.

I groan and shake my head at myself. Who the fuck am I kidding, I encouraged him to do it. I wanted it. I don't regret it. I just wish that I could have more information on him. Protecting me is overrated. I want to see him. I want to know him. I now know absolutely every part of one of my best friends, from his favorite color to the feeling of his dick up my ass. I just don't know who is just my best friend and which one is now my lover. I grit my teeth slightly. The aggravation is just overwhelming at this point.

I hear him come back into my room and look over towards the door out of habit as it shuts. There's no noise for a moment before he speaks up. "You're thinking."

"Yes. I am," I reply quietly.

"May I ask what about?" he states. I can hear the nerves underlining his rough tone. He thinks I regret this. He thinks I'm angry.

I smirk a bit. "You're one of two people," I say slowly. "Well now I've imagined sex with both of you. Hope that doesn't upset you or anything."

Not sure why I felt the need to slam his ego.

He chuckles a bit. "Well, who did you more vividly imagine then, Kyle?"

I cock my head, not really expecting that reaction. "I...I have no idea."

"Shame," he says. "I would've loved to hear you tell me that it was me that you kept thinking about."

"In that case...uh, Stan?"

"Aw, really?" he says, walking closer and sitting by me on the bed.

"No, no I mean Kenny!"

"Are you sure about that? I think Kenny would be a little more kinky, don't you?"

"You blindfolded me, Asshat," I scowl from the scarf. "That's kinky enough."

"Nah, that's a Stan kind of kink."

"I...I don't even..." I fumble, trying to search for hints in that. "Oh, fuck you!"

He chuckles amusedly at me and cups my chin, making me stare towards him. He kisses me again and I melt into him warmly. Fucking cheater. He pulls back and sighs. "You trust me?"

"How many times must we go over this?" I sigh. "Yes, Mysterion, I trust you."

"Good," he says, running a rough, wet fabric up my arm. "Do you know what this is?"

"Towel?"

"Close," he states quietly. "I need you to be quiet and trust me."

"O...Okay?" I blink. What the fuck is he going on abo-"MMPH!" I scream as the fabric goes over my nose and mouth. I inhale in my panic, a strong, metallic scent overpowering my senses.

"Shh, shhh," he says. "It's okay, Kyle, you're all right."

I can't help myself as I flail around a bit, trying to push him away. He pulls me into his body, holding me as my muscles start failing me, my vision becoming more obscured than it was before.

"I'm just gonna make you sleep," I hear him through my distorting senses. "You're safe. Just trust me."

It's a combination of his words and the overpowering chloroform that make me stop thrashing in panic. I lean against him exhaustedly, watching through blurred eyes as my blindfold is taken off. I try to make the conscious effort to look up at his face, not able too look past his bare chest before his gentle hand stroking my chin and the pulling away of the rag lulls me into complete darkness.

* * *

_**A/N: It's weird not being able to write facial expressions of both people :|**_

_**Anyways, thanks for R&Ring =w=**_

_**/sob the sex chapter would be the longest. I have too much fun T_T**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Wooooooo yep. Moving on.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**

* * *

**_

I feel fuzzy. My mind is clouded and my head is pounding. I clench my fists, feeling a sheet underneath me. Is it mine? Where the fuck am I?

I groan, creaking my eyes open slightly. My vision is severely blurred in the light. I shake a bit, trying to fight off the nauseating feeling in my stomach as I slowly prop myself up. I raise a hand to my head, trying to fight off the pulsing of my temple before slowly opening my eyes again.

My room. I'm in my room.

I look down at the clock, reading 11:23 AM. What? When did I fall asleep? And why do I feel like such shit?

I sit up entirely, rubbing my eyes in the light and looking around my room. I don't remember going to bed at all. I barely remember last night in general. I remember my parents...something about an owl?

My eyes shoot open in realization.

Mysterion.

I throw my sheets off, finding myself clean with a pair of pajama bottoms on. I look over on my floor, seeing my clothes from last night in a pile beside my bed. I glance to my stand, finding the paper there with Cartman's picture. I lick my lips, glancing around more. Okay, it really happened. I'm not hallucinating. But then why the hell can't I remember going to sleep?

I remember Mysterion coming in, asking me to help him find Cartman. I blush as I remember the next event. Quite vividly at that. My heart beats a little faster but I try to shake off the memories for a moment. He got up, and I couldn't see. I see my scarf hanging up by my door again, blushing again. Okay, he left then came back. We...we talked. I can remember that. He asked me to trust him again...

I narrow my eyes as it hits me. Chloroform. That bastard fucking knocked me out with chloroform! I yell and throw the paper across the room. That son of a bitch! That's right! I was trying to get him to spill who he was and the fuck drugged me! I grit my teeth angrily. That fucking bastard, who the fuck does he think he is? I'm sure if Cartman did the same thing he'd be angry as hell but just because I let him have some degree of control over me he does this? What the fuck!

I stew in my anger for awhile before there's a knocking on my window. I look over and find said bastard looking at me. I scowl at him, getting up quickly and shaking in dizziness. I fall over onto the floor and groan. He quickly slides the window open and jumps into the room.

Fucking hypocrite told me to lock it at all times.

"Kyle, are you all right?" he asks briskly.

I growl at him, shakily pushing myself up, batting his arm away as he tries to help me.

"No, I'm not _all right_," I sneer. "What the fuck did you think you were doing?"

"What?"

"Fucking knocking me out like that! You have some nerve you asshole!"

"Kyle, calm down," he says, putting his hands on my shoulders. I have half a mind to kick this fucker in the nuts. "Look, I did it because I needed to make sure you didn't see me."

"Well that sure as hell didn't stop you from fucking me," I hiss sharply. I'm not really angry about this, just irritated that he'd stoop to this.

"Kyle, it was precautionary."

"You know, you're some piece of work," I shove him a bit. "You constantly tell me to trust you, telling me that you're the only one that I can ever trust, that my life depends on you. And you have the fucking nerve to not trust me to not take a blindfold off? Are you fucking serious?"

"Kyle I-"

I ignore him, pushing through, "I could have done it at any time last night you know. So fucking easily. But I didn't because I thought that that would be a shitty move. I'm trusting you so why the fuck can't you trust me back? Am I that deceitful to you or something?"

"Of course not," he says quietly. "Kyle...Kyle I care about you. A lot." He sighs, pulling me into his arms and holding me against his chest. A part of me really wants to push away. A part of me wants to cry. The other part of me wants to beat the shit out of the part that wants to cry and just scream at the jerk holding me. He puts his hooded face against my hair and holds me tightly. "I just want you safe. I want you to have this mystery. Just for a little while longer. I promise, you will know everything soon enough. And you know that I would never hurt you."

"A part of me wonders just how you're like this," I mutter, pulling back from him slightly and staring at his dark face. "A part of me is waiting for you to just fucking tie me up and hide me somewhere."

"I would never do that."

"Why not? You've pretty much denied me my other freedoms. I can't leave my house because you told me to. I can't trust anyone on the outside anymore. Everything just boils down to you and me now," I stare at him. "I fucking trust you, that's why I haven't been breaking curfew or whatever you want to call it. I'm pretty pissed at your shit move last night."

He's silent, staring back at me and breathing deeply. "I understand."

"I don't think you do," I say, pushing out of his arms entirely. "Everything is by your rules. I have some fucking rules of my own."

He sighs, backing up and sitting on my bed. "Well, go for it," he gestures.

I was expecting a fight. Damn. I had a speech ready and everything. Oh well.

"One," I start, "You have to fucking trust me. And I mean really trust me."

"Already done," he states.

"Two, you can't be so secretive. I understand that you want to keep who you are under wraps for a while, and while I don't like this fact, I will accept it. I just hope that soon enough you'll be willing to take off the mask for me."

"I will."

"That means that if I ask a question about what you're doing, I better not get a goddamn 'classified' response," I narrow my eyes at him. "If we're together, I'm dead serious, I don't want huge secrets. Because you could be seriously hurt and no one would know where you are. I don't fucking accept that."

He's quiet, but I see his hood moving in a nodding response.

"Three...I care about you back," I say softly. "And I appreciate the fact that you're so concerned...but I have a life outside of you. Believe it or not, I'd love to just get out of this damn house. My mother is driving me absolutely insane. I'm not your prisoner. I'm going to get out of this house for awhile."

"Kyle, until Cartma-"

I hold up my hand to stop him. "No, you listen to me. I am not this frail little girl. I am not some thirty pound weakling who cries at everything. I'm a fucking big boy and I can hold my own ground."

"You're right," he says, getting back to his feet and walking over to me. "You're not a girl, but you're not the strongest person on the planet either."

"Hate to inform you, but neither are you," I respond quietly. He's silent at this so I continue. "Do as you wish to keep me in check. Protect me until your eyes bleed, but I can't just sit here for forever until you catch things that you think are going to hurt me. I think that I'll be safe."

"What if you get hurt?" he asks quietly.

"Then I get hurt," I state, holding my hands up to his face. "Look, whatever happens happens. But you telling me to stay home is stupid when you're the one who's really risking getting hurt. I don't want you getting hurt either, but I'm not telling you to stay indoors, am I?"

"It's my job to-"

"It's your choice," I say lowly. "This is not your profession. This is who you are, but by choice. You could just be sitting at home watching the news with me. But instead you've taken it upon yourself to protect people."

"I...It's harder than you make it sound."

"I understand, Mysterion, I completely do," I say sympathetically. "Sometimes morals are stronger than the desire to stay safe. Sometimes the heart overpowers the mind...Trust me, my mind has been telling me this month that you are the worst person for me to get involved with." I feel his jaw tense and smirk lightly at him. "But that's not what's leading me. Even though our situations are different, the circumstances are the exact same."

He reaches up, grabbing my hands in his and clasping my fingers tightly. "I still don't want you out where you can get hurt."

My smirk drops and I sigh. "Mysterion, I care about you...but you're not my puppet master," I frown. "You should have as much control over me as I do over you. None. Opinions noted, but you should not think that you realize that in the end, you aren't Mysterion. You're Kenny or Stan. And they both know that they have no control over me."

He's quiet for a moment before nodding softly. "Trust me, we know."

"I'm not just saying this because I'm closer to knowing who you are now," I explain softly. "I'm saying this because I think you're forgetting that I'm not just something to protect and care about. I'm a goddamn person who can't just stay home and worry all the time."

He sighs, "All right. But Kyle...know that I don't approve of this."

"I don't need your approval, I just need you to trust me," I say.

"I do trust you," he states, kissing my forehead. "I just care too much."

"Well, don't stop that," I tease. "Just...relax," I say, pulling him down and pushing our lips together. I'm still not entirely happy with him, but I'm feeling better. He runs a hand up my side and back, pulling me up and delving his tongue down. I sigh contentedly at the familiar contours of his mouth, gripping his cape back.

He pulls back a little bit and shakes his head. "I...I'm completely stepping over my lines."

"You're just kissing me. We fucked last night," I say dryly. "Little late for lines, don't you think?"

He's quiet for a moment, shaking his head again. "Fuck, I...I think I...I think I love you." he says, his voice almost cracking.

My eyes widen immensely at his words, the brute force of them hitting me head on. Love. Love never crossed my mind.

But what the hell else could this be? It's not just lust. It was never just lust. Obviously I care about him a lot more than just being my close friend...but love is a somewhat foreign concept to me. Not so much foreign I suppose...but just something I'd never really thought about. It felt for so long like it was just a stupid little schoolgirl crush, something fleeting and unattainable.

Then he kissed me. Then he vowed to protect me. Then he became more than just a boy with whom I was involved with. He's a fucking lover to me. Hell, it's in the goddamn title. Love of all things...my brain doesn't know what to make of it all.

He's tensing. He feels like he said the wrong thing. I stare up at him and smile softly. "I...I think I love you back," I state awkwardly. I have no idea how to be romantic. Goddammit.

He leans down, kissing me again and I smile, pushing him back towards my bed with my own will. His knees hit my mattress and he falls over onto it, his hands flying up and holding his hood up. He straightens up along the length of my sheets and I smirk, straddling over him on my knees. I stare at him for a moment before brushing his hands away from his hood, holding it myself.

"I won't move it," I promise. "Trust me," I say before leaning down and taking his mouth for my own. He runs his hands up my sides and along my back and ass. I focus on his mouth, tracing his tongue with my own and moaning as he grabs my ass teasingly. Our noses brush against each other and we pull back just barely for a breath, still against each other as he touches me.

"Did you mean it?" I ask.

"Of course," he whispers hotly against my skin. My heart leaps and he kisses my neck, nipping my skin tenderly. I rub my face against his, leaning up a bit and pecking his cheek.

The door opens and we shoot our heads over towards it. "Kyle," Ike starts, holding the cat, "Mom says to come ea-" he stops as he finds us. I stare back at him, feeling Mysterion holding my ass still and my face bursting into flames.

"Ike..." I start slowly.

"H-holy shit..." he says, backing away a bit. "You...Myste-...how the hell..."

"Ike, go away," I nod at him slowly.

"Holy...M-MOM!" he calls out. "KYLE'S MAKING OUT WITH MYSTERION!"

"Oh you little fucker!" I jump up and close my door in front of him quickly. I hear my mother screaming her little 'what what what' spiel and panic.

"Shit, Dude, you gotta go," I mumble frantically to Mysterion. He jumps to his feet, ready to go before he grabs me and kisses me again.

"I...I know," he says, still digging his tongue into my mouth.

I grab his face, kissing him back before my mind kicks back in. I turn from him and breathe out sharply, "No, you have to go." I kiss him quickly. "Come see me later, go!"

He nods, kissing me one more time before turning on his heel and hopping out my window. I close it behind him, grabbing a shirt from my closet and throwing it on. I grab my glasses off the stand and turn, running to sit at my desk. I throw my glasses on and grab the nearest book, flipping it open to the middle and trying to not look like I just ran a marathon. My door bursts open and I look to see my mom staring at me with wide eyes.

"Kyle, what are you doing up here, young man?"

"Reading," I reply calmly. "Why? Is it such a crime?"

"Well no..I..." she turns to Ike behind her. "Young man, do not make up stories about your brother," she lectures.

"But Mom, I saw them!" he exclaims pointing to my bed. "Mysterion and Kyle! They were...kissing and touching and I'm pretty sure that Kyle was about to have sex with him!"

I raise my brow at him. "Ike, wherever would you get an idea of sex so easily? What on Earth are they teaching kids these days?"

"You're right, Kyle," Mom nods firmly. "They really need to be teaching cleaner subjects. Ike, your thought process is completely inappropriate for someone your age."

"Mom!"

"No more, young man!" She frowns. "Now I want you to come eat and not another foul idea out of that mouth, do you understand?"

"I-" he stops short with her glare and sighs. "Yes, Mom," he mumbles.

"Good," she nods curtly. "Kyle, Sweetie, put down your book and come eat. You can read after breakfast."

"Aw, all right," I cluck my tongue in feigned disappointment, my heart still pounding insanely in my chest. She smiles at me before turning and heading down the stairs. Ike watches after her before turning and glaring at me, stepping into the room and closing the door.

"You dirty cheat," he hisses.

I smirk, "You're just jealous that I know how to play her game, ya little tattletale."

Ike pouts, "True." He comes in and sits on the corner of the bed, trying to avoid where me and Mysterion were lying. "Then again, I'm not the one trying to pretend to read the dictionary," he raises his brow. I look down at the book in my hand, realizing he's right and chuckle, setting it down.

"Well it worked anyway, so suck it."

"Seems to me like that was your motive a few minutes ago," he strokes Mani's head like he's some kind of villain or something.

I scoff, "What's it to you?"

"You're making out with a superhero. Dude, don't you watch any movies? Read any comics?"

"No, unlike you I don't waste my brain cells. I utilize my smarts," I stick my tongue out.

"Oh yeah, looked like you were doing some heavy thinkin'."

"The word you want is 'petting'," I smirk.

"Oh ew! Ewwwww!" he cringes as I burst out laughing. Little fuck deserved it. He calms down slightly and stares at me. "How the hell did you end up with him?" he asks.

A fair question. "See that furry thing in your arms?" I nod towards Mani. "Mysterion gave him to me after saving my ass on my birthday."

"Whoa! No way!" he shouts excitedly. "Were you being mugged? Held at gunpoint? Was a building collapsing on you? Tell me!"

"Um...mugged," I nod quickly. "Someone was trying to mug me." No way in hell am I telling him his brother was nearly raped. I'd never live it down.

"But Dude, aren't you worried?"

"About what?"

"About...being with a superhero. I mean...you're going to be in danger, too. You'll be like..."

"Fucking Mary Jane, goddammit, I know!" I sigh exhaustedly. "Next person to tell me that is getting punched in the goddamn face!"

He blinks before clearing his throat. "So...you don't care?"

"Not really," I shrug. "Mysterion is keeping his eye on me. I'm not all that worried. Besides, I'm not his little long-lashed bimbo damsel in distress. I'm perfectly capable of standing on my own two feet."

He shrugs, "I guess you have a point. You've beaten the shit out of people before. Course that was like, ten years ago, but ya know, whatever."

"Hey, shut up," I frown.

"Come on, Ky," he smirks at me. "You're so...you. Everyone else grew stronger, you just got taller. Admit it, you can't fight worth shit anymore."

"Want to test this theory?" I challenge. "Bet I can beat the living hell out of you, ya damn Canadian."

"Hey now, that's low," he pouts. "I'm your brother."

"Yeah, yeah," I wave at him dismissively. "I don't have to admit it though."

"Good," he rolls his eyes, getting to his feet. "I wouldn't want to be considered related to a ginger anyways," he snickers, tearing open the door and running out with Mani.

"HEY!" I shout after him. I watch him go down the steps and get to my feet, chuckling at him. I look over towards the window, looking out and opening it, sticking my head out and surveying around.

He's gone.

I sigh, backing up and closing the glass, locking it and leaning against the cool pane with a smile.

He loves me. Someone fucking loves me. My heart flutters as the words echo through my mind, feeling his warm breath on my skin again. I blush out of the imagination, my hand going up and rubbing my neck subconsciously. Mom calls my name and I turn from the window, a smile still over my face.

There's only one step left before everything falls into order: give my lover a real name and his true face.

* * *

_**A/N: THIS CHAPTER WASN'T IN THE STORY PLAN AT ALL.**_

_**WHAT THE HELL. IT JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE T_T**_

_**Oh well. Filler is filling. Nummy nummy in your tummies. AGREE. NAO.**_

_**...Love you :D **_

_**Thanks for R&Ring =w=**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Attention readers: please refrain from raping me in the mouth. Seriously, that would not be appreciated.**_

_**Talkin' to you, Mimi /stares.**_

_**...truthfully that comment made me laugh hysterically so thanks xD**_

_**Anyways, enjoy~**_

_**

* * *

**_

It's been about a week since Mysterion didn't become quite so insistent on me hiding in my house under my bed. Things have been going a hell of a lot smoother since then. I'm leaving the house every day now, finally feeling sunshine. But I'm trying to be aware of his anxiety as well, so I'm always either out with my parents, my brother, or Stan or Kenny.

Which when I hang with one of them, it kills me. I feel unbelievably awkward standing next to either one of them. I keep watching them, looking for some kind of gesture that would indicate that they're Mysterion. Hearing them ask if I trust them, looking really alert at all times, taking off my pants, you know, simple indications.

So far, my friends have proven to be quite the actors.

As far as Mysterion goes, though, he's still fucking worried as all Hell. He's been checking on me twice as much now. Usually he just looks through my window, sees I'm all right, and goes off though, so it's not really invading me or anything. I usually get a good forty minutes with him at night when my parents and brother are out for the count though.

Can't say I hate those checks.

He still blindfolds me and he still wants to knock me out but we've come to the simple resolve that he locks me in my closet instead. I'm still not sure how I feel about this but it's better than chloroform I guess. At this point, I'm willing to do anything to make him sure that he can trust me. I've stopped trying to get him to tell me who he is, settling for just trying to figure it out on my own. I got him to bend to letting me roam around so I decided to give him a bit of relaxation as well.

These bouts of freedom have been nothing but paradise. Even though it's just me and Mom hitting the grocery store or me taking Ike over to get Filmore to take them to the movies, every moment I get to spend outside is just great. Sometimes I'll see Mysterion when we're in town, leaping across buildings and whatnot. Sometimes he sees me and stops whatever he's doing, following me for a while. It's a bit annoying sometimes but it still makes my heart flip warmly. I have a personal guardian. How many people can say that about themselves?

Today has been nothing but good. Woke up to Mysterion at my window, went out to buy food with my mom, and I've just been lounging around all day in the peace. I lay down on the couch, Mani on top of me as we watch the 3 o'clock news together. I stroke his head lazily and we watch something going on about the stock market. I'm not really that attentive. Right now Mysterion's stories are on in the evening and the morning. The afternoon crap is boring as all hell but it relaxes me at least. Besides, I have the source of those stories all to myself. Why the hell should it matter if I see it on TV anymore or not?

Ike comes over and sits on my legs and I groan at him in annoyance. "Dude," he says, "watch something else. Your boyfriend isn't in the DOW business."

"Ike, shut the fuck up," I roll my eyes. "Who the fuck asked you?"

"Mani."

"Mani's _my_ cat, Dickwad," I raise my brow at him. "He likes me a hell of a lot more than you," I scratch behind the feline's ear and he purrs contentedly. "See?" I stick my tongue out. Mani gets to his feet and jumps off of me, plodding off into the kitchen. "Hey!" I shout after him.

Ike falls back into the cushions laughing hysterically. "Sooooo much love," he snickers. I growl, raising my back leg from under his and kicking his back pointedly.

"Shut up, asswipe!"

"Kyle Broflovski!" Mom's voice arises from the kitchen. I pout as Ike laughs louder, clutching his stomach.

"You better watch your language," he imitates our mother way too good for his own good, wagging his finger at me. "Don't make me wash your mouth out with soap."

"Ike!" I call out loudly for Mom to hear me. "Don't mock Mom! That's not cool!"

"Ike Broflovski!" her voice rises again. Ike cringes as she shouts, "Young man, don't you make me come out there!"

He glares at me and punches my stomach and I let out an 'oof' before laughing with him. We settle down and our gazes both fall back to the television. We're silent for a few moments before Ike looks at me again.

"Ky, I have a serious question."

"Yeah?" I look at him.

He looks at me carefully, "Do...do you know who he is?"

I blink at him a bit before shaking my head. "No, I don't."

"So...," he narrows his eyes slightly in thought. "You realize...that you could be with someone dangerous...right?"

"Ike, I know he's not dangerous," I sigh. "I've been able to narrow it down to a few people and I know those people well enough to know I'm not in any kind of danger."

"Who've you narrowed it down to?"

"That's our business, Ike. Not yours."

"Aw, come on," he pouts. "Gimme a hint."

"No way," I smirk softly at him. "If he wants to reveal himself, he will. But as of now...we all have to wait. Myself included," I nod. "I'm the one person who he should be telling but he won't, and I'm starting to just learn to accept that fact."

"It doesn't bother you that you don't know who he is?"

"Pft," I scoff, "Only every waking moment of my life. But it's enough to know that he's a good person as of now. One day I'll know who he is and my life will be a little less complicated."

"Kyle, that's going to make your life _more_ complicated," he states dryly. "People will try threatening you to get his identity and shit."

"Ike, this isn't New York or Gotham," I say firmly. "This is South Park. A lot of fucked up shit happens, but this isn't so much of a concern. Our greatest 'criminal' right now is Car-'the Coon'," I roll my eyes.

"Someone who knows you," he nods pointedly. "Someone who wouldn't mind beating you up for information."

"Someone who's a lazy fatass who couldn't pull a good plan out of his ass if it was attached to a string," I continue.

"Someone who ground up people and turned them into chili," he reminds me. I wince. I guess he's got me there.

"Kyle, dude," he says leaning back, "I just totally think that it's a bad idea for you to be involved with him right now. I mean...I noticed you hadn't left the house. We all did. But now that I know you're with Mysterion it makes so much more sense. He was trying to keep you safe."

I nod, "Yeah. He was."

"Shouldn't you follow his advice?" he asks. "He knows more about this than you."

"Ike...you don't understand the situation," I sigh, sitting up and pushing him slightly. He sits up off my legs and I pull them out from under him, sitting cross-legged on the couch. He sits back down beside me and stares at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...this is more complicated than movies make it seem," I stare at him tiredly. "There's more to it than just one keeping the other one safe. There's a lot more under the surface than you get to see."

"I don't wanna see you guys naked together, thanks," he sticks his tongue out.

I smack the back of his head sharply, "Not what I meant, you little asshole," I hiss. He laughs and I shake my head. "Look, you're too young to understand. Hell, I barely understand. All I know right now is that I'm with Mysterion in more ways than just being an awestruck viewer. I care about him and he cares about me back...I worry for him and he worries for me."

Ike's quiet for a moment, nodding softly in thought. "Okay, I guess I just have one last question."

"What?"

"What the hell would your wedding be like?" he asks seriously.

"What?" I blink at the shock of his sudden question.

"I mean, would his family come in capes?" He continues on. "And would you have to like, sleuth around to find the cake? Maybe a big scavenger hunt to find the reception hall."

"Oh my god, Ike, we've been together a few weeks, shut the fuck up!"

He laughs and I can't help but join him. I doubt that Mysterion's the marrying type, even if that was on my mind. A part of me can't help but see him in a tuxedo, his hood poking out from under his lapels over his head and a pair of underwear over his slacks. I shake my head at myself, the two of us still laughing together.

"Kyle, sweetie," Mom calls from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I chuckle out.

She steps out with Mani in her arms. "Kyle, we forgot to get Mani's food at the store. Would you mind going and picking some up?" She walks over and hands me ten dollars and I nod.

"Yeah, Ma." I get to my feet and stretch. "You wanna come?" I ask Ike.

"Nah," he says, "I finally get the TV. Get me some gum though," he grabs the remote and flips through the channels.

"Sure, your Majesty," I scoff.

"Thank you, Kyle," Mom pulls me down and kisses my cheek. I pull back from her, turning and wincing in disgust.

It's one thing for Mysterion to do that. My mother is a different story.

"No prob," I wave, stepping through the living room and out the door. "Bleck," I say as soon as the door is safely closed behind me. I shake it off and step into the sunlight, looking at the lack of people on the sidewalk and scratching my head. So much for summer vacation from these kids.

I walk down the walkway and bop my head to music in my head, accompanied by thoughts of my talk with Ike. The little dork has more of a perception than I had thought, I guess. He's just as aware as me that what I'm doing with Mysterion is a bit dangerous on my part...but I'm not going to just stop because of supposed danger. I'm in a little too deep to really consider turning back now.

Not that I consider that a bad thing. Everyone's worries aside, I've honestly never been happier. It's nice having someone to count on. I don't have the kind of relationship where we text each other all the time and go out on dates and whatnot. I think I have it a little better, the kind of relationship that most guys my age wouldn't mind.

Deep talks and nightly sex in my bedroom. Honestly, it's not that bad.

Though I've noticed myself in public constantly looking and listening for any mention of my masked lover. I heard a group of teenage girls gushing about him when my mom dragged me out to look for clothes the other day; Talking about how handsome he might be and different ways they could get him to fall in love with them.

How much I wanted to strut over and tell them to take a number; that he was mine.

Makes me sound possessive upon retrospect but I prefer to call it attached to my boyfriend. Or lover...

Hm. I raise my brow as this crosses my mind. Is Mysterion my boyfriend? I mean...we're not 'dating', we're just in love with each other and having sex. But 'lover'...that makes it sound like we're not really together on any grounds other than nightly rounds.

I keep walking into the town, my head spinning around this concept. Maybe...maybe we are lovers. And just that. Something about that though...it just doesn't fit. It just seems like we're on such a more meaningful level than that. I guess. Maybe. Hell, I don't even know anymore. This is a girl's kind of thing to ponder.

I sigh, stepping into the town's limits and looking around. May as well just grab it from the pharmacy. I'm not in the mood to go be surrounded by people and have my thinking suffocated.

I walk a few blocks and come into the pharmacy, seeing the old man behind the cash register smile at me. I nod back and look down the aisles, finding a few stray people as well. I hit the aisle with the pet food and look at all the bags and blink.

I really should know what kind to get for Mani by now.

I stand there in confusion for awhile before sighing, taking out my cell phone and scrolling through the names. Fuck it, I'll just text Ike.

'_The hell kind of food does Mani get?'_ I send before putting it back in my pocket. I continue looking at the bags, my eyes landing on a purple on and my heart fluttering on its on accord. I smile, picking it up and looking at it a bit. I have no idea what the hell is in cat food, nor do I think Mani needs the senior blend but I'm really tempted to get this one for him anyway.

The door bell jingles and I don't pay much attention to it before I hear someone shout 'EVERYONE ON THE GROUND!"

My heart stops and I look up, finding three of Cartman's cronies standing in the doorway.

Fuck.

I see everyone in the aisles ahead of me going down and follow suit. I'm in the last aisle, they shouldn't have been able to see me that easily. I lick my lips and bite my cheek nervously, listening and peeking my head around the end of the shelves.

"There's something in here that we'd like," one of them calls out loudly. I can recognize Token's voice and clench my fists angrily. Fucking rich bastard. Why the hell is he doing this?

"Whatever you need, take it," the man behind the counter stumbles nervously.

"Trust me, we plan to," Token chuckles. I look towards the back fire escape door, not a few feet away from me. Mysterion needs to be here, he can catch these fucks and get information out of them. One of them breaks off and walks down the middle of the aisles, looking down them each carefully.

"What do you want?" the old man asks.

"Not a what. A who," Token says lowly.

My stomach drops. They've been following me.

I watch the figure coming down the ends of the aisles and gulp, wrapping my hand around the edge of the shelf and tensing as he nears me. I take a deep breath as he looks in the aisle ahead of me, quietly scooting into that aisle as he leaves it and looks down the pet's. He stands there confusedly, scratching his head.

"I can't find him."

"That little fuck is in here somewhere," Token hisses. "He's hiding." The other man starts walking back and I hide back in the pets aisle, my heart thudding loudly in panic. I don't have a lot of room to move around. I see two of them, both heading up either side of the aisles and I shake. I can't evade them...oh fuck...oh fuck...I watch them coming towards me and start calling in my head for Mysterion. '_Please come...oh god, please...'_

My prayers go unanswered as I hear a set of shoes beside me, looking up to find Token staring down on me with dark eyes. "Found you." He smiles behind his mask. I turn over, backing away slowly and seeing another one coming up behind me. "Get up, you're coming with us," he orders. My eyes flicker to the men surrounding me and I narrow my eyes.

I'm not going anywhere without a fucking fight.

I grab a bag of cat food from beside me, getting to my feet and throwing it in Token's face. He stumbles back, holding his nose as I speed towards the fire exit, bursting through the door and out into the street.

"Fucking catch him!" I hear among the fire alarm.

I turn on my heel, sprinting down the way. I make it about a block and a half before I hear motorcycle engines starting up. Oh fuck.

I keep heading down the sidewalk, pushing people out of my way as I run. The sound of the engines get closer and I look, finding the three freaks following after me. I yelp, digging my heels against the cement and making a sharp right turn down an alley.

Alleys are where he finds me. Mysterion will find me and he'll get these fuckers away from me. I just have to keep moving, keep going until I find him.

I gulp, trying to keep myself motivated to keep on going. I hear them breaking off to search for me and my stomach lurches nervously. I keep on running, sprinting down countless alleys in the hopes that I'll find my masked hero. I keep on looking up, hoping to see a glimpse of him jumping over the rooftops so I can call out for him.

I guess am his damsel in distress right now. Problem is that he doesn't know that.

I groan, biting my lip and trying to keep myself breathing as I race down the streets, my shoes clapping on the pavement obnoxiously loud. One of them finds me, cutting me off and forcing me to run across the street to a different alley. I run down the way, looking at the buildings and praying for someone to fucking stick their head out the window and call the cops for me. To do _something_ to help me. I exit the alley and another one comes up on my right, and I automatically turn and run left down the back roads of the buildings.

He catches up to and passes me, sliding to a stop in front of me. I panic, twisting and trying to head back the way I came before the other comes out of the alley, stopping me on that side as well. I see Token heading up and alley to my side, the other buildings beside me lacking any kinds of passageways for me to escape.

I'm trapped.

Token slides to a stop in front of me and I back up, shaking nervously as he gets off his bike.

"Come with us, Kyle," he says extending his hand. "You don't have a choice."

"F-fuck you!" I spit, watching them all coming towards me. I see a van backing up behind the one to my left and my eyes widen. They've been fucking _waiting_ for me. This whole fucking time they've just been waiting for me to be on my own.

The three close in around me and I shrink into myself, watching them all with terrified eyes. I hear the back of the van open and panic, trying to break off under the smallest looking of the three. They grab me and I thrash around, trying to break out of their grips.

"MYSTERI-" I try to cry out before a hand slaps over my mouth. They start pushing and dragging me back towards the van and I scream, desperately thrashing my shoulders around as they restrain my arms behind me with a death grip. I try planting my feet against the ground, but when that fails, I resolve to kicking at them furiously.

I'm not fucking going with them, I'm not going to be the fucking victim of this.

I keep twisting and turning to get away from them, my lungs aching and my muscles screaming at me. They're too fucking strong, I don't know what the hell I can do as I'm continuously pulled backwards towards their fucking getaway car. I'm not doing much but making them angry, barely putting a break in their stride with all my efforts.

"Put him down!" a familiar voice demands. My heart leaps in joy as I look up and see Mysterion standing a few yards from us, looking positively furious. Thank God. I smile under the hand over me, wincing as I'm pulled closer into their body and held onto tighter by all three of them.

"Well well well," the one behind me speaks. I narrow my eyes as I pick up Craig's voice. And I thought this jackoff could actually be Mysterion...I shake my head subtly. I should have fucking known. "About time you showed up, Cape-Fag." I hear the van backing up closer to us and my stomach twists nauseatingly.

"I said to fucking let him go!" Mysterion snarls. "I'll fucking kill you if you don't!"

"Slight problem with that," Token scoffs. He takes a flip knife out of his pocket, opening it and putting it against my face.

God. Fucking. Dammit.

"We can kill him a little quicker," he says lowly.

Mysterion is staring at me, I can just feel it. He's angry, he's scared, he has no idea what to do.

Can't say I'm feeling much different.

More hands fly over me and I screech in panic. I'm shoved backwards by Craig as he steps aside and I'm forced into the van. I wave my arms around in a flurry, trying to beat them away from me before I'm shoved onto the floor. Token keeps the knife pointed at me as my arms are ripped behind my back and I feel rope being wrapped around them.

"LET GO!" I yell, trying to shake them off of me. My skin is pulled taut with the coarse rope, my eyes watering at the burning I feel. "Stop! Let go of me you fucks!" I demand. Token puts the knife against my face again, slicing down sharply. I hiss at the sting, feeling a warm trail of blood starting down my face. I look up at the cloaked figure standing what seems like so far away from me. "Mysterion," I croak out before my hair is grabbed and I'm ripped onto my knees. A hand slaps over my lips again and I groan, trying to pull away from them.

"Watch the news tonight at 6 for further instructions," Token says calmly to Mysterion as the other two hop into the van and help hold me still. "Don't come looking for us or Kyle won't appreciate it very much," he chuckles. I growl, narrowing my eyes and jerking my arms around to try to pry out of these fuckers' hands. "You should know the drill, Hero-boy," he says, stepping into the vehicle with the rest of us. "Do as we say, he won't be hurt. Or at least killed," he shrugged. "I can't speak on behalf of Coon."

That was probably a lot more terrifying to me than to Mysterion. Though at this point, I really have no idea.

The van starts moving and I watch Mysterion getting farther away from me and cry out for him again. "Tonight at six!" Token calls out. "Don't be stupid," he finishes before closing the van door, leaving me with the hero's stance cut off in a mess of black plastic.

They look at me and I shake in uncontrollable anger, fiercely biting the hand over my lips. I hear Clyde's voice crying out in pain as it flies away from my lips and he shakes it in pain.

"You fucking weakass fucktards!" I yell, jostling around a bit. I'm grabbed tighter and growl. "The fuck is wrong with you? Why the FUCK are you doing this?"

Token shrugs, "Profit."

"Fuck you, Black, you're already richer than anyone in this piss-ass town," I spit. "Give me a real fucking reason!"

He sits back against the opposite side of the van, playing with the knife in his hand. I see my blood against it and scowl angrily. "I don't know, Kyle. Maybe it's just nice not having to be put down under authority. Maybe we're just looking to have some fun."

"It's not gonna be any fun when your ass is in a jail cell," I snarl. "Mysterion's going to fucking kick your asses and haul them to the police!"

They all break into laughter and I look around at them all with narrowed eyes. I count seven of them. Token, Clyde, Craig and what looks like Kevin are around me. There's another one beside me and two in the front of the van. I don't know who they are and I don't really care. I just fucking want Mysterion right now.

"Broflovski, you're an idiot," Craig scoffs.

"Tucker, you're an asshole!" I retort furiously.

"Mysterion doesn't stand a chance against all of us. He should've just come clean earlier. You wouldn't be in danger and he wouldn't be in this problem," he leans back and shrugs. "It's all his fault."

"I can't fucking wait to see you in court, you smug assfuck," I growl lowly. Something drops over my eyes and I panic, diving my head around it. My hair is grabbed and I cry out in pain as they rip me back into place. A piece of cloth is thrown over my eyes and tied tightly, catching some of my curls and making my eyes water. "What are you doing?" I demand.

"Well we can't have you seeing where we're going, Brof," Token chuckles. "Just hang tight, we're almost there." I feel the road bumping underneath us and my gut percolating in rage.

They were right. Mysterion, Stan, Kenny, Ike, fucking everyone was right. I should have fucking...I shake my head at myself, my shoulders dropping in defeat. I messed up. I told Mysterion I would be just fine...I lied to him, to myself. This is a fucking disaster.

"Thinkin', are ya?" Token speaks up.

"Fuck you," I murmur angrily. "You're just a fucking tool to Cartman. I fucking hate you guys."

Clyde's hand slides back over my mouth and I grit my teeth, my fists clenching as they remain tied in place. Someone grabs my legs and my instincts kick in and I fight back. I kick back at them, struggling as I feel them trying to tie them together.

"Fucking take it like a man, Broflovski," Craig mutters. They manage to hold me still long enough to bind my knees together and my heart sinks. I'm in so much fucking trouble. Mysterion won't know anything about where I am until tonight. I'm fucking alone in this for hours. I don't understand any of this. Cartman isn't going to gain anything from finding out who Mysterion is. He won't know anything more or less that'll give him any power or anything.

Ugh, this is just giving me a migraine.

The van lurches to a stop and my heart starts pounding uncontrollably. I hear the door open and try to roll over away from Clyde's grip. He pulls me back and takes his hand off my mouth. Another piece of cloth wraps over my lips and I groan, trying to shake my head away. A couple pairs of hands hold me still as the cloth is tied off before I'm dragged across the bottom of the van. I'm lifted up into someone's arms and I can hear them laughing with each other, my body tensing in my rage.

We stop moving and I hear what sounds like a garage door sliding up a bit before we move straight again. The door slams closed and my throat swells up a bit in my panic and realization. I'm a fucking hostage. I'm surrounded by people who've been hurting citizens for the past month. I'm in serious danger.

I shake lightly before I'm set down on a floor. It's cold and hard, it must be cement. The voices from the others recede from me, their footsteps echoing as they leave. The garage door opens and closes again and the sound echoes around me. I'm probably in an empty room...but why are they just leaving me here? Jesus fucking Christ...what if they planted a bomb or something?

No...no...I shake that thought out of my head. I'm being dumb. They're just keeping me here for a few hours until Mysterion either rescues me or they let me go after he reveals himself. My imagination is going way past what it needs to.

I freeze as I hear footsteps coming towards me, my heart racing. What the hell's happening? The source of the noise stops in front of me. Someone bends down and breaths in my face. I recognize the scent. Just like from the first night.

No, no, no, god no... I shake my head, trying to scoot back before my blindfold is taken off and I find myself staring into the deep brown eyes of the one person I'd rather kill than ever see again.

He smiles at me evilly, tonguing over his lips before leaning towards me and murmuring darkly, "Well, hello, Kahl."

* * *

_**A/N: LE GASP.**_

_**...iono. Someone had to gasp. May as well be me.**_

_**Thanks for R&Ring :3**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Well, Aryan, you have my attention since it's obvious you really wanted it. Practically begging for me to mention you in an A/N. Guess you win that part. However, to you I just have to say this: About that site where people 'rip' on my stuff? Yeah? Link or you're talking shit. Thanks :)**_

_**As for the rest of you, more naughty no-no to follow :D If this upsets you I'm sorry...but then again you read the first chapter...And it's me. I mean...come on.**_

_**Enjoyyyy~**_

_**

* * *

**_

We stare at each other for a good minute, his eyes sparkling that goddamn mischievous twinkle he gets whenever he's winning something. My stomach turns at this thought. He's fucking winning right now. Eric fucking Cartman is winning. I'm tied up and Mysterion has no clue where I am or what's happening to me.

This fucker has us on a string.

"So," he starts, "how does it feel to be helpless, Jew?"

I glare at him, trying to use my bound legs to kick out at him. He snorts, pushing me down onto the floor on my side. I shake my head, staring up at him as darkly as I can muster. I want him dead. I want this fucker's blood smeared on the walls.

He stands, smirking at me before putting his hands behind his back and pacing the floor in front of me.

"Do you know why I had my men take you, Kahl?"

I roll my eyes. Men. Please, he's running a group of immature kids who may as well be Ike's age with the way they're acting.

He looks down at me and continues smiling. "Oh how I love you not being able to talk," he sings happily. Hate...so much hate... "Anyway," he continues. "I've been watching you and Cape-Boy," he states. Oh, because that wasn't fucking obvious or anything. Fucking retard... "And I noticed how close you two have been," he states. He looks at me and smirks, "Didn't know you were _that_ much of a fag, Jew. You seem to like taking it up the ass a little bit, dontcha think?"

My face is burning out of control and my throat is lurching nauseatingly. This fucker...he's been watching me and Mysterion...oh my fucking god. I don't just want him dead. I want to fucking kill him myself. Mysterion can just watch from the sides, I want the pleasure to be mine.

"I would think that you of all people should know better than to get so involved with a 'superhero', Kahl. After all, you're always the one bitching about repercussions, aren't you?"

Kill...Kill...Kill...

"Seriouslah," he continues on, "I mean, no one else. Absolutely NO ONE else is so closely watched as you are, Kahl. And thanks to you, I know why," he smirks, walking over to the side of the room out of my vision. I take the time to look around a bit. This is a warehouse of some kind. I'm not sure where I am. It's almost totally empty from what I can see sans a table to my right where Cartman walked. The afternoon light peeks through the boards over the windows and through the loosely-built garage door.

Cartman walks back over to me and bends down, something in his hand. A book. I look closely and my stomach lurches. My yearbook. I look up at his face and he grins smugly.

"Well. Craig works for me," he says pointedly, taking a pen and crossing him off as I had the others. "And it's not you either," he crosses out my picture. "So. It's Kenny or Stan, hm?"

I start yelling at him from under my gag. That fuck! When the hell did he...how...how did he know about that book?

Cartman chuckles at me with his head cocked. "Oh? Is this yours, Kahlll?" he taunts. "Well you may have been in your house but you weren't always in your room," he raises his brow. I growl at him.

Death. Death will rain upon him. So much.

He stands back up and looks at the book, talking still. "I'm not stupid, Kahl, I know you well. You wouldn't just leave the mystery alone, not when the little hero was so close to you," he chuckled. "And when you two fags started making out, it was obvious that you would be trying to figure out just who it was that you were letting into your pants."

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.

"You see, Kahl, you knew what you were getting yourself into, but you didn't quite know everything about what was happening," he smirks. "I've had my men watching you from the very first day that I gave out that newscast. I _knew_ that you would look for Mysterion and tell him just what was going on. I _knew_ that he would tell you to stay home," he looks down at me, "Though I didn't quite expect you to actually listen to him," he admits. "So we had to wait for awhile. But when you made that break out of your house that night, Tweek was the one watching you."

"TWEEK?" I shout under my gag.

He sighs impatiently, "Yes, Kahl, Tweek. Craig and him joined because Craig wanted money and Tweek wanted to hang with Craig now may I please continue my story?"

Fat bastard is sooooo lucky I can't really talk...

"Anyway, he told us you were heading for the woods. Luckily for us, we were already there. We had to move location a bit so that you would cross our path because I know from years past which route you take," he explains. Ugh, sick bastard. I shake my head in disgust and he presses on, "We weren't really planning on catching you that night," he chuckles. "We just wanted you to run to Mysterion's aide." He catches my raised brow and snorts. "You see, every superhero needs someone that they consider their weakness, the one that they just can't seem to keep out of trouble," he shrugs.

"Spiderman? Mary-Jane and his family. Batman? Well, Robin was a gay faggot who liked getting captured occasionally. Superman had Lois Lane. And all those other heroes? They've had their little squeezes that they've been bent on protecting. You see, we were in a way expecting Mysterion to just use you as a patsy, someone to help find out where we were, what our motives were, etc etc. But we really didn't think that you two would go all goo-goo eyed at each other and this would turn into something sooooo much more fun to torture him with," he says, his eyes gleaming. "After all, what is the weight of just the person who solves clues for you compared to the one you _looooove_?" he taunts, bending down and pinching my cheek. I snarl and rip my head back away from him, my eyes burning with rage and hatred.

He shakes his head, "Oh, Kahl. You just made it so easy. We were considering just forcing you to give us information. Nothing more or less. But then we realized...what kind of villains would we be then?" he smirks. "We just had to capture you, we have to make Mysterion weak in the mind and in the heart," he feigns a pout at me.

He straightens back up and starts pacing again, "Though I have to say, you have a lot more reserve than I thought. I was sure that after you promised to stay home that you would break it in about two days again." I watch him and narrow my eyes in confusion. I don't understand what this has to do with anything...He looks at me and laughs darkly. "What's the fun of capturing someone from their home? Aside from the psychological aspect of course," he shrugs. "I mean, we wanted to get you out in the streets, where there was a chance that that tights-wearing fag would be out and would see you getting taken away. And from what my men told me, that's exactly what happened," he grins widely. "I'm sure that his poor little mind is just wrought with distress," he says dramatically, clutching his hands to his heart. "I'm sure that he's imagining you...well...looking like you are now," he laughs loudly, his taunt echoing around the space.

My eyes are burning. I just want him hanging. This fuck thinks he can just stalk me and Mysterion and get away with it? As soon as the hero finds me this fucker is in for a world of hurt and I can't fucking wait to see it happen.

"You see, Kahl, it's all in the head," he pokes mine pointedly. "He's going to think of you and his mind will be filled with grief and anger and guilt. He's going to think, even if you're in no danger whatsoever, that he has to give into my every demand to keep you safe," he says evilly. "Superhero complex and all that," he laughs a bit.

I shake in my rage. He's fucking right. Mysterion's bound to feel like that. I shut my eyes and bite my cheek, really wanting my wrists undone so I can knock this fatass out and run to get Mysterion. To tell him I'm okay and to not do anything stupid...

My chin is snared in Cartman's hand and I open my eyes wide once again, finding him in front of my face. He grins darkly and licks his teeth. "You see, there's a problem in that logic, though..." he reaches with his free hand, running over my face before trailing down my chest and towards my jeans.

No. No. No fucking way...

He grabs the waistband of my jeans and tears the button open. My heart stops and he leans in towards my ear, chuckling lowly. "You're in a _lot_ of danger right now." I shake my head briskly, trying to throw myself out of his grip. He pushes me back onto the floor, forcing my jeans down around the rope around my knees. I cry out in horror, flailing all that I can in my restrained position. He laughs overtop of me, pushing my shirt up roughly. I try to squirm away as he forces in over my head, letting it fall around my bound arms.

I'm in a lot of trouble right now, I'm in so much trouble...Fuck I need Mysterion. I don't give a shit if I'm the damsel in distress anymore, I don't care if that'll count me as weak, I just don't want this to happen...This can't happen!

Cartman grabs my arm and I wince at his force as he rips me onto the side of my legs. I watch him with pleading eyes. He's known me since we were toddlers. He can't fucking do this, no matter how fucked up he is, he has to have some form of conscious in that flabby head of his. He stares at me and licks his lips and I start breathing uncontrollably, horrifically aware of my vulnerable state right now.

I can't run. I can't fight back. My clothes are pretty much already off.

Holy fuck, I'm in so much trouble.

I groan as his fingers dig into my bicep, I can just feel the bruise starting already. I continue begging him to stop through my stare, mumbling through my gag with repeated pleas of reconsideration. I try to shake his arm off of me and he laughs softly, grabbing my other arm and pulling me closer to him. He tugs me up in front of his face and breathes over me with hot bouts of air. "This is going to be more fun than I thought, Kahl," he whispers. I whimper as he delves his face into my neck, shuddering in disgust as he trails his tongue over my collarbone. Oh god no...

He digs his teeth into my flesh and I arch up and scream. He roughly tears at my skin, like a dog shaking a piece of meat. I feel the skin breaking and tear up, refusing to let the tears fall as I glance down and see blood starting to drip from the mark. He drags his tongue over it and sucks on the wound roughly and I hiccup out broken breaths.

"I thought it would be fun to do this on your birthday," he chuckles, biting his way up my neck. I groan, tilting my head back and trying to get away from him. He runs his tongue up my chin and cheek and I whine under my breath.

He pulls back slightly and laughs again, "But this is even better. Taking you from that purple-parading freak. Making it clear that he isn't the only one with control over you. It's fucking intoxicating."

My eyes widen as he shoves me back onto the ground and my head slams into the cement. Cartman just wants control, that's all he wants. You would think fucking kidnapping me would be enough for him to be able to call control. I feel him running his unkempt nails down my bare side and I turn my face against the cement, closing my eyes in humiliation. I'm losing. I'm fucking losing. My shoulders start trembling as he traces under my boxers and my mind settles on the reality: This is going to happen. I'm trapped, Mysterion can't get to me, Cartman has me where he wants me.

I wish this really was a fucking comic book.

Cartman pushes me with my ass towards him before ripping down my boxers roughly past my thighs. I curl up into myself, my eyes still shut and my face burning as the coldness of the floor comes fully into contact with my bare skin. His fingers trace over me and I shudder; the rough, calloused, and pudgy fingers nothing like Mysterion's gloved touch or the slender grasp of his unhidden digits.

"Oh Kahl, Kahl, Kahl," he breathes out, rubbing my skin invasively. "All those years of being a stupid diabetic have paid off, haven't they?" he chuckles. He runs his fingers up the back of my thigh and brushes over my ass. I keep my eyes shut, not able to look him in the face as I feel him fucking molesting me.

The sound of a zipper makes my heart drop in sickness. This is really happening. This is actually happening...Where the fuck is my hero? Where the hell is Mysterion's timely break into the room? A few tears escape my burning eyes and I keep my face in the cement. Cartman continues rubbing my skin, sighing contentedly with himself. I feel him prodding me with his finger and whimper softly, a sharp pain shooting up my spine.

This isn't right. This isn't right at all. I'm just supposed to be the bait, right? I'm just supposed to be what Mysterion is supposed to come looking for. I'm not actually supposed to be hurt. I'm just here to look scared and tell Cartman that my hero will come for me...

Cartman tears me up by my hair and rips off my gag. I cough a few times and wince at him.

"Cartman, don't do this," I try to force myself to breathe evenly. "Please, just fucking think about this."

"About what, Kahl?" he looks at me through half-lidded eyes. I can hear him jerking himself off and swallow the vomit crawling up my throat.

"He's g-going to save me," I say, a lot less confidently than I would have liked. "He's going to save me and you're going to jail. Do you really want this on your list of offenses?"

"Oh Kahl, you really don't watch movies," he chuckles, leaning against me. "The villain doesn't go to jail," he whispers.

"They die," I finish for him. "He just might kill you if he finds out you're doing this. You...you need to s-stop," I stammer as he bites at my throat again.

"No, I'll just get away and swear revenge," he laughs. "And then I'll come back for you in the sequel and we'll play this game all over again." I shake and he grabs the back of my neck, forcing me down towards his cock. "Open wide, Kahlll."

No, no, no, no, no!

"Car-Cartman," I gasp out, trying to pull back. "This isn't right!"

"Well I'm the big bad villain of this little epic of yours, aren't I, Kahl? I'm not supposed to be good," he chuckles, shoving me back down. I purse my lips, shaking violently. "Kahl...," he says menacingly, twisting his hand and grabbing my throat. He squeezes my larynx roughly and I feel my eyes watering. "Open or I'm taking you dry," he spits.

Oh my fucking god...I've never fucking done this for Mysterion, let alone anyone else. I don't fucking want to do this. I want to go home...

I unwillingly open my mouth and he pushes my face down over his cock. I jolt back as he tries taking himself into the back of my throat, my gag reflex kicking in automatically. He holds me down and still as I try to catch my breath around his cock before he starts thrusting into me.

I want to bite him, I want so badly to fucking rip his dick off with my goddamn teeth...but I'm not stupid. He's fucking dangerous. I could be seriously hurt if I don't listen to him.

I try to flatten my tongue, trying to ignore the salty precum that's coating over my muscle. He moans, sighing happily as he keeps pushing into my open jaw. I close my eyes, trying to envision this as a moment with Mysterion instead. But I know better. Mysterion wouldn't tie me up, he wouldn't threaten me and hold me down. He wouldn't hurt me for anything...I sob out softly against my will and Cartman moans louder.

"Oh Kahl, if you cried, this would make this more than perfect," he purrs.

I take this as a challenge and silence myself, squeezing my eyes tightly to prevent any tears from spilling down my face. I'm not letting him win everything. I'm not letting him.

I feel him stiffening in my mouth, his cock edging towards the back of my throat again and making me unbearably nauseous. His hand moves from my throat to my hair, holding me still as he continues to push against me. He suddenly grabs me with both hands, holding me before pushing down fully into my mouth, delving down into my throat. I gag uncontrollably, trying to pull away from him but failing miserably. He leans his head back and moans in pleasure as I nearly choke to death before finally pulling out of my mouth, a mess of saliva trailing down my chin.

I cough, shaking in his grasp as he leans down again, smirking and laughing lowly. "Well then, let's have fun, hm?"

My eyes widen in horror and I start trembling. "Cartman..." I try one more time. "Please. Please don't do this. Just...just let me...go home...o-or just keep me here until Mysterion comes."

He strokes my hair out of my eyes and grins. "Oh Kahl, I do love it when you beg," he tongues over his lips.

"Cartman, this isn't right!" I scream, listening to my voice echo around us. I'm completely alone with this freak. I don't know what to do... "Just...fucking stop and think!" I yell. "Cartman if you do this, you'll ruin your life."

"No no no, Kahl," he laughs. "I'll ruin yours," he smiles sardonically before grabbing me and twisting me around, shoving me onto the floor and holding me down. I yelp, trying to make a desperate scramble away before I feel him leaning against me. I close my eyes, groaning in pain as he pushes the head of his cock into me. My mouth stays agape as I try to make a sound, nothing coming out but a squeak of agony. He takes a breath before brutally forcing himself fully into me. The burn shoots up my spine in a scalding line, my eyes stinging relentlessly with unshed tears.

This isn't real...this can't be real...

I feel him thrusting, his nails digging into me, his eyes staring down on me in pleasure; in victory. I return my face into the floor, my shoulders heaving in sobs as he continues driving against me.

Mysterion's coming. He's going to sense I'm here and...and he'll save me. He'll get Cartman away from me and cut off his dick. He'll fucking feed it to the bastard. He'll kill him and he'll whisk me away to safety. He won't let me down, he can't let me down...He's the hero, right? This is supposed to be the way it works!

The sound of skin contacting skin and Cartman's grunts are overpowering my senses. My intense sickness and my praying are going unattended to, are being ignored. Everything is coming down around me in a tangled mess. This isn't a fucking storybook romance, this isn't a goddamn climatic scene of struggle between good and evil. This is just torture. This is cruel and sick and undeserved treatment just because I happen to love the hero. Just because I fell for the mask...Cartman leans over me, trailing his tongue up my face and digging his nails into me.

My ego is crushed. My pride is torn to shreds. My heart...it hurts.

I know he's worried for me right now. I know that he's nothing but terrified of what's happening to me...but I need him here now. I need him...I cry out a few times, my tears dripping onto the floor beneath me in dark grey splotches as I'm rocked by Cartman's rhythm.

They all told me it would happen. Every single person told me that I was in danger. I ignored them, I told them all I was stronger than they gave me credit for. I told them I could fight and that Mysterion being who he was wouldn't cause me any kinds of problems that I couldn't handle...

Cartman lets out a long groan and I feel a warmth explode within my core that shocks me back into reality.

I was wrong. I was in over my head. Every part of this stupid cliche story has come true...all except for this. He never came in at the right moment, he didn't save me from being hurt...I let out a painful, shaking sigh, looking at the ground with glassy eyes as Cartman pulls out of me lethargically, moaning as he does so. A sickening slick sound accompanies him before he finally leaves my body, letting go of me. I collapse onto the ground with the sudden loss of support, curling my legs up into myself, feeling him leaking out of me onto the floor.

He fucking marked me...he marked me...I close my eyes in shame, ignoring the pain that's rocketing through my system, my mind too overrun with my own thoughts for my own good.

I can hear him cleaning himself up before he kicks my stomach suddenly. I curl up tighter and gasp out in pain and hear him laughing. "Good, you're still alive. You weren't quite as noisy as I would've liked, but it worked all the same," he chuckles. I look up at him in a wince, seeing his superior grin, his utter pride in his moment and feeling my self-worth collapsing all over again. He pulls me up, clumsily pulling my boxers and jeans back up around my waist, not even bothering to button them. He holds me by the hair as his other hand dips into his pocket, pulling out a walkie-talkie.

"Bring in the bag," he says. I narrow my eyes at him, trying to figure out his command before the garage door quickly opens and four of his little lackeys file in. I clench my teeth, recognizing Craig, Token, Clyde, and Tweek. Fuckers...

They bring in a large bag, a leaf bag by the looks of it and gently set it on the ground. More of his goons come in as well, slamming the door shut behind them and locking it with a large padlock on the side. My eyes dart around watching them as they all scramble around.

Butters comes up towards me, a piece of cloth in his hand. "N-Now Kyle, I know you're upset, but hold still a-and no one's gonna hurt ya."

A look between the others indicates that Butters and Tweek are the only ones who don't know what just happened. I want to scream, I want to fucking go off on them all...but I can't. My muscles are practically paralyzed from my pain. Butters walks behind me, tying another gag around my mouth. I stare down at the floor with tired eyes. I can't fight anymore...I can't do it.

"So," Token speaks up, walking up and running his fingers through my hair and looking at Cartman. "How was it?"

"Better than anything you could imagine," the fatass smiles evilly at me. I look at him with a flicker of my eyes, but my humiliation brings my pupils back to the floor.

Token just said that they were looking for cheap thrills...This is so far beyond just a cheap thrill. This is more horrifying than I think they can comprehend. My skin is still crawling, my ass is torn and I can't tell if it's just Cartman leaking out of me or some blood as well. I sigh heavily through the gag, feeling cold all of a sudden with my shirt still hanging off of my arms.

I find the means to look back up, finding them setting up a camera. I narrow my eyes in confusion before it hits me.

The news. It must already be about six...I don't know. Everything's been happening at once, I feel so lost right now.

Craig comes up to me and smirks at me and I cringe to myself as he runs his hand over my thigh. I shake violently, absolutely terrified as he slides up my leg. I don't want him touching me...I don't want anything to touch me right now. It's enough to make me almost start crying before he reaches into my pocket and grabs my cell phone. He flips it open and starts pushing buttons. I try to see what he's doing before I'm grabbed and roughly pulled up into Token's arms. I look towards where he's leading me, towards a folding chair. I can see where this is going.

He sets me down on the chair, bringing my arms back around the back of it. Another one of them hands him a separate piece of rope and he ties me against the chair. I gulp heavily, watching them set the camera across form me and focus the lens in on myself. I can imagine how Cartman envisioned it; He'd do what he did to me to make me look completely broken. He's going to make sure that Mysterion is scared, that there's no doubts in his mind that I'm doomed if he doesn't do whatever the fatass retard tells him to.

I look to my side, seeing Cartman getting into his little Coon guise and shaking my head. I just got raped by someone who dresses up like a woodland creature. If this isn't an all-time low, I don't know what is.

"Two till 6, Eric," Butters calls out.

"Thank you, Butters," he rolls his eyes, finishing playing dress-up and coming over beside me. I automatically flinch from him, my shaking erratic and out of hand. He laughs, bending down and pointing to Craig. "He just told Stan and Kinny to turn on the news," he says. "And Ike for the sake of your family," he smiles. "Now even the person who _isn't _Mysterion will know what's happening," he taunts with a shit-eating grin.

I look away from him, down to the floor. What's going to happen? My family...my family is going to flip out. Either Stan or Kenny will flip out with them. Mysterion...Mysterion will run to save me...I close my eyes and take a deep breath, looking again with sad eyes. He has to...I can't do this without him. I need him right now more than I ever have before. I need his goddamn arms...I need him to tell me that he's going to protect me again...a tear runs down my cheek. I just hope he keeps that promise this time.

"The news is starting!" Butters says, looking at a small TV across the room.

This is horrible. I'm going to be publicly presented as a hostage; as a little kid who couldn't escape the big bad retards.

"Get ready for your big moment, Kahl," Cartman says, grabbing my chin and shaking me. Each second he touches my skin burns with intensity. Every move he makes at me sends a spark of fear flying around my body. What a mess...what a mess.

"Alright, Coon, ready when you are," Kevin calls out from the camera.

Cartman nods, stepping a few feet in front of me, "Go for it."

"Alright, three, two, one," he signals.

"Hello, Mysterion," he starts. "As you already know, I have a certain something that you're interested in obtaining. I'll have you know that it is with me and for the moment it's safe."

I roll my eyes. Safe, he says. Yeah.

"Before I tell you how to come and find it, I need you to listen to what I want from you first," he says. "One: your mask is to be ready to be taken off. Two: You are not to fight any of my men or myself. Three: You are to stop your crime fighting, go into early retirement if you will. Control of this city will come to me and my band, comprende?"

He backs up towards me and grabs my chin again, holding me still for his sick little show. "You don't want poor Kyle here to be hurt worse than he's going to be, do you?"

My stomach lurches. I don't like the way that sounded...at all.

Cartman moves from my chin to my hair and rips me up straight. I cry out, my throat swallowing in gasps to try to keep myself under control.

"You see Mysterion, we've been playing this game a long, long time," he smiles and chuckles. "Little Kyle here's just been waiting for you to throw your pieces, and we've been doing the same. We know just how much he means to you," he pinches my cheek and I recoil from him violently before he pulls me back into place. "You see, Mysterion...we don't like waiting. We think that a bit of a punishment is in order here. And since you wouldn't roll your dice fast enough, we're going to put Kyle in our game instead."

What does he mean...I...I don't understand what he's saying.

"We won't kill him, just for the fact that you need to be bribed to come here. Otherwise," he grabs a knife from his pocket and holds it against my throat, "I would love to just slice his neck open right here and now."

My mother is watching this, I realize, staring up at the ceiling. Oh my god, my family is watching this happen to me.

"Instead," he proceeds, still holding the blade steady, "we'd like to return the favor for that little stunt you pulled the first night we encountered the both of you," he growls. "But since you're not here to take the punishment, Kahl here will just have to do." My eyes widen at this as he tilts the blade up under my chin and my breath hitches.

"Tomorrow morning, five o'clock," he states. "At the room where this all started for you. We'll be waiting for you. And I'm sure that Kahl will be the most eager of us all to see you."

My eyes narrow a bit in thought over this before my face drops in realization. He's keeping me for the whole night. Oh my god...I start shaking and he chuckles, pushing the knife further against my skin to keep me under control. "Mysterion, it's only fair to warn you," he smirks at the camera, "If you don't follow our rules to the letter, we will kill Kahl and it'll all be on your shoulders. His family is watching this, Mysterion. Do you really want them to know that he could have been saved if you had just taken off your hood?"

Dirty, rotten, fucking asshole son-of-a-bitch...

"Remember, Mysterion. Five o'clock where it all began for you," he nods at the camera. "Be there or show up to Kahl's corpse on the ground. Oh, and...pleasant dreams," he says mockingly before I see the red light of the camera go off. The group of them start laughing hysterically and I look around at them all, my eyes filled with worry as the blade is taken off my throat.

Cartman's laughter fades off and he looks at them all before looking down at me. "Well, Kahl, you heard what I said."

I shake my head slowly, I don't want to know what he's planning on doing to me. He trails the knife down my chest and over my waistband. He lets it slide down my thighs and onto the rope over my knees. He digs under it, cutting it off swiftly and I watch it fall to the floor. He grabs me and pulls me forward a bit, slicing off the extra piece of rope before pull me off of the chair and tossing me onto the floor. I look up at him, shaking in place. His eyes...that fucking twinkle in his eyes...

"Butters, Tweek, come on," he gestures. The two of them come to him and I shake my head in disbelief. Of all the fucking people... "We have work to do," he states. "Boys?" he calls, looking around at the rest of them. "Watch over Kahl, will you? Be sure he doesn't get too lonely. We know how much he loves being with Mysterion every night," he smirks at me. "Make him feel special, hm?" he says before turning and leading Butters and Tweek towards the door and unlocking it, setting the lock aside and looking back at me. "See you in the morning, Kahhlll," he drawls before the three of them step outside, his laughter echoing outside as the door slides shut.

I blink after him for a minute before looking up and finding the other seven staring at me with hungry eyes.

Oh my god...I use my shaky but free legs to push myself backwards slowly. I end up bumping into Token's legs, looking up at him and crying out desperately. He grins, taking off his mask and leaning down beside me.

"We'll keep you company, Kyle," he says, grabbing my shoulders and tracing a finger up my cheek. They all gather around me and my body freezes in fear as I'm touched and my clothes are stripped away from me.

This is what it's been reduced to, this is what I've ended up becoming? Becoming a toy for these sick fucks? Nothing more than a piece of bait for the man who was supposed to save me hours ago? I feel myself exposed to the cold air, the violent shoves of them all as I stare at the floor again in shock and disgust.

It's true what everyone tells you: Life is not a fairy tale. Unfortunately for me however, I've come to realize it's also not a comic book. My problems are real, my pain is excruciating, my humiliation exceeds what I thought possible...

Perhaps worst of all, my heart is crushed and my hero is missing.

I close my eyes to these thoughts, not able to ignore the feeling of them all touching me; of them all violating my limp body. But I block them out as best I can, imagining him wherever he is. Knowing that he's out there looking for me. He's going to find me, he's going to save me.

This will fucking become my own story.

* * *

_**A/N: Now, Kyle. What did I tell you at the end of the first chapter? I told you you were not getting saved from the rape again! Why didn't you listen, young man? It was your own fault for being so careless when me and Mysterion both warned you time and again!**_

_**...Yeah, now that that's over.**_

_**YOU CRAZY READERS. You know this story didn't originally have rape in the plot? Heh, yeah, this chapter was supposed to be the second to last. Well, the one before the epilogue. Then you guys were like 'raep please :DD' And what kind of person would I be to deny you lovely chillins?**_

_**...given I was debating doing that anyway for the past month just because that's how I roll, but still. This time I can blame you. But it's sexy blame so it's a good thing :D**_

_**Anyway, thanks for R&Ring!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Quick tidbit here: To those saying the rape was unnecessary, shhh. (No I'm not telling you to quiet your opinions xD It's just everyone that said it wasn't needed was anon so this is a grouped response T_T)**_

_**Trust me, it's going to come into play. And if any of you know my stuff, you KNOW that that was not NEARLY as graphic as I usually get :x Just trust your good friend Court. She (sorta) knows what she's doing. /pets you all**_

_**Enjoy~ :P**_

_**

* * *

**_

Six hours have passed. Six long, grueling hours of being alone. Being with Cartman's gang. A part of me is marveled with myself; the way that I was able to withstand being thrown around like a toy without completely falling apart.

The other part of me knows better than to do that. Breaking down wasn't going to make anything any easier. I just lied still, trying to ignore the excruciating throbbing that traveled through my system with each brute hit, each thrust. After awhile, I'd pushed myself into another realm of thought, I'd separated myself from what was happening and focused on what could be.

I thought about my parents. How happy they would be to see me when I got home. My mom would make my favorite food; she would practically smother me with love with my dad. Ike would be there with them, doing the same thing. We'd have a brotherly moment, things would seem all right in the world.

Either Stan or Kenny would run over to see me, giving me a major bro-hug for making it back. They would ask questions but assure me I didn't have to answer anything if I didn't want to. I would tell them to forget everything and play some video games with me. We would stay with each other, avoiding the subject until they had to take their leave. They would promise me that they would look out for me if I needed them, that they are always going to be there for me...

But I would tell them that it's not necessary. After they left, Mysterion would come through my window. He would hold me, he would cry with me, he would help me. His heart would beat strongly as he held me. The warm feeling of his lips against mine would be a reminder that he is real, that he loves me...He would put me back together. Even if he didn't beat up the bad guys, he would save me in his own way. He doesn't have to be every kind of hero.

After six hours of envisioning all of this; after so long of telling myself my dreams would come true if I could just stay strong long enough, the beatings finally came to a stop, the men surrounding me finally simmered down. I have to come down from my imagination again.

A part of me doesn't want that.

I open my eyes, seeing three of the guys putting themselves back into their jeans, feeling their warm release trailing down my face and chest. I take a moment to look down, seeing my hands, now tied in front of me. My nails are broken and bleeding, my wrists are completely raw from the scraping of the rope. I close my knees together, falling to my side and pulling them up into myself. More release trails out of me and I shudder.

I glance up, seeing Token, Clyde, Craig, and Kevin staring at me. Their expressions are unreadable; Angry, lost? I can't tell from where I am. My head is far too disoriented. Though my curiosity spikes slightly. I don't remember these four raping me. I don't remember them doing much more than keeping me still and telling me to be quiet. Aside from when Craig punched me in the eye, that is when I elbowed him in the crotch.

I look down the line at them, each of them staring back at me still. My eyes hit Token's on the end of the line and he shakes his head, looking away from me with an angry expression over his face.

A hand tangles in my hair and pulls me up and I hiss. Any movement is nothing but pain right now. I look over, seeing a nameless goon holding me up and breathing over me. "No wonder hero-boy likes you so much," he smirks. "You're a tight little thing, aren't you?"

I scowl, trying to pull away and get my hair out of his grasp. He yanks me closer and laughs lowly. "Ya know, I remember you," he smiles, a gap in his teeth that makes me stare for a moment. "Cartman tried to catch ya not too long ago, huh?" he cackles. "Well your hero gotcha out that time. Where is he now?"

I blink at him before feeling my anger boiling. One of the fuckers from that first night...someone I don't even fucking know that was willing to let Cartman hurt me. "F-fuck you," I spit out. "He's...he's gonna k-kill you. Fucking all of you."

He blinks in surprise before laughing again. "Now ya talk? Jesus Christ, you were a fucking doll the last few hours. Where'd ya find your voice, Pretty-boy?" he taunts, grabbing my chin with a tight grip and shaking my head. I try to pull back but he keeps me in his grip and I shake at his force.

"James, loosen up," Craig mutters, rolling his eyes. "He's already past scared, Jesus."

"Who the flying fuck asked you, Tucker?" he challenges. He pulls me towards his face, taking his other hand and rubbing his thumb through some cum smeared along my cheek. He drags it over my lips and I grit me teeth as he tries to break past them. He smirks, letting go of my hair and grabbing my chin again, pressing in on my cheeks. He forces my mouth open despite my attempts to resist and he sticks his thumb into my mouth, dragging the coated digit over my tongue. I gag slightly at the taste, thrashing around slightly. He loses his grip on my chin and I fiercely slam my teeth down onto his invasive finger. He screams, falling back and taking his finger back with him. I taste blood.

Good.

He looks at his damaged thumb, hearing his little pals laughing at him before he grabs my throat and wrenches me forward again. He strokes my hair back and smirks, breathing angrily. "Think you're a little trooper, don't you, Cutie?"

I would respond but he's pressing against my larynx. I don't let him see my disadvantage, letting him shake me for an answer and not giving him the satisfaction. Our eyes lock, his infuriation to my hate.

I blink before I see a fist flying towards my face. It collides with the side of my head and I fly back onto the floor, groaning softly. He gets to his feet and walks over towards me, kicking my stomach and chest violently. I keep flinching, recoiling into myself as he assaults me time and again. A few tears run out of my eyes and I don't attempt to stop them. He's hurting me. He's making me step into the reality of my situation.

I hate him. I hate all of them.

"James...Dude, stop," Token steps in after a good ten kicks to my abdomen. "I think he gets it."

"Shut the fuck up, Black," James spits at him. "This little fucker needs taught some manners."

"He's not the one kicking people like an idiot," he replies dryly. "Fucking look at him, I think he knows enough of our lessons, don't you?" he gestures down to me. I'm going to guess I look even worse than I feel if he's actually stepping in like this. Which is just a horrifying thought. I feel like my entire body is on fire, my limbs threatening to come off from the sharp pain that's streaming through their nerves.

I'm probably a fucking train wreck.

I tear up at this thought, shrinking down and curling up into a ball. I look up as a shadow falls over me, seeing Craig and Clyde staring down at me intently.

"You alive, Broflovski?" Craig questions.

I just close my eyes and look away from them, trying to stay curled up. It's as safe as I can get right now. Safe is all I want to be.

Someone grabs my bound arms and tears me out of my shape and I look up to see the angry hazel eyes of this James freak again. "What's wrong, Princess?" he asks with a strong drawl of sarcasm. "You need loosened up again?"

My eyes widen at him a bit before I narrow them in rage. "Stop. Touching. Me," I breathe out as evenly as I can muster.

He smirks before he motions to one of the others I don't know, "Todd, get his gag. I'm sick of his pretty little mouth. It ain't useful anymore." We keep staring at each other as his fucking friend comes up and tries to tie another piece of fabric around my mouth. I growl, shaking my head around to escape him before my curls are snared in James' grasp again. The cloth falls tightly around my lips and I narrow my eyes at him dangerously.

I'm going to tell Mysterion about this fuck in particular. We'll see just how fucking cocky he is when the hero is consistently kicking his ass for treating me like this.

"James, back off," Token butts in again. James looks up at him and narrows his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I fucking said so," he rolls his eyes, bending down next to me. "Come on, Kyle, let's at least get you half-dressed again," he says. I pull my legs up into myself. I don't trust any of these people right now. I don't care what any of their motives are, I don't fucking want them to be touching me. "Come on," he urges, tugging on my leg a few times.

"Oh Jesus Christ," James mutters. He rears his elbow back and slams it into my face. I groan as I fly back and my head slams into the cement. I completely lose my vision, lolling my head around and trying to come back my senses. I feel myself being redressed, being touched. My mind is going insane. I want to move, I want to get the fuck away from the fingers that so casually brush over my thighs and hips. As though they have the fucking _right_ to look at me let alone touch me.

I'm furious. I'm pissed. I'm...I'm hurt. I need help.

I creak my eyes open, seeing the light of the warehouse above me and trying to sniffle but being met with a searing pain instead. I think my nose is broken. Fuck. Hands reach under me and I see that it's Token sitting me back up. James is on his feet, stretching and staring down at me in boredom. I swear to God I feel Token rub my back a bit before he gets to his feet as well. I look down, seeing my jeans back on and secure and gulping in relief. They're done. They're finally done.

The garage door starts opening and I feel my heart lift before Todd or whatever mutters "Good timing." My shoulders sink as the van that they kidnapped me in backs up into the room. Butters hops out of the passenger seat and the others all start filing towards the vehicle. I watch them all in confusion, my eyes narrowing as Cartman steps out as well. They all gather around him and he looks over at me and laughs.

"Did we have fun boys?" he asks loudly.

"Yeah," nods James. "Cept these four barely fucking did anything but tell him to shut the fuck up," he gestures to Token, Clyde, Craig, and Kevin. I blink. That wasn't my imagination then...

Cartman scoffs, "You people are pathetic," he rolls his eyes. "Oh well. Go and we'll meet you there when it's time," he nods. The others all nod back and pile into the van. Butters walks over to me, kneeling down beside me and petting my hair. I growl, flinching from him and he bites his lip.

"I-I'm sorry, Kyle," he whispers. I look into his eyes and I can easily see one thing: He means for more than just touching me. Butters doesn't like anyone to hurt, especially someone he considers his friend. We look at each other for awhile before Cartman starts walking towards us. Butters looks at me with sympathy before backing away.

"Well, well, well," Cartman states. "How the mighty do fall, huh, Jew?"

I growl at him angrily, but he pays it no heed, bending down in front of me and smiling evilly.

"Oh, Kahl," he shakes his head amusedly, looking me up and down. "Just look at you. You're a mess," he pinches my cheek tauntingly. "I never would have guessed, I'll tell ya that much. I honestly thought that they weren't gonna do what I told them to do. At least three of them did," he shrugs. "The other four though...they've been giving me problems since day one."

I narrow my eyes at him. Seems to me like they were following his orders pretty much down to the letter. Kidnap me, torture me...I'm pretty sure I've covered the extensive list this jackass has been leaving them with.

"Course that's what happens with blackmail and threats and all that," he waves dismissively. "Bare minimum of the job description, I tell ya."

My shoulders drop and my eyes widen. This fucker. This motherfucking bastard!

"Oh? You didn't know they weren't here by choice?" he says cheerfully. "Oh Kahl. I'm sure that just tore your little heart apart. You were just lying there wondering '_how could they do this to me? I thought we were friends._' he mocks. "I'm sure all kinds of thoughts were going through that little brain of yours," he pokes my forehead. I recoil back and he laughs at me, staring at me and shaking his head. "Oh, Kahl...This has just been some of the best moments of my life, how about you?"

I start shaking. This is fucking unbelievable. I've always considered him a retard, nothing more than an idiot with a few schemes up his sleeves. But now...now they're working for him. He's completely right, I had no idea what the hell to think when those four were attacking me...but what about the others...I don't know what's going on with them.

Cartman seems to notice my wheels turning, my brain firing in every direction to find my answers and he chuckles. "You see, Kahl, they're a tight group of people," he explains. "Threaten Tweek, Craig falls for it right away. Threaten to post pictures that you happen to have of Clyde and Token getting it on in the locker rooms, they both cave. Then you threaten Tweek with pictures of him and Clyde kissing and hey whaddya know, he's right there with ya, too," he smiles. "And Kevin? Well, he's just a mess when you threaten to tell people about his budding homosexuality. It was between coming with me or being killed by his parents. He took the fun route," he tongues over his teeth. I look up at him, shaking my head slowly. What a fucking...there's not even word to describe him anymore. He's just a fuck. That's all. My eyes flicker to Butters, who's sitting and looking rather upset before looking back up at the fatass. "Him?" Cartman asks. "Oh, well Butters doesn't like his parents or friends threatened," he smirked. "Isn't that right, Butters?" he calls out to the blonde.

"N-no, Sir I don't," he mumbles, playing with his hands.

Cartman looks back and shrugs at me. "James, Todd, and Martin are all people who Mysterion stopped earlier. They wanted revenge. Getting to hurt you was a side bonus. James and Martin are the ones who found you with me the night the cape-freak came into the picture. They just wanted easy cash. Nothin's easier than holding someone still, as you probably figured out from tonight," he grins. I shake and he chuckles, cupping his hand under my chin and forcing me to look up at him. His eyes go half-lidded and he smiles wider. "Oh Kahl, Kahl, Kahl. You've just gone through so much. How does it feel to be you? To be the piece that everyone is looking for? How does it feel to be a victim?" he whispers against me.

My body quakes in unguarded rage. I slam my bound arms up into his chin with an angry, muffled scream. This fucking asshole...I shake heavier as he doesn't even fall back, his head just going back before he brings it back down and looks at me darkly.

"Oh, Kahl? I think you're forgetting something very very important right now," he mutters before forcing me down onto the floor. I try to wriggle up but he leans his weight atop me. No way in Hell I could ever escape that kind of force. He runs his fingers over my cheek as I keep jerking around and he laughs. "I am the one in control right now," he whispers, keeping me down. "I am the one who can kill you. I am the one who's holding the cards. You," he grunts as I continue squirming, grabbing my waist and keeping my torso still, "are _my_ prisoner. You are _my_ pretty little damsel-in-distress. You don't get any say in my game," he whispers threateningly.

My entire body fuels with rage. I am not fucking _his_. I am not just a little pawn. I am not the queen of the chessboard. This fucker isn't going to get to me. He raped me. He hurt me. He threatened others to get to me and let them hurt me as well.

I'm still not broken.

"Good boy," he murmurs, rubbing his face against my hair. I look over towards Butters. He looks scared. He knows that Cartman wants to hurt me again. He knows I'm in serious danger right now.

So much hatred. So much of it.

I grit my teeth under my gag before bucking my head back as quickly as I can muster, slamming it into Cartman's mouth. He falls back off of me and I wince, rolling away from him as quickly as I can, ending up a few feet away from him. I push myself up onto my knees, watching him as he clamps his hand over his mouth. He pulls his palms away and I watch a stream of red leaking from his lips. I smirk. Good.

He looks up at me with darkness in his eyes and I return the glare. This fucking idiot forgets who the hell I am. I'm not a goddamn little 'princess'. I'm every bit as full-hardened and arrogant of control as he is.

He hasn't won this war just yet.

He straightens up and gets to his feet, walking towards me steadily. I growl, bending slightly and holding my ground. I won't back away. I'm not going to hide anymore. I'm not fucking afraid of him. I'm not letting him see me falling apart. When that happens, I'll be _home,_ with the people who'll be able to help piece me back together. I'm not about to give this asshole any more satisfaction.

He bends down and grabs my biceps and I try punching him away again, slamming my fists against his chest in a furious struggle. He grabs my wrists and throws me back on the ground, holding my arms above my head. I scream at him, kicking my feet up towards him, ignoring the crippling pain that it sends flying throughout my body. He growls, taking a hand off of my arms and grabbing my hair, slamming head down into the ground. He straddles over me in my momentary daze, leaning towards my face and staring me down.

"E-Eric..." Butters stammers. "D-don't now, he's...he's hurtin' enough."

"Shut up, Butters," he murmurs, breathing over me heavily. "You," he states at me, "are mine. You need to fucking figure this out."

I shake my head defiantly. I belong to fucking no one. I don't even belong to Mysterion, let alone to this douchebag.

He growls, pushing me down harder and scowling. "Jew, you need to learn your place," he snarls. I narrow my eyes, quickly bringing a knee up and nailing him in the crotch. He shakes in pain, squeaking out a scream before his face turns more menacing. He slaps my face, going over my busted nose and making my body convulse in pain. His knife is pulled from his pocket and placed over my face. He trails over the other nicks that the others have already given me, tracing down over my throat with a content humming sound.

"Oh Kahl. What pale skin you have," he smirks. "You're like a doll, you know that? You're easily broken to bits, you're easily manipulated, you have no voice of your own," he chuckles. "You live through someone else. Sometimes it's Mysterion, sometimes, it's someone like your parents," he pauses and licks his teeth. "Right now though? You get to be my plaything. And you know how much I disdain sharing my toys," he growls.

The garage door flies open and the noise sends my heart into a frenzy as we all three look over in shock. I stare upside-down through my bruised eyes, making out the vision of a cape. My heart leaps in joy, my fears quickly melting away.

"Fucking step off of him or I will kill you," the familiar gruff voice orders, stepping in through the door. He found me...he found me! I close my eyes a moment, trying to calm my excitement. I'm not out of the woods just yet.

"Why Mysterion," Cartman speaks up, smiling up at him. "What a pleasant surprise this is."

"Enough of the games, Cartman. Give me back Kyle and I won't completely tear you apart."

The fatass chuckles, getting off of me before tearing me up onto my knees and turning me around to face the hero. The movement makes me too dizzy to fight back as I'm pulled into his body and the knife is held to my throat. I watch the hero, my lip trembling. Fuck these people and their goddamn knives...

"What do you want from me, Cartman?" he demands.

"You're awfully hasty to someone who's holding their _love_ against their will," he says, pointedly digging the blade into me. "Especially when if I was being completely true to what I said, Kahl would be dead by now," he lowers his voice. I shake a bit, looking at Mysterion with pleading eyes. "I'm going to say this once and only once: Take off your mask."

"Will you give Kyle back to me if I do?" he asks without hesitation. I shake my head, telling him not to do it.

"I may as well be honest because you can't do anything about it anyway," Cartman states. "No, I'm keeping Kahl. At least until I'm bored with him anyway," he shrugged. "Oh, and my men of course," I can just hear the evil grin in his voice. Mysterion starts shaking with pure anger.

"If I take off my hood, then what will happen?"

"You'll give up...and...go home. And...the city will be mine," he shrugs. "Come on, Mysterion, isn't it obvious?"

"What. About. Kyle?" he spits.

"Oh Kahl?" he tugs his arm around me tighter. "Kahl will stay my prisoner. Because you see, every villain needs some kind of...encouragement to keep the city under their wing. I think that having Kahl as a hostage to constantly threaten and keep under my lines will be perfect. Think about it: a bright young student, about to start his college career? Someone that the town looks to and goes, 'oh, there's a kid who's got a good head on his shoulders,'" he mocks. "I think he'll do just fine. My men seem to like him. A lot," he chuckles, running the knife over my face.

My stomach drops; my heart lurches. Mysterion, help...

"Cartman, this isn't a fucking game," he threatens. "Let Kyle go and stop this or there will be severe consequences."

Cartman breaks into maniac laughter, pulling me in closer. "What the FUCK are you gonna do, Purple-boy?" he chortles. "I have Kahl, you have fucking NOTHING. Are you just gonna stand there and cry about it? No! You're either going to give up now or give up later because you know that I have the one piece of the puzzle that you care about," he taunts. He keeps laughing and I can feel Mysterion's eyes on me as I stare back.

The lardass is right, he doesn't have anything to trade for me...oh god...

I hear a loud thunk and feel Cartman's grip loosen on me slightly. He looks shocked before his eyes fall closed and he falls on top of me. I scream in pure shock, looking up behind him to see Butters with the tripod from their camera clutched in his hands, a look of guilt over his face.

"Aw...aw gee whiz," he bites his lip. "I-I hope he's not dead," he drops the tripod and grips his hair in his fingers. I feel Cartman being pushed up, finding Mysterion trying to get him off of me.

"Grab him," he says to Butters, motioning towards me.

"I-I gotcha, Kyle," Butters licks his lips, grabbing my arms and pulling me out from under the gargantuan moron. Mysterion drops him with a careless thud onto the ground, moving over towards me and diving down in front of me, clasping me in his arms. I let out a shuddery breath of relief, rubbing my face against his shoulder. I sniffle and a few stray sobs escape me before I can stop them.

"Shhh," he says, rubbing my back. "I got you. You're going to be all right. I'm never letting you out of my sight again." This convinces a few tears to worm their way down my cheeks as I tremble.

"Y-ya better go," Butters says worriedly, shaking himself and looking at Cartman.

Mysterion nods, scooping underneath me and hefting me into his arms. He gets back up on his feet and nods again. "Thank you, I won't forget this."

I look at him gratefully and he stares back, reaching forward and pulling the gag down and off my mouth, letting it fall around my neck. My eyes glisten and I try to smile, "T-thank you, Butters," I manage to rasp out.

"It's n-no problem," he insists. "Hurry before he wakes up or the others get back. He'll kill ya both!"

Mysterion doesn't need another word. He turns on his heel quickly bounding away out the door. He runs down the sidewalk, turning down a deserted alleyway and heading back up through towards the woods.

"Don't worry, Kyle," he assures me. "No one will hurt you again," he says, holding me against him tighter. I notice his voice cracking a little and look down at my bounded arms, blinking slowly. He blames himself. I can hear it in his tone.

I look up at his hooded face before leaning against his chest and rubbing my head against him slowly. "I'm sorry," I whisper, sniffling a bit.

"Don't you fucking say that," he says, stopping a moment and looking down on me. "You didn't do anything wrong."

I look back at him, my eyes exhausted but trying to focus on him. He's wrong. If I would've listened, I would still be safe. I would never have gotten hurt. He continues running and I sigh, leaning against him again.

"Thank you for saving me," I say. His timing doesn't matter anymore. I'm just glad that I'm away, that I'm in his arms again. He'll keep me protected this time.

"Kyle...fuck, Kyle..." he says, holding me even tighter. I close my eyes and bite my lip. He's blaming himself. He thinks he failed. He thinks that he doesn't deserve my thanking him...

"I love you," I look up at him, my voice crackling emotionally. God, I need him to understand this. I need him to know that he's still all that I really have, that I fucking need him with me right now. I can't do any of this alone; I can't have him telling himself that it's all his fault.

"I love you so much," he says, kissing my head as we break into the woods, sprinting around trees. My heart settles in relief as he says this, my head a flurry of emotions. His jaunty running is killing my sore body, but I feel so warm. I'm away from that fucking cold cement floor. No more of those clammy hands grabbing at me, no one hurting me or violating and humiliating me...I just have the warm form of the man who loves me now. I have what I need to survive; to remain strong. I close my eyes and feel another tear escape me.

I'm slowly falling prey to exhaustion. My body can't withstand much more right now.

"Kyle, stay with me until we're home," he whispers.

"Okay," I mumble back.

"Your parents don't know," he informs me, trying to keep the conversation moving. "They left."

"Oh..."

"Ike is waiting for us," he continues on.

I keep trying to pry my eyelids open, trying desperately to fulfill his request. It's hard. Everything is piling on top of me in this moment. My tiredness, my pain, my shame, my love...everything is just pouring into my head at an overwhelming rate.

"Mysterion?" I whisper to him, my head swimming at this point.

"What, Kyle?" he asks softly. I can see the lights of the neighborhood through my lidded eyes.

"Don't...don't tell me your secret," I mumble.

"Why, Kyle?"

"Because...because..." I really don't know why I'm trying to make this request. But it needs done. "Because I love you," I sniff. "I don't want to get y-you hurt..." I try to open my eyes and look up at him, but my head droops down tiredly.

He comes to a stop, holding me against him. He's silent for a moment before leaning down, kissing my temple. "I won't tell you, Kyle," he whispers. "I promise."

My lips twitch into a satisfied grin before everything finally slows down. My heart keeps beating amongst the feeling of Mysterion's own thudding muscle and I take a deep breath. The sound of his breathing and the summer air finally lulls me off, my fears and anger dissipated, my heart finally at ease; My hero finally at my rescue.

* * *

_**A/N: The end, Kyle's dead.**_

_**...just kidding. That'd be such a shit move on my part XD**_

_**This is the second version of this chapter. The first version had a lot more Butters and things weren't explained very well so...yeah x_x**_

_**Thanks for R&Ring!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Kids, y u no have faith in me? ;-;**_

_**I'll tell you when we're at the last chapter before the epilogue, I promise xD Few more before we're at that point. Depending on how my mind wanders with this direction I'm taking the story into :B**_

_**But quell yourselves, we're not done yet xD**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**

* * *

**_

My head is throbbing, my heart is pounding away in my chest as I continue to see darkness. I need to open my eyes, I need to see what's happening. They hurt too much to just open them, I have to do this slowly.

As I work on trying to mentally force my eyes to calm down, I feel my surroundings. There's a blanket over me. A few strokes of my fingertips and I recognize it as my comforter and I smile a bit. I'm safe. It wasn't a dream.

I finally manage to creak my eyes open, met with the soft lighting of my desk lamp encompassing the room.

"He's waking up!" a voice calls out. It takes a moment for my brain to register before I recognize it to be Ike's.

I take a deep breath through my mouth, looking to find him sitting at my bedside with Mani in his arms. He smiles at me and I try to smile back. My eyes take a moment to focus before I see his eyes are completely bloodshot. He's been crying. A lot.

"Hey, Ky," he croaks out. "You're okay now."

"Hey," I breathe back. "What happened?"

"Mysterion brought you back here. He...he cleaned you up and stuff. Now he's downstairs on the lookout."

"Oh," I hum, my lips tugging upwards. I knew he'd take care of me..."Where's Mom and Dad?" I ask.

"Mom wanted to go to the Park county school board to complain about kids being exposed to 'sexual ideas' too often," he glares at me slightly. It takes a moment before I remember what I'd done to him last week or so and chuckle.

"My bad."

"Yeah. I guess it's a good thing though..." his face falls sadly. "I...I turned on the news and...fuck, Ky," he says, quickly losing his easygoing talk. "That...that was terrible..."

I stare at him a bit, my stomach dropping in guilt. I'm betting it was. I can't imagine being on his end. "Ike, I'm okay now," I assure him. "Everything's gonna be okay."

He stares at me, sniffling a bit. "Mysterion says they're gonna come back for you," he bites his lip. "He says that Cartman's really out to hurt you."

I watch him back and blink slowly. He's right. I'm not dumb, I'm still in a critical situation. "It's okay, Ike," I state firmly. "Mysterion will protect me."

"I hope so..." he says sadly. Mani meows and hops from his lap onto my stomach. I wince as he pads across my bruises before laying down on top of me and staring at me.

"Fucking...fucking cat," I gasp out. He purrs and I can't help but smirk back at him, reaching up and slowly scratching his ears. "This is your fault, ya know," I lecture him. He just lies his head down, still staring at me with his wide blue eyes.

"He eats Chef's Blend by the way," Ike interjects softly.

We lock eyes and we can't help but break into laughter over it. It's either laugh or cry right now, I'd much rather avoid the latter if I can.

"Kyle?" a voice breaks into the room. I look up and see Mysterion standing in my doorway. I gulp and smile at him weakly. Ike looks between the two of us before getting to his feet.

"I'll...I'll go make tea for ya, Ky," he says. He walks over and Mani jumps off of me after him. He looks up at Mysterion and smirks. "Careful with him. He's still hurt. He doesn't need to scream any more."

"Ike!" I shout at him. He snickers, walking past Mysterion with the cat and out of the room.

Me and the hero look at each other as he closes the door behind him. We just stare at each other before I clear my throat awkwardly. "You're allowed to come in, ya know," I say softly.

He sighs, walking over and sitting down in the chair that Ike was in. I don't fucking think so. I scoot to the edge of my bed, grabbing his arm and pulling him up beside me. I sit up and lean against his chest, needing the comfort right now. My head is flooding with memories of the past night. I honestly don't know how much I can handle him being away from me.

He takes a deep breath, wrapping his arms around me gently. "Kyle, are you okay?"

"I'm better now," I tell him. I'm sore. I'm still fucking humiliated. My spirit is weak and I'm beyond exhausted...but I've got him again. I've got my savior. I don't think I could feel any better in this moment.

He places a hand against my cheek and I lean into his touch, grateful for the warmth, for the comfort. He tilts my head up and I look into the faceless shadow. I can feel him eyeing my bruises, my no-doubt bloodshot eyes. I can feel his guilt.

I feel my chest twisting up sadly, leaning up and pressing our lips together. He softly strokes his thumb over my cheek, pressing back into me gently. I wrap my arms around his neck, needing him closer to me. I just need the love right now, I need the warmth that was denied to me.

He breaks off from me all to soon, leaning his forehead against mine and sighing deeply. "Kyle, we need to talk."

He's not...He cannot fucking be about to say what I think he is...

"This is too dangerous right now," he said. "You're a target and I need to focus on protecting you."

"What, you can't do that and kiss me at the same time?" I ask, shaking as I hear the tone of his voice.

"It's...it's not safe for you," he whispers.

"Neither is driving but I fucking do that," I argue pathetically. "What the hell are you saying?"

He pulls back, still stroking my cheek and taking a deep breath again. "Kyle, you know exactly what I'm saying. You got hurt. You got extremely hurt. And it's because I wasn't able to protect you."

"This doesn't make sense," I croak, on the brink of crying. He cannot be doing this to me right now. "Just because...I mean...Whether or not you're with me isn't an indication of my level of protection, Mysterion. Don't fucking do this."

"Kyle, it's for you."

"How? How the fuck is this FOR me?" I feel tears leaking out of my bruised eyes and feel him tense. "You're...you're doing this to me NOW? When I fucking need you you decide that being together isn't a good idea?"

"Kyle, I-"

"No, you just shut the fuck up!" I yell, backing up against my wall and staring at him as I tremble. "You...you're only fucking doing this because you think that YOU messed up!"

He nods, "As I did."

"Shut the fuck up, no you didn't!" I insist, more tears pouring out of my eyes. "You...you fucking idiot! I was the one who decided to go out on my own. This isn't your fault!"

"Well it's not yours either."

"Then let's just agree that it's Cartman's and move on with our lives!" I yell. "Y-you think that just being a bodyguard for me is the best option? You really think that? If you think that...that things are just going to magically fall into a hero-citizen relationship, then you're a fucking retard!"

He's silent, staring at me as I cry.

"I can't fucking lose you right now," I sob out, curling into myself on the bed. "I can't fucking handle it. You don't understand how the fuck it feels to be...to be treated like that. To know that your hero is out looking for you but can't find you in time. You have no _idea_ what the hell I've just been through!"

His shoulders sink guiltily and his fingers twitch. He wants to touch me. Fucking good. He should. "I'm sorry," he shakes his head. "I couldn't save you...I messed up."

"You don't get it," I rasp out. "You know how I didn't fucking do _this_ when they were hurting me?" I point to my tear-filled eyes. "By thinking that you would be able to save me and not let me do this on my own!" I shout. "I thought you'd fucking be here for me and comforting me like a fucking _lover_ should! But instead I wake up to find you wanting to leave me just because of Cartman?" The words sting me violently and I shake erratically.

"K-Kyle...I care about you...That's why I think that I'm better off as just a hero to you. Not...not someone to love."

I stare at him, getting angrier. "You know what? Fine," I sniffle. "Be a fucking cliche son of a bitch. See if I care." I shake, turning my head away from him and biting my lip.

"Kyle..."

"Get out," I mutter in disbelief. "Some fucking hero you are. You can't even fucking help me get better. Go ahead and fucking wait for Cartman to come back," I sink down under my covers and turn my back to him. "I'm not fighting him anymore. You may as well just let him take me. It'll apparently make your life easier."

"Kyle, don't take it like-"

"I said to get the fuck out!" I shout at the wall, squeezing my eyes shut. A long beat of silence passes between us before the bed rises back up slightly. I hear him walking towards and opening the door. A long moment passes and I can feel him staring at me before he walks out and gently closes the entrance.

I can't take it anymore.

I start convulsing in sobs as soon as I hear him leave. That fucking bastard...that no good asshole...he fucking ruined me. Everything about me is gone. My dreams, my hopes that kept me strong when I was being tortured...they're all gone. Every one of them. I'm really fucking alone like I'd tried to keep out of my mind. I'm alone and no one can save me anymore.

I'm not strong anymore. Now I'm weak. Now everything's really settling in. I was fucking weak; I couldn't defend myself. I kept waiting for that tight-wearing bastard. I kept telling myself that he fucking _loved_ me and he was going to protect me, that he was going to put me back together again.

I was wrong. Not only am I weak, but I'm stupid and childish, too.

I should have known this would happen. I should have fucking known that things would fall to pieces on me. The way that he acted when he rescued me, the way that his kisses weren't initiated by him anymore. The guilt in his voice, the hurt when he saw me in pain...The way that he agreed to keep his secret. It all makes so much more sense now. He had planned on doing this. He was thinking about it when I was fucking tied up and being violated, when I was becoming Cartman's fucking _plaything_. He wasn't just thinking of how to save me physically. He wanted to find another way to do it, too.

I wonder how long it would have taken him to meet this conclusion of his if I hadn't have been captured.

I bury my face into my pillow, clinging onto it for dear life and curling into myself miserably. I keep crying, unable to find my control anymore. Now I have nothing. I don't have my safety, I don't have my humility, not my strength, nor my hopes, and now, not my lover.

I am nothing anymore.

I hear my door open again and instantly feel my anger flare back up. "I said to get the fuck out!" I shout, looking back and seeing both Stan and Kenny standing in the doorway. I look at them for a moment, my mind automatically trying to look for clues as to which is the hero. I remember my fury, though and turn back towards the wall.

"Get out. Both of you."

"Kyle, come on, neither of us is Mysterion right now," Stan says.

"I don't fucking care," I mutter.

Kenny speaks up, "Ky, don't do this. Just...just sit up and talk to us."

"Fuck off."

"Kyle, stop being like this," Stan says tiredly.

"Come on, Dude," Kenny sighs as they close the door. "Talk to us."

"Why?" I ask in anger, turning and looking back at the both of them. "Gonna tell me both of you are Mysterion? Wanna laugh at me for thinking that I fell for just one of your stupid tricks and didn't figure out it was fucking both of you playing me for an idiot?"

Ken grabs my desk chair and wheels it beside my bed as Stan takes the other chair. "No," the blonde says. "Mysterion is only one of us."

"Well then I have no interest in talking to either of you," I snarl. "Because one of you is a fucking bastard who has no fucking idea what they're doing to me," I feel my eyes stinging again and force myself to calm down. I'm not crying in front of these two. I'm too furious. "Unless one of you wants to spill and leave the room so I can go back to hating you on your own you better both leave."

"Kyle, no," Stan says firmly. "We're here to keep you safe...and to make sure you're all right."

"Oh I see," I drawl out angrily. "So does Ike know which one of you is which, too?"

"Yes," they nod together.

"Perfect," I roll my eyes. "So I'm the only one who doesn't get the pleasure of knowing this little fact when obviously it's affecting me in a much larger way!"

"Kyle, it's for your safety," Kenny insists. "Mysterion has to keep you away from the truth."

"Mysterion is nothing but a cowardly asshole!" I shout, shaking again. "He...he fucking thinks that it's okay to...to love someone and have them love him back and then just push them aside like that?"

"Ky," Stan says gently, "It's for you. You know just as well as anyone else that he did it for your benefit."

I narrow my eyes at both of them. "You two apparently both have a lot to learn about what's beneficial and what isn't. Right now I fucking need Mysterion. And he obviously doesn't understand it."

"He can't be here for you for this," Kenny says. "Me and Stan are here instead."

I stare at him angrily for a moment before shaking my head and turning away. "You don't get it. At all. You two are NOT the fucking same thing as having him here. I don't care which one of you IS Mysterion. Obviously both sides of that person's personality are completely inconsiderate assholes. Luckily for the other person, only one part of them is like that."

I see them looking at each other exhaustedly and cross my arms, hissing as my raw skin stings. I look down at them, seeing the bruises and scratches and shaking my head again. This is a mess. This is just a disaster...

"Kyle," Kenny speaks up again, "This is hurting Mysterion a lot more than I think you see."

"Obviously not," I respond, looking at the two of them and sniffing. "I don't see either one of you crying. I don't fucking see either one of you nearly as fucking hurt as I feel right now."

"He can't be emotional," Stan says softly. "He has to stay strong for you and for everyone else."

My shoulders start heaving with angry breaths. "He _didn't_ 'stay strong for me'," I hiss. "He fucking LEFT. He fucking decided that I was better off without him and just LEFT ME. That's not 'staying strong', Stan!" I yell. They both cringe and I keep it up, my emotions on a rampage of their own, "Staying strong is fucking staying optimistic," I spit. "Fucking staying strong is going through this," I point at my battered arms pointedly, "and fucking holding on. Reminding yourself that NO, not everything is horrible and telling yourself that things are going to be fucking okay in the end because you find the things that'll make it better. You know what made me stay strong? Fucking thinking about HIM and how HE would help me; the ways that he would fucking put me back together after all of this. But now I don't even have that to depend on! You know why? Because Mysterion is fucking WEAK. If he really thinks that leaving me is going to magically solve both of our problems, he's a fucking IDIOT. Why? Because what are you always fucking told as a kid? To not RUN from your problems. Well he's doing just that! He's running like a scared little child and leaving me on my own!"

"Kyle, he's not leaving you on your own," Kenny winces.

"Bullshit, Ken!" I grit my teeth at him. "He should've just left me with Cartman if he was going to do this. Because I would've had a hell of a lot more hope for something to happen if I was still there than I do right now. If something happens again, I'm fucked. I'm just going to fucking let him kill me or do whatever. Hell, I may stab myself in the fucking throat just to save them the trouble of having to threaten me again. I really don't fucking care anymore."

"Kyle, you're overreacting," Stan says with a sad glaze over his eyes. "Don't say stuff like that, Dude."

"What does it matter?" I mutter, looking away. "Mysterion isn't going to save me anymore. I'm fucking doomed."

"Way to go about that optimism there, Ky," he sighs tiredly.

"Yeah," Ken nods slowly. "You're not staying too strong either."

"I don't have a reason to stay strong right now," I shake my head.

"How about Ike?" he asks softly. "Or us?"

"You two?" I scoff. "Please."

"Kyle, we're not Mysterion and his guest right now," Stan frowns. "We're fucking Stan and Kenny. Stop making us out to be the bad guys."

"How about you stop making me out to be the stupid kid with the inferiority complex first?" I glare at him.

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in aggravation. Kenny just stares at me, a bewildered look over his face. I guess neither of them are used to me treating the two of them like this. My stomach sinks lightly in guilt before I remember that one of them is hiding something awfully big from me. I shouldn't be giving them any kind of sympathy until I get a real fucking reason for why I suddenly loss the man who supposedly 'cares' for me.

...But I guess for one of them, that's not really fair. Until I know more though, I'm not going to be handing out any apologies.

I sigh, looking at them again. "I have a question."

"Hm?" they both stare at me.

"How long has the other known?" I look between the both of them.

"About two weeks," Stan says quietly.

Kenny nods, "Mysterion thought it would be best for him to know since he would either be a target or you'd be questioning him."

I sigh heavily, feeling a tug of disappointment. I don't even know which of these two I've kissed so many times, which one of them has been with me in this bed alone at night. This makes my eye twitch a bit. One of these two has had their dick up my ass. It'd be nice to be informed as to which one.

"Mysterion found him after you were kidnapped," Stan explains.

"He ran around town looking for you with Mysterion and they watched the news together."

This is hurting my brain too much right now. "What, like a date?" I roll my eyes.

"No," Stan frowns, "Like a rescue mission for our best friend."

"Hm," I nod, sighing again.

"Mysterion took to the streets and the other went looking for clues," Kenny states. "Then they figured out where Cartman said he was going to meet him in the morning and Mysterion went there."

"And found?" I ask dryly.

"An address," Stan says. "Warehouse 12 on 34th street. He called the other and told them to tell Ike about it and to have the house covered up as best as he could manage."

"Mysterion ran over there and got you," Ken adds.

I narrow my eyes. "Wait. You said you...ugh, _Mysterion_ just found an address?" They both nod at me and I blink a bit in thought. Something about that seems wrong...

We hear someone bounding up the stairs, looking over towards my door as it bursts open and Ike runs in, an aggravated Mani in his arms.

"There's a bunch of dudes hovering around outside," he gulps. "One of them is really fucking fat so I think I know who it is."

Stan, Kenny, and I all look at each other. I throw my covers off and try to hop onto my feet, falling forward on my pain-stricken legs. They both catch me before I hit the ground and set me back upright. Clever-hiding bastards...I push them off, shakily standing on the floor and walking towards Ike. I push him towards my closet.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Shut up and hide in there," I order. "You know who Mysterion is so we can't take the chance of them catching you. I push him in with Mani and close the door. "Lock it," I tell him. I hear the knob of the door clicking and sigh in relief. I turn back to face the other two. "All right, Mysterion," I look between them, "You should have a plan for this," I cross my arms. Stan and Kenny look at each other and back to me.

"Well..." Ken starts. "The whole plan between the two of us was...to protect you," he winces.

"Well, I'm here. Protect me," I state dryly.

They look at each other again before a large thumping noise is heard outside my window. We look and see a silhouette in the early morning darkness. I back up away from it and Stan and Kenny each come to either of my sides. Another noise comes up the stairs from the living room and I bite my lip. We're getting surrounded. The figure outside my window holds a stone in his hand, rearing back and smashing through the glass.

Shit, shit, shit, this is not good...

The three of us back up slightly, hearing a loud crash down on the floor below us. My parents are going to fucking kill me if these freaks don't...Footsteps are heard approaching us and my window is completely broken through before a figure hops in onto the shards on my floor.

"Shit," Kenny mutters. Stan stands in front of me and Kenny behind. I turn to the side looking between both sides, seeing Cartman's little army heading up my stairs and tensing.

We're in trouble.

Stan grabs me and pushes me back towards the wall between my bed and window, the two of them turning and backing up so they're between me and the others. I guess I did tell them to protect me. Didn't think they'd listen...

"Feelin' any better, Princess?" James asks from the side by my window. I growl, clenching my fists tightly. He laughs as the other two people come into my room. These aren't Craig, Token, Clyde, or Kevin. My mind flashes back to Cartman's spiel on how they ended up working for him...A part of me is just hoping that they're okay.

We watch as Cartman strolls in and looks at the three of us with a grin. "Well, well, well. Just like old times, huh guys?"

"Cartman, what are you trying to do?" Stan asks. I can feel their tenseness from here.

"Look, it's really such a simple game. Just tell me which one of you is Mysterion, and then hand over the Jew," he shrugs. "Then...hey, we're done. You can go home," he smiles.

"You're not getting Kyle," Kenny growls defensively.

"Right," Stan nods. "And if you're so fucking smart, why don't you figure out just which one of us is Mysterion?"

"Aw, Stan, that just ruins the fun of being a villain," Cartman whines. "Come on, I have to stay true to the Code of Evil."

"You stay better equipped to the Code of Bacon," I mutter. Ken and Stan snort a bit in laughter, quickly returning back to their defensive states.

Cartman sighs and shakes his head. "You do realize you're making this difficult on not only yourselves, but on Kahl as well, right?"

"Oh yeah, things have been so easy for me the past few hours, you fucker," I spit.

He smirks. "Come now, Kahl, what did I tell you? You are only a piece of bait in this game. You have no...real uses." My eye twitches and I shake in anger before the fatass sighs again. "Alright," he shrugs. He motions for his little cronies to move forward. "Get them all and all that."

They all smile from behind their masks and close in around us. Stan and Kenny raise their fists and stand firmly in front of me. "Stay behind us, Kyle," Stan mutters.

Yeah, like I have much other choice.

One of them lunges towards Kenny and he socks them in the face, pushing him back. He recoils before reaching forward and grabbing his arm, pulling him forward and punching him back. I look over to see Stan and Todd duking it out, Todd grabbing his arm and twisting it around. Stan yells out in pain before kicking him in the stomach. He tugs him forward, the both of them punching out at each other wildly.

I look straight ahead to see James in front of me. I have nothing else to do, so I raise my fists timidly. I look at his muscle and gulp. I know this isn't going to end well, I'm well aware of what he can do. He clenches his fists, grinning at me.

"Hello again, Cutie," he taunts.

Both Stan and Kenny look over to see me, ending up getting hit by doing so. They're both grabbed and the goons switch positions with them, shoving them back towards Cartman as the fatass casually strolls out of the room.

Oh fuck, oh fuck...

I gulp again, shaking in place as James walks up in front of me.

"Kyle!" Stan and Kenny call out, both of them trying to dive past their opponents to get to me. They're stopped short and I wince, looking up at the fucker in front of me as he grins.

"Miss me?"

"Get the fuck away from me," I snarl, backing up against the wall.

"Aw, how cute," he smirks. "You wanna fight. That it, Pretty boy? You wanna fight?"

"Don't fuck with me!" I yell. I have to sound like a complete idiot right now. This bastard already knows how weak I am. He's not exactly trembling in fear. That's more my own problem right now.

He grabs my shirt and rips me forward and I yelp as I look into his eyes. "More clothes? Really? Are we really gonna have to take them off again?" he grins.

I yell out in fury, raising my fist and smashing it into his eye. He shouts and stumbles back and I lunge forward with my head bowed, slamming into his stomach. He flies back, catching himself of the other two and looking back on me darkly. I raise my fists again. I'm not dealing with this shit from one fuck. I can take him.

"You think you're so fucking strong, do ya?" he spits at me.

"It's a different story when the person you're attacking isn't already tied up, isn't it?" I challenge back.

He smirks again, calmly walking forward before throwing his fist at me, I move my head out of the way and raise my hands, pushing him to the side. He stumbles slightly and I punch out at him. He growls, grabbing my fist and yanking me back towards himself. I barely have time to blink before our heads crash into each other. I yelp at the impact before I find myself thrown onto my bed. I turn around, managing to catch his arm before his fist slams down into my face. I try holding him off, unable to do much as he leans overtop of me.

He chuckles, "Familiar angle, isn't it?"

I furrow my brows, sending my knee up angrily into his stomach. He coughs out and I do it again, trying to get him off of me.

I hear a thud from the others and look, seeing Kenny unconscious in front of his fight. James uses my distraction and wrestles my arms down, placing his leg atop my own and watching me squirm.

"Little bitch," he breathes angrily.

I yell, looking over again to see Cartman calmly walking towards Stan with a towel in hand. He smiles, slamming it over his nose and mouth. Stan tries punching him away, his arms grabbed by Todd. He struggles for a bit before his eyes droop and he trembles, falling limp. They let go of him, sending him into a crumpled heap down beside Kenny.

Fuck, shit, damn, any other curse word I can think of. So much for protection.

The two of them are slung over Todd and Martin's shoulders and they take them out of my door and I can hear them walking down the stairs. This is happening too fast, I'm starting to panic.

"Wanna knock him out, too?" James motions towards me. I jerk around under him, shouting obscenities as much as I can as I struggle.

Cartman stares at me, smirking lightly. "Kahl, what are you doing with chloroform in your cabinet?" he asks. "I mean, I was ready to make it on my own but you have just a bottle of this shit lying right there! Convenience at its best I must say," he nods. I blink a bit before it hits me: Mysterion. He fucking used that on me.

Shit. Shit!

He leans towards me with the towel and I back away, taking a deep breath before he slams it over my mouth and nose. I shake around underneath James, holding my air in as best I can as I jostle around.

"Gotta breathe sometime, Kahl," he taunts.

James laughs, "Come on, Princess. Go to sleep and you'll awake to a whole bunch of princes just waiting to call you their own."

They both cackle at that as my lungs start to ache. I try shaking my head around, desperate to get away.

Cartman sighs impatiently, reaching down and grabbing my throat and squeezing violently. My eyes bulge and my body starts quaking. Oh fuck...oh fuck I'm in trouble. My eyes flicker over, hitting the sight of my clock. It's 8:03. Only four hours since I got away from these fuckers. I can't go back with them, I can't fucking lose...

These thoughts seem to fade away as Cartman lets go of my throat and my body betrays me, inhaling deeply; desperately trying to regain my air. That sickening smell washes over me and I feel my muscles falling numb. I shake erratically, my thoughts falling on Stan and Kenny, onto Mysterion.

Once again, I have no hero. Except this time, I realize as my eyes slide closed, I don't have any kind of hope for a rescue.

Cartman's won.

* * *

_**A/N: Uh ohs :x**_

_**Just a little note: (you're all gonna hate me for this T_T) **_

_**Don't expect another update tomorrow. It'll probably be Sunday before I get it up. I have to work a double so...after 12 hours of work I am NOT going to want to write 5000+ words T_T**_

_**But, hey, we've narrowed it down. Sort of. Stop thinking it's Stylenny now. It's literally just between Stan and Ken. Takin all bets ;)**_

_**Thanks for R&Ring!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Lots of work and manic depression. You know how it is **_**:**__

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

This is becoming all-too-familiar of a feeling. My head heavy and groggy, my eyes burning from behind my lids as I slowly find myself coming back into consciousness. I move my head around a bit, hearing mumbled and distorted noises from around me. I furrow my brows before I recognize the noises as voices.

I try to raise my arms to rub at my eyes, finding that they're trapped behind me. My mind is swimming with possibilities. Caught in the sheets? Ike's being an asshole?

Ugh. My head is throbbing too much for any kind of coherent thought right now.

"_Wake up, Kahlll_," I hear.

Cartman. That's Cartman's voice.

Wait.

I groan, creaking my eyes back open with extreme effort. I can see a blob of orange and one of brown across from me.

"What...what's going on?" I mutter, trying to shake off my blurry stupor.

"Wakey, wakey," the voice seems to be closer. I blink several times, squinting and finding Stan and Kenny as the blobs. I look around, finding us in a fairly spacious room. It takes a moment before I recognize it as the warehouse I was being held in earlier. Godfuckingdammit!

"Guys?" I cock my head before looking closer and seeing them both tied and gagged, staring back at me. "Fuck, guys!" I say, trying to lurch forward. I'm stopped short, looking behind me to find myself secured to a long, metal pole. I look to my side, finding Cartman standing there with his arms crossed, a stupid grin overshadowing his smug face.

It takes a moment before everything comes flying back at me in waves. Mysterion left me, I was with those two jackasses, I look over towards Stan and Kenny. And then...then Cartman and his three faceless lackeys attacked us. Fucker knocked us out and apparently brought us here. I look back at Cartman, my teeth bared a bit in my scowl. Fucking asshole! Who the hell does he think he is? The bastard's put me through enough already, why the hell is he still so bent on attacking me?

"Kahl," he smiles, "welcome back to the world of the living."

"Cartman, what do you want from us?" I demand. "Your fight is with Mysterion."

"Eh, partially," he shrugs. "To be honest with you, getting to fight with that freak is kind of just a little sign-on bonus that comes with being a villain."

"Cartman, this isn't a fucking game! You're fucking hurting people!"

"No, no, no, Kahl," he chuckles. "I've only really hurt you." He leans down and I shy back from him and glare as evilly as I can muster. "And I plan on doing it as much as I can," he murmurs. Stan and Kenny start yelling from behind their gags before I hear two separate thunks. I look over, seeing both of them shaking their heads and two masked freaks standing over them with clenched fists.

"Keep it down," one of them orders.

Cartman laughs, getting to his feet and pacing in front of me. I watch him with Stan and Ken before growling again. "Cartman, what the fuck do you want?" I shout.

"Oh, Kahl, you're...you're so delightfully in-tune with this game."

"What game? Cartman, what the hell are you talking about?"

"This whole...being a hostage game," he smirks. "You're so well-attuned for it. I mean, you did it so well for myself and my men. You've downright near perfected the art."

"Stop mocking me," I hiss.

"I'm commemorating you, Kahl. You'll make for an excellent prisoner once I start taking this town over."

"Fuck you," I sneer. "I'm not going to be your fucking prisoner! You can't keep me forever!"

"Oh?" he asks. "Just who's going to save you?" he gestures towards Stan and Kenny. "Mysterion? Huh? Well, lookie here, Kahl! I don't see either one of them flying to your rescue! I haven't seen either one of them outsmarting me and being able to get you back to safety! Kahl, face it, you fell in love with the worst superhero on the market."

"...Aquaman," I mutter.

"Well he's a given," he shrugs. "But then again...," he bends down next to me. "Did Aquaman swear his life to protect you? Vow his love? Only to...take it from you when you needed it the most?" he looks from me over to the two in front of us. "Think about it, Kahl," he murmurs, "Mysterion hurt you much worse than me or my men did. He fucking broke you when we merely bent the surface. You didn't cry until you were with him and he broke your heart. Isn't that right?"

I narrow my eyes. The fucker's right...I look up at my friends, eyeing their heavy expressions before shaking myself slightly. "Cartman, what the fuck are you trying to do? Make me vow to remain yours or something?"

"Maybe."

"Oh God you sick fuck," I groan in disgust. "Fuck you, I'm not yours."

"Actually," he cups my chin. "You are," he chuckles.

I rip my head back from his grip and snarl, "Get over yourself, Fatass. You think you're so fucking smart, don't you? All you've done is kidnapped people. A braindead retard could do that."

"Takes a dumber person to get caught," he raises his brow. "Multiple times especially."

I blush and yell, "Shut the fuck up!"

He snorts, continuing to pace around. "Kahl, you just don't appreciate the beauty in what I'm doing."

"What the fuck _are_ you doing?" I demand. "So far all you've done is rape me! Hate to break it to you, but that's not exactly the greatest crime known to humanity."

"No, but it is to you," he smirks. I glower at him and he continues, "Kahl, you know me well enough. What is it that I can't get enough of?"

"Calories."

He kicks me in the stomach and I choke on the air escaping my lungs. I hear Stan and Kenny shouting angrily before Cartman proceeds, "No, Kahl. Power. I fucking love it. Having the feeling of people under your thumb, knowing that you are the one holding their strings and there's not a goddamn thing that they can do about. Oh, Kahl, it's practically orgasmic in its own right."

"What the hell does that have to do with us?" I snap.

"Well, if Mysterion's gone, then the town will feel weaker, Kahl," he explains. "They won't be able to find the means to stand up against me, this stupid town will be mine for the taking!"

"Cartman, you're fucking stupid!" I shout. "If Mysterion is gone then the police will get their asses back into gear and you'll be in more trouble than your retard brain could even begin to comprehend!"

He shakes his head and clucks his tongue. "Oh Kahl, Kahl, Kahl. You're so...naïve."

"What?"

"You don't understand human mentality. When a hero dies, everyone dies. A symbol of power fades away and everyone will feel the effects. The police will fall under the idea that I'm just too powerful to be taken down."

"Not if I tell them that you're nothing but a conniving sack of shit with an ego problem!" I spit.

"Don't see how that'll be possible when you're tied up and gagged and at gunpoint," he rolls his eyes. My stomach sinks lightly at this. He's talking about this like it's a fucking kid's game...

"Cartman," I take a deep breath. "What do you want?"

"I want power, Kahl. I want everyone bowing to my wills and doing as I command. You know me, Jew. You know how much I adore being in control over everyone and everything." I glare at him. He's right. "This whole Mysterion thing was just perfect for me to step up and start working my way towards that goal."

"Well what the fuck is it you want from me?" I demand. "Cartman, I'm not a fucking prince or something! Holding me hostage isn't going to sway people that much!"

"You see, Kahl, that's where you're wrong. I need you for a few reasons," he smiles.

"What?" I shout, my anger flying out of control. I clench my fists from their bound state, looking at Stan and Kenny as they keep their eyes trained on the pacing fatass. I can see them trying to work out of their bindings as well and my eyes spark hopefully before I look back at the brunette.

"You see, as I told one of these fags earlier," he gestures to Stan and Ken, "you're one of the prominent people in this town. People know you, Kahl. They know you're such a 'moral' and 'good' kid. They consider you an innocent by all means. It makes a lot more impact if you kidnap someone like you in their hearts," he chuckles. "Second: Your father."

"What about him?" I blink.

"A lawyer? Come on," he snorts. "Your dad has the magical Jew negotiating powers that I need. If it's you that's at risk, you know that his main objective won't be the law anymore, it'll simply be keeping you safe and getting you out of this alive. He'll work his way through the system, he'll be able to sway people to do things my way in order to make sure that I don't hurt you."

"My dad isn't stupid, Cartman," I growl. "He's not going to just let you get away with everything. He knows that you're full of shit."

He raises his brow at me. "Full of shit am I? Kahl, you're battered, bruised, and raped. You really think I'm just making empty threats?"

...He has me there.

"Then there's just the reason that I want you to myself," he smirks. "Wanted it for a long, long time."

"I'm flattered by your infatuation, you freak," I retort dryly. "But if you''re trying to woo me, you're doing it all wrong."

"Eh, 'woo' isn't the word that I would be going for," he smirks. "Dominate, maybe. But no, I don't intend to snuggle on the couch with you, Jew."

"Good. I'd have to castrate you. Given I'm going to do that already," I roll my eyes.

"I'm sure," he scoffs. "Then there's the most...pertinent reason of them all?"

"Big word for such a small-brained fucktard," I mutter under my breath. Though at this point, I'm not all that convinced of it. He's really thought this through. If things go right with his plans then I'm in a lot of trouble...

He bends down beside me and looks over at Stan and Kenny with a dark grin. "I need for you to tell me which one of them is Mysterion."

My heart lurches. This isn't going to end well...

"Cartman, I don't know which one is him."

"Kahl, don't play stupid. You're smarter than that. You have to know."

I shake my head, "No, Fatass, I have no idea. Otherwise I'd only be angry at one of them."

He gets to his feet again and sighs. "Kahl, enough of this game. Whether or not you've been told, you know which one it is."

"Hey, Stupid, are you deaf?" I blink at him. "I. Don't. Know. I've been trying to figure it out for weeks!"

"I'm getting angry."

"You're getting repetitive."

"Kahl!" he shouts angrily. "Which one is it?"

"I don't know!" I insist. I look over towards the other two and they stare back with desperate eyes. "Cartman, I honestly don't have any idea!"

"You're trying to protect him!"

"Well...yeah, but I also don't know which one that I'm trying to protect!"

"Kahl, if you tell me, no one gets hurt," he glowers. "Those two both just get driven away and dropped off somewhere, no harm done. If you don't give me an answer, we'll fucking kill both of them."

My eyes widen and my body tenses. "W-what?" I whisper. "Cartman, I-I don't know which one!"

Cartman looks up past me for a moment and I feel something narrow and cold press against my head. I turn my head slightly and freeze as I see James holding a pistol to my temple.

He grins, "Hi."

I gulp and shake, hearing Stan and Ken yelling in front of us. I'm in so much trouble. I don't know who's who. I don't know what to do...Cartman could be bluffing. He could kill whoever I say Mysterion is. He could so easily do it. The asshole doesn't have any form of a conscious.

"Now, Kahl, do you understand the severity of the situation?" Cartman asks.

"I..." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "I don't know which one it is, Cartman. I can't help you."

He humphs impatiently and James cocks the pistol against my head. I can't stop shaking anymore. I'm fucking terrified, I'm furious, I'm so lost. Why do I always have to be in the center of these messes? Why couldn't it be fucking someone else for once?

"Kahl. You're smart. Think," he growls. "Otherwise they're both going to be shot, do you understand?"

I'm silent and James kicks me violently. "Do you?" he screams.

I cringe, nodding softly.

"Good," Cartman smiles. "Now. Think about it for me, Kahl. Which of these two is our masked hero? Which one is the one that saved you before completely tearing you to shreds? Which one do you hate the most right now?"

Cartman. I hate Cartman the most out of anyone in the world right now.

I look up at Stan and Kenny, both of them are staring back with sad eyes. They both nod softly and my heart sinks.

They're telling me to figure it out.

I...I don't know!

"Kahl, tell me," Cartman demands.

"Why don't you ask them?" I shout.

"Because they'll lie, Kahl. And I know that you won't. You want to protect whoever's innocent in case I go back on my word and do do something to Mysterion. I'm not stupid, contrary to what you keep telling yourself," he scoffs. "I have you on my string, Kahl. You can't get out of this one."

My stomach lurches. He's right. The fatass is completely right...I take a shuddery breath, still feeling the cold of the gun pressed up against my head. I can feel Stan and Ken's eyes on me as I slide my own closed and take a large breath.

I'm in a critical situation right now. I don't want to figure this out. I don't want to know the truth about what's been happening; and I don't want to find anything out this way. I don't know if I can. I've been watching him for so long now, I've been trying for so long to figure out just who it is that stole my heart. This asshole may have been watching me, but he has no idea what's been going on the past months. He thinks that this is a game, that I'm just here to give him answers and to be his fucking little toy...

I cringe as the gun is pressed further against my skull. I told Mysterion not to tell me who he was for this very reason. I told him because I wanted for both of us to be safe. Now the two of us and our friend are all in a lot of danger. I don't know what I can do...

"Kahl..."

"I'm thinking!" I shout angrily.

I have to figure this out. There has to be something that he's said or done...there has to be!

I take a composing breath and think my way through what I know.

He came to me out of nowhere on my birthday. He saved me from Cartman and vowed to protect me from there on out and gave me Mani. Stan and Kenny both gave me presents for my birthday, so that doesn't really narrow anything down.

For a long time, we didn't talk or see each other. He was running around saving the day. Both Ken and Stan were hanging out with me for the time being. All the news footage was from earlier in the day when it was shown. Nothing about them really seemed roughed up aside from typical scratches from Shelley and black eyes from Ken's dad. I'm not that sure of any of those could constitute for any kind of crime-fighting wounds.

Then along came Fatass again, I frown. He told everyone that he was declaring war on Mysterion and South Park. After that...I ran to get Mysterion; to tell him just what was happening. I didn't even know it was between Stan or Ken then, so I didn't try to get in contact with either one of them to see what was going on. I grit my teeth and clench my fists.

"Kahl, I'm getting impatient."

"Unless you want to figure this out yourself, you can fucking wait!" I scream back. I look to the side just in time to see the gun flying back towards me and slamming into my head. I yell in pain and shock, taking shuddery breaths after the impact and feeling my skull throb more violently than before.

I just close my eyes and keep thinking, ignoring my friends' protests from across me. Okay. After that...we didn't see each other. He told me to stay indoors so I did for his sake for about a week. Then Stan and Kenny came to my place...and we talked. We talked and I got angry, so I left and went walking.

I narrow my eyes. Something doesn't add up. A week after. I stayed inside about three weeks after I was initially chased after and Mysterion saved me again that night. Then another week passed. This week; when I was roaming around with my family more freely before I was kidnapped last night.

I look up at the two of them, darting my eyes between them both. They told me that two weeks have gone by since the other was told who Mysterion was. Neither of them gave me any clues, but that is enough to let me know that something just isn't right. I came home that night...they were both on my floor. They were just lying there waiting for me to get back.

Are they lying to me? I stare at them, feeling James poking my head.

"Thinkin' slow enough there, Princess?"

"I know thought is a foreign process to you, Assfuck, but I kinda have to concentrate. So would you mind shutting the fuck up?" I yell. I know that I'm really dancing on thin ice here, but my mind is overwhelmed right now. I'm angry, I'm scared, I'm all over the fucking place.

Cartman stops James from hitting me again, staring down on me intently. He knows I have a thought process going. Unfortunately, I guess he knows me well enough.

"Tell...tell me something, Fatass," I mutter, closing my eyes again. "Five O'clock this morning. Why did you tell him to meet you then?"

He chuckles, "Well, Kahl, it's simple. I take it you of all people were able to think of the location I specified?" _The place where it all started for Mysterion..._

"Garrison's classroom," I breathe out. "The school's empty, so you set it up for there."

"Very very good, Kahl," he praises. "Now. What did he find?"

"An address. This address," I answer, narrowing my eyes.

"Right. Now, we told him five because we knew that would give him enough time to figure out the clue and then run there way ahead of schedule out of the pure adrenaline of needing to save you. We knew that he would be working with the other one of these two," he gestures towards Ken and Stan, "and that eventually, you would all rendezvous at your house. From there, we knew that it would be nothing but simple to capture all of you and bring you back here so we could play this fun little game. I know you three all-too-well for your own goods," he chuckles.

I guess there's no denying that fact anymore...

His explanation though...it didn't help at all. I was hoping for some kind of clue...

I let my mind flow back to my memories. Mysterion grabbing me and pulling me onto the roof that night. The way he kissed me...and vowed to protect me...I feel my eyes stinging and shake it away. No time for that right now. He kissed me and I vowed to stay home. He came to visit me constantly, as did Stan and Kenny. There were no awkward moments of having the hero and the other both show up there, no kind of time problems or anything of the sort.

Ugh.

After awhile, he came into my room...and we had sex. I blush a bit at the thought. He blindfolded me. I couldn't see anything. His hair was a mess but he wears a heavy hood and runs around all the time. It's not really that big of a shock for it to happen. I try to remember, looking up at Ken and Stan at their hair and shaking my head. I can't figure it out for the life of me. Mysterion's body, his face...I know it by touch. Not by sight. They both have muscle, I can't rule one out against the other on that basis alone.

All right, have to keep thinking.

"Hurry UP, Kahl."

"I'm trying," I sigh exhaustedly. This is taking so much thought...this is stressing me out to the extreme ends of my nerves.

Okay. We had sex. He knocked me out with chloroform...

This little factoid stops me in my tracks.

But...where did he get it? I raise my brow at this. He just walked out and walked back in with it. He didn't have it in the bedroom. I heard him taking off all of his clothes, there was no clunk of a glass jar or a plastic bottle. The chloroform was in my house. So someone planted it there. Cartman said he found the bottle of it before he knocked the three of us out with it...said it was just there in my bathroom...

I blink, looking at the floor in thought before my mind hits a realization. One that makes me jolt from the unexpectedness of it all. I know who Mysterion is.

That crafty, crafty son of a bitch...

I look up slowly at Stan and Ken, my eyes settling on both of the pairs of desperate blue eyes staring back at me. I shake my head slowly at him. He fucking played me so well. He fucking knew everything that would lead me in the wrong directions and would make me hit walls time after time.

I know these two better than anyone else in the world...but one of them is clever. One of them had me on their strings this whole. Fucking. Time.

Cartman chuckles. "Looks like you have our answer, Jewboy."

I just stare at the other two. They're both equally nervous. One is afraid that I'm wrong and may make them the target. The other is afraid that I'm right and will know just which one for sure broke my heart.

"Who is it, Princess?" James asks, pressing the pistol against my head.

Stan and Kenny look back at each other before looking at me and nodding softly.

I gulp, my entire body shaking. What if I am right? What if Cartman kills him? I can't live with that guilt! Regardless of how this bastard treated me, I care about him. Fuck, I know I still love him...I can't just put him on the line like this! My trembling is out of control at this point before Cartman bends down, placing a hand atop my head and staring at me. I don't look back at him, I keep my eyes trained on the others.

"Which one is it, Kahl?"

"You won't hurt him?" I mumble shakily. I know asking him won't do anything about his actions...but I just have to hear it.

"So long as you agree to stay my pretty little prisoner, no. I won't hurt him."

"And your cronies?" I glare away from him. I know Cartman and his loopholes all-too-well.

"No one will hurt him. He'll be driven off and dropped off away from the town just for the sake of not getting back here in time to stop me from taking you were I'm keeping you," he chuckles. "Both of them will. You will stay here with me and you'll take his punishments instead."

This makes my body go rigid...but I figured it would come down to that. I knew that he would play me like this. I bite my lip and shake more, more than terrified to give a name. There's a gun in the room. It can be turned...he can be hurt.

We could all be hurt.

"Take off their gags," Cartman nods. Todd and Martin rip off the guys' gags and they stare at me, licking their lips.

"Not a word," the Fatass warns them. "Let Kahl have his chance to speak first," he grins at me. "Now, Kahl. Give me a name."

The other two look at me and nod again.

"Go ahead," Stan whispers.

"Everything will be okay," Ken adds.

I watch them and nod slowly, "I trust you," I manage to say slowly. They both smile softly at me and I shake more.

"Now...," James urges.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Don't let that gun fire. Don't let a scream be heard...Let Cartman tell the truth for once...

"Well?" the brunette prompts.

I look back up, into the gentle blue eyes of my no-longer mysterious lover.

"...It's Kenny."

Everyone's head shoots over towards the blonde and he stays focused on me, his lips twisting upward into a crooked grin. He knew I knew...he knew it.

Cartman breaks into maniac laughter beside me, standing up and clutching his stomach. "God! Kinny! Really?" he roars. We all three glare at him as he continues on, "I was sooo expecting you to say Stan! Like, I had this huge 'Super Best Butt Buddies' speech ready to go and everything! But Kinny?" he laughs more. "Oh god," he wipes dramatic tears from his eyes. "I...I can't believe it."

"Let them go," I state evenly.

He ignores me, walking over and kneeling down in front of Kenny. "Oh Poor-boy," he shakes his head. "Kinny, Kinny, Kinny."

"What?" he growls.

"Kinny...what the fuck? Seriously? What the living fuck?"

"What's your problem?"

"Really? You...you can barely afford fucking hygiene products and you somehow manage to woo your way into Jewboy's pants? Really?"

"Jealous that you don't have that ability, you fat tub of shit?" he shouts. He's angry. A part of me is smiling at this.

"Oh, Kinny," he shakes his head in laughter and pats his hair. Ken rips his head back away from him sharply and growls again. "Oh why would I be jealous?" he asks, walking back over towards me. He nods at James and the asshole bends down behind me. He grabs my arms and pulls me back and I yelp. I feel the bindings on my wrists being sliced off. I nearly rejoice before Cartman grabs me and drags me over a few feet in front of Kenny, holding my arms steady and making us stare at each other.

"Fucking let him go," he snarls protectively.

"Hah," Cartman huffs out a laugh. "Yeah. No that's not happening. You see, Kinny, you think I'm jealous of you?" he leans down and places his face against mine. I groan in disgust but he holds me steady with firm hands. "I just take what I want. I don't have to go around vowing protection. Kahl just belongs to me by default now."

"Shut up!" he screams.

"I don't see why he'd want you anymore anyhow," he chuckles, taunting him as he holds me. I don't even have anything I can think of to say. I'm scared. I'm really fucking scared. "After all," he continues. "You were the one who said that you were going to protect him. And look at him now!" he displays me in front of him.

"Cartman, let Kyle go," Stan orders. "Regardless of who's Mysterion and who isn't, we will both fucking kill you."

"Stanley, this is a talk between heroes and villains, all right?" he replies in boredom.

"Until two minutes ago, you thought I WAS the hero!" he protests angrily.

"And now we know you're not. Take him to the van and have him wait," Cartman waves him away. Todd reaches down, grabbing him and pulling him to his feet. He slices away the rope around his legs and starts forcing him back and away from us. He watches me and Kenny desperately, trying to break away before I shake my head at him. He's not going to win.

None of us are.

He's pulled out of our sight towards a door around the back and Cartman forces Kenny and I to look at each other once again. He holds my trembling chin steady and Kenny stares at me with the most terrified eyes I've ever seen. He still loves me. There's absolutely no doubt.

"Kinny, look at him," Cartman commands. "Look at this pathetic little Jewrat. Enjoy these last few moments with him. Kinny, he belongs to me now. He pretty much signed the contract himself." I shut my eyes, my body refusing to stop shaking at his words. I'm not his...I'm not!

"Cartman," Kenny takes a deep breath. "What do you want for him? I'll trade whatever the hell you want."

Cartman tilts his head in thought, looking up at the ceiling. "Hmm...anything?"

"Fucking whatever you want," he reemphasizes.

"I...I can't think of anything else I want so much," he chuckles.

"Cartman!" he yells at him. "You can kill me if you want! I'll fucking rob a bank for you or something! You're NOT keeping him!"

"Actuallyyy...I am," he chuckles. "He's essential to my plans, you see."

"There are other kids with lawyer parents in this town," he snarls. "Take one of them!"

"No, no, no, you see. Just Kahl being Kahl is enough for me to keep him." I want to turn around and punch him so much...but my eyes flicker and I see James training the gun on me and Ken. I'm not stupid.

"You know, Kinny...I have to say, I admire you. You got the hero identity, you got the girl," he squeezes my cheeks, "and you didn't die or have to get hurt to have your identity revealed. Given yeah, your little squeeze got hurt but _you_ didn't. Way to break the cliche, my friend," he chuckles. Kenny stares at him with deadly eyes. He's making _me_ nervous with the way he's looking...

"Cartman," he takes a deep breath. "Let. Him. Go."

"No," he replies bluntly. "But tell ya what, I'm in a good mood," he smiles. "Defeated my enemy, claimed my prize...it's been a good morning," he nods with a grin. "So, I'll let you two have some alone time for a few minutes while I round up my men and we start our attack strategies, kay?"

Kenny and I are silent and he chuckles. "Just keep in mind that you can't try to run. One: we have guns for you. And two: we have Marsh. You don't want him to die for you two being dumb, right?" We're still silent before he laughs, "Excellent." He throws me forward into Kenny and I clutch at his sweatshirt instinctively as I fall into him. Cartman laughs again and we watch him walking out of the room.

"Kyle..." Ken breathes, looking at me. I don't look back for a bit, watching James walk out of the warehouse behind the fatass. Once the door shuts I shakily look up into the eyes of my hero for what feels like the first time even though I've seen that bright blue color so many times.

I shake and sniffle softly and he looks at me with such a guilty expression. "Oh God, Kyle...I'm so sorry," he shakes his head. "I...I'm so...I messed up."

I'm not mad at him anymore. I'm scared. I know what happens after this. Cartman takes him from me. I get taken somewhere else. I'm in a lot more trouble than I was last night...that was his warm-up.

"K-Ken..." I stammer, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I sit up on my knees in front of him, slowly reaching my hands up and placing them on his cheeks. This is Mysterion's face. There's absolutely no doubts in my mind anymore. Kenny was him all along. I feel tears running down my face and sob out quietly, trying my hardest to stay collected.

Kenny pushes his face forward and attacks my lips. I nearly recoil in shock before my heart flutters in pure relief and I press back into him, sliding one of my hands back around and through his hair. This isn't Mysterion anymore. I have Kenny now. My mystery is gone...I'm more than happy at this for myself. My brain can rest from questioning it, my heart can stay with one person now.

I shakily pull back for a breath and we rest our foreheads against each other.

"Kyle..." he says slowly. "I...How did you know?"

I lick my lips, staring up into his eyes and smiling. "You...you knocked Stan out with...with the chloroform that night," I whisper. "You had planted it in my house...You pretended to be asleep, but you 'woke up' and talked to me...Stan was completely out. You did it to sneak out and protect me," I sniffle.

He grins back, kissing me softly. "I did say you were the smartest in the class," he murmurs. "I guess that just proves it." I feel more tears springing and he frowns. "Kyle...no matter what...I'll find a way to save you, okay?"

"Kenny...I'm fucking scared," I admit in a terrified whisper. "I...I don't know what he'll do to you or to me...I can't take another night like last night..." I feel more of the warm liquid pouring down my cheeks.

"Kyle, look at me," he says firmly. I stare into his eyes and sniffle until I'm back under control. "No matter what," he restates. "I will be looking for you. And I will find you. I will keep you safe again."

"He's taking you away from me," I gulp. "And...and taking me somewhere else..."

"It doesn't matter," he states. "If I'm awake and alive, I'm looking for you. Never doubt that."

"I won't," I shake my head slowly.

"And Stan will help me," he adds. "The fatass thinks he knows everything but he forgets that I'm not going to stop until I know you're all right." I nod, leaning my head against his chest and nuzzling against it. I can hear the fear in his own voice. He's just as worried as I am about what's going to happen. The door slams back open and I jolt up and we look over towards it as Cartman and James step through again. I huddle into the blonde more closely, not wanting this to happen. I want them away from me. I want the time with my hero that I've been denied for so long.

"Times up, Fags," Cartman calls out. "Go get Kinny and take him to the van," he tells the other.

Myself and Kenny look at each other again and Kenny kisses me deeply, pulling back quickly. "Kyle, I'll find you," he promises. "I love you and I won't fucking let him take you away from me."

"I love you, too, Kenny," I reply, almost amazed at how easily that rolled off my tongue. "I...I'll be waiting..." I gulp. He nods and kisses me again. I hold him closely, feeling James grab him and trying to rip him away from me. I hold onto him a bit longer before the asshole kicks me and I go flying back onto the cement. I look up to find him pushing my lover away from me, his blue eyes looking back into mine as much as possible before he's shoved out the door.

I remain frozen on the ground. It's me and Cartman...I feel so cold. Everything's happening way too fast. I don't know what they're doing with Kenny and Stan. I don't know what's going to happen to us all...I gulp. I know what's going to happen to me, I guess. I've become the bait for the city. I'm the fucking hostage, that's all I am.

My hero is being taken from me with my best friend. All of whom I considered my other friends are against me in Cartman's group or nonexistent in this playing field.

...I'm really alone. I'm in a league all my own in this game.

"Ready, Kahl?" Cartman speaks up. I bite my lip, looking up at the fatassed retard as he grins cheekily at me, holding up a strand of rope that makes my stomach fall into the innards of my toes. He chuckles and lowers his lids slightly, murmuring in a soft tone, "Time to go home."

* * *

_**A/N: Now the fun reviews will stop ;A;**_

_**/is depressed over this**_

_**This story ain't over yet, kids :3c**_

_**Now...HONESTLY, how many of you considered what I gave you to be a clue? I really wanna know xD**_

_**Thanks for R&Ring! :D**_

_**ps: Sorry, Mimi. I know how much you wanted Style ;A; (I'll link her friggin' awesome guess as to why it would be Style in the next chapter on my tumblr though. I was goddamn impressed x_x)  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Once again, sorry for the wait. Things are extremely stressful :| If any of you follow my tumblr, you know what's going on. For everyone else, it's a fairly legitimate excuse for once, but I'm sorry nonetheless T_T**_

_**Ah well. Let's kick it :B**_

_**Kinda filler but...it serves its purpose in the long run.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**

* * *

**_

Things are happening way too fast for my tastes right now. A part of me is just telling me to shut up and wait, that I'll wake up and all will be well again. The other part of me is telling me that that part is just a hopeless retard.

I'm having more faith in the latter at the moment.

Cartman drags me outside much to my disdain and throws me the van they grabbed me in when this whole mess started. I find myself sitting by that fucktard James and Token across from me. I look up at him and find he has a black eye. I'm not sure whether to feel guilty for him or not. I think not.

The van lurches in movement and I look up front, seeing Craig, Tweek, and Clyde all in the front seat. I bite my lip. These four...I don't know anymore. I really don't. I want to scream at them, I want them to help me, I just want to go back to being classmates with them.

James grabs me and pulls me towards him, roughly tying something around my eyes. I keep my mouth shut, biting my tongue against the furious screams that I want to unleash on this asshole. If I've learned anything about this fuck, it's that he's just like Cartman and myself. Say anything and the fury is let free. His fury is painful as all Hell though, so I opt for just stewing in silent rage for now.

"Broflovski." Token's voice says across from me.

I keep silent.

"Are you okay?"

Oh yes, Token, I'm just peachy. In the last twelve hours I've been kidnapped and raped and beaten repeatedly, no thanks to you. Then I got rescued and had my heart broken. Then of course I was fucking kidnapped _again_. Then I was forced to figure out Mysterion's identity in the most unflattering of manners. Oh, and to top it all off, now he's being taken away from me and I'm Cartman's hostage. Oh Token, it's been such a fucking lovely day.

How much I wish I could spew my unadulterated sarcastic rants at this asshole right now.

"I guess not," he mutters.

"Aw, Princess will be just fine," James laughs and I feel an arm encircling me. I clench my fists from their bound state in front of me and tremor in anger. Fucking asshole...I swear to fucking God I will have his head on a platter by the time this is all over!

He tugs me a bit and I fall onto the side of my legs against him. I attempt to jerk away from him but he holds me fairly still and I snarl to myself. This fucker has serious problems.

"Don't worry, Kyle," Clyde's voice speaks up. "We'll getcha somewhere soon."

Lucky. Fucking. Me.

They start talking amongst themselves and I tune them out for the most part, my mind drifting to Stan and Kenny. I think about Ken in particular and my heart lurches miserably. I can't believe him...I really can't. I mean...it makes a lot of sense. Kenny would easily be able to leave his home without his parents being...well...smart and realizing it. And he could easily pass off wounds from crime fighting as domestic issues...I sigh. I want him here with me. Even if we were both hostages...I just want him beside me right now.

I feel terrible though. Now Stan is in all of this shit. I wonder how much more involved he became after Kenny told him everything. I wonder how he brought it up on top of that. I'm going to guess it wasn't something intertwined with talking about how lame school is or something like that. Kenny has a bit more showmanship than that.

Ugh. I don't even know what to think anymore. All I know is that all three of us are in a hell of a mess. i just don't know how much of one that they're in and it's killing me. Cartman isn't with us in this van...where the hell is he? Why are they taking Stan and Kenny so far away? Oh hell, what if they just took Stan away but they kept Kenny and they're torturing him? Oh motherfucker, that'd be so like Cartman to do!

Wait, wait...he said that he's taking them away so that they don't see where they're holding me. I guess that makes sense. Besides, I know Cartman better than that. He's in the middle of dancing around singing about how awesome he is or something. Then he's going to find where to strike first, how to grab attention. He's probably just going to hide me away really well. He's going to make sure that Stan and Kenny keep looking for me once they get back long enough for him to do whatever it is he plans on doing.

Oh man...I don't know what's going to happen to me. I need to stop worrying about them as much. I'm in a lot of fucking trouble myself...

What if he's going to leave me alone with these freaks all the time? What if...what if I have to relive last night over and over again until I'm saved? Hell, what if I'm NOT saved? What if Cartman keeps me as his little fucking pet until either I kill myself or he does it for me? I can't deal with that! No way in hell am I just going to be a hostage for him for the rest of my life! I'm not a fucking prize!

"Stop shakin', Princess," James hits my hip pointedly.

"He has every right," Token mutters.

I close my eyes under my blindfold and take a deep breath through my nose. This is all just...just a mess. Why the hell is this my life all the fucking time? Why couldn't I be the teenager who just complains about homework and struggles with relationships and fitting in? Why in the living hell was I decided to be thrown in the middle of all this?

Guess it doesn't really matter as to the reason. I'm here and I don't see myself escaping anytime soon.

Unfortunately I guess that works in both the metaphorical and the physical sense.

I feel the road becoming bumpier and can't help but feel my heart lurch at every turn. I don't know where they're taking me...I don't know where they're taking my friends...I don't know anything that's happening right now. My mind is stuck in a consistent loop at this point. I can't even think of what to do to get myself out of this mess. I'm fucking stuck. I need help.

The van lurches to a stop and I gulp lightly, feeling the asshole wrapped around me squeezing me slightly. "We're hooome," he taunts. I bite my lip and my ears perk as I hear the door of the van open. I squeak lightly as I'm scooped up into James' arms and pulled into his chest.

"Come on," Token sighs. "Let's get him there."

My fists clench and I gulp. James starts walking, stepping out of the van with me tight in his arms. I shut my eyes tightly, feeling my chest twisting in nausea. This is a total jumble on my nerves.

"Aw, he's shaking," he snickers, jostling me around in his grip slightly. I grit my teeth and let out a deep breath through my nose. I want to scream, I want to scream...

"Leave him alone, James," I hear Craig mutter and pass the two of us. "He's fucking scared."

"What the hell is your fucking problem?" James scoffs at him. I feel us going up a steep incline and tense. "You guys are shitty kidnappers."

"Kinda not our real profession," I hear Clyde murmur.

"Please," he laughs. "You're a bunch of whiny-ass pansies, that's all." They all fall silent and I start stewing in my mind. I shift around in his arms and he digs his fingernails into my arm. "Stop squirmin', Princess. We're almost there."

"You're gonna be fine, Kyle," Token states lowly.

"Don't give him false hope," James snickers. "Not very nice."

I feel my eyes burning from behind my blindfold and gulp. I'm not just a fucking piece of bait for the city, I fucking knew it. Cartman's going to let them do what the fuck ever they want with me...I don't think that I can take that.

"Here's fine," Craig mutters.

I feel a loss of support underneath me and my heart jumps into my throat as I fall down. I collide onto a hard surface and groan, hearing something crackling underneath me. I dig my fingers into the landing spot and feel it giving way under my nails.

Dirt. Dirt and leaves.

They took me into the woods. Fuck.

"Sit the fuck up," James spits, kicking me in the stomach. I yelp and curl into myself tighter, feeling him slamming the toe of his boot into my abs again.

"Dude, stop," Token hisses, reaching under me and pulling me up onto the side of my legs. "Come on," he says quietly to me. "We gotta...move you over here," he says slowly. He's picking his words. He's saying that he needs to tie me up somewhere else. Wonderful.

He hefts me up onto my feet and starts leading me. I jab back at him with my shoulder, wanting to break off and run but knowing that at this point, it's not an option. "You're gonna be okay," he says softly into my ear. I guess that that's my one source of reassurance now. But like he told me when they kidnapped me the first time, he can't speak for Cartman. While he may not be willing to hurt me, there are four members of this group that are more than happy to.

We keep walking, the sound of our footsteps trudging through leaves filling the air. Token has his hands around each of my arms as he leads me and occasionally squeezes my skin. I think he's trying to comfort me. I appreciate it, but I don't think anything he could do in this situation is going to be comforting.

We stop and he sighs, "Turn around, Kyle."

My stomach drops at his words. My mind can't help but fleet to the site of a firing squad or something of the sort. I gulp and pivot on my foot, feeling my knees shaking. Someone else steps in front of me and unties my wrists. I instinctively fling my arms up and try to push the figure away from me before they're grabbed and wrenched behind my back. I groan softly and buck my torso a bit, wanting out but honestly not feeling the energy to fight.

"Come on," Token's voice arises again. I start being led backwards, my arms pulled and my shoulders pushed and I bite my lip. I want to speak. Why can't I speak?

The person pulling me lets go of one of my arms and the other grabs it before I can retaliate. My back is shoved against something hard and rough. The smell of sap invades my nostrils and I feel the coarse texture of bark through my shirt.

"On your knees," James orders. I close my eyes under the blindfold, my body not willing to listen to him. He kicks my leg and I hiss through my teeth. "You heard me, Pretty boy, get on your fucking knees!" he shouts. I swallow what little bit of pride I have and drop onto my knees on the forest floor. Both of my arms are pulled back around the tree and I sniffle. It's a small tree, probably somewhat new. It'll keep me still but my arms pretty much go around it.

I feel something cold clasp around my wrist and hear a soft clicking. I force a deep breath through my nose as they tug my remaining arm hard and secure my other wrist in a similar snare. Handcuffs. Guess they just wanted to switch it up.

I tug on the chains experimentally, feeling the small gap between my hands and letting my shoulders sink in exhaustion. My head droops forward and I sigh. Why me? Why them? What did I do?...

Someone cups my chin and tilts my head back up. The blindfold is peeled from my face and I squint at the sudden invasion of sunlight on my eyes. My vision clears and I find James in front of me with a shit-eating grin on his face. All I can manage is a scowl. I'm...I'm too tired for anything else.

"Ya sad, Princess?" he sticks his lower lip out in a pout. "Poor poor baby," he shakes his head.

As if this situation weren't humiliating enough...

Craig mutters something under his breath and James looks at him evilly. "Got somethin' to say, Tucker?"

"I said that you're a dick," he says smoothly. "He's got enough fucking problems without you being a douchebag."

I think that's the once-in-a-lifetime defense I'll ever get from Craig Tucker.

James scoffs and rolls his eyes. "You're just mad because I can scare him and you can't."

"I could if I wanted to," he glowers. "I just don't like walking around and being a leash-led pussy like yourself."

"Got a problem?" James shouts, throwing my head back against the trunk and getting to his feet. I watch with wide eyes as they stare each other down, each of them looking like they're ready to tear the other a new one.

"Guys, chill," Token states, stepping from beside me in-between the two of them. The bitter side of myself can't help but be disappointed. I would love to see this fucking James assfuck beaten up by Craig. Tucker may not be my best friend, but I'd take him over the other guy any day. "Look, we got Kyle here like ordered. Now, James, since you're the only one who Cartman apparently trusts, what are we supposed to do now?" he asks darkly.

I tilt my head at his tone slightly. Troubles within the team? Can't say that that breaks my heart or anything.

James gives a 'hmph' before glancing at me. His lips curl into a smirk and I shy away from him all I can. I recognize that look...I don't want to see that look. "Cartman told me to keep Princess company," he chuckles. "The rest of you are to get camp set up for his arrival in the next few hours."

"Amazing how you'd get the job that requires you doing nothing," Clyde glares at him.

The taller man walks over and kneels down beside me. He laces his hand through my hair and pulls me straight up and I wince. "You know how much work it takes to get him to cooperate?" he chuckles. "I think I have the hardest job. I have to break him before his debut to the town," he grins.

"Oh Jesus," Tweek mutters hurriedly, looking at me with wide hazel eyes.

I shake and try pulling my hair from James' grasp and he tugs me in closely, holding me against his body. I look up at the others and see them watching me back, each biting their lip. They want to get me out. Why won't they? Why won't they just take this fucker out and get me out of here and back to Kenny and Stan?

"Get on it," James orders. "I have to talk to Princess here," he smiles at me. I can't look back at him. My eyes focus on Tokens', who's fists are at his side and shaking.

He looks away and shakes his head, "Come on," he mutters to the other three. "We need to go set up," he turns on his heel and starts walking away, Craig, Tweek, and Clyde reluctantly following.

"Help!" I shout after him, finally finding my voice and listening to it echo around the trees. He stops with the others in their tracks, none of them looking back at me. "For God's sake, help m-" I'm cut off as James slams his hand over my mouth. Tears bead my eyes as I watch Token's shoulders shake. Craig grabs Tweek over his shoulders and strokes his hair comfortingly. Clyde is the only one who looks back. He locks eyes with me before shaking his head briskly and turning back, heading out towards where we came from. Craig and Tweek hurry after him as James slides his hand down off my lips and I sniffle. "Token," I croak out. He tenses and I feel a tear rolling down my cheek. "Don't let him do this..." I shake my head. "Please..."

He looks at me over his shoulder and James laughs, reaching into his coat pocket and grabbing the pistol he was using earlier. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and points the gun up against my throat and I shake uncontrollably. "That's right, Token," he drawls out. "Help him."

Token stares at me guiltily before turning and continuing forward. I feel my heart sinking and hiccup out some sobs as he walks away from me. They're leaving me in this maniac's hands...oh god...

We watch them fading out of sight before he laughs darkly, looking down at me and stroking the gun along my throat. "Ya know, you're a fun one," he murmurs, leaning down and biting my neck. I groan, jerking away from him. He holds me still, running his tongue over my skin and making me cringe. He pulls back and looks at me with hazy eyes and I gulp. He reaches behind him, pulling a bag out from beside the tree and setting it down in front of me. I watch him take a partially-empty water bottle out of the bag and shake it a bit. He twists off the lid and holds it to my lips.

"Drink," he orders.

I'm not stupid. Something's in that.

I shake my head, pursing my lips and backing up against the tree. He chuckles, grasping my chin and prying my jaw open. I whine, trying to shake out of his strong grip before he shoves the mouth of the bottle in past my lips and tilts it. I gag instantly as a sour, bitter taste attacks my tongue. A mess of the liquid dribbles out my lips as I try to force the bottle out with my tongue. I keep what I can out of my throat, shaking my head around. He hums amusedly, forcing the bottle deeper into my mouth and tilting my head straight up, looking at the branches of the tree.

"Just look how much of that bottle you can take," he purrs, laughing and rubbing my throat lightly. I start convulsing, trying desperately to keep the liquid from pouring down my throat. I feel some of it draining down and fight for a breath, panicking slightly as I can't seem to find the ability.

"Drink..." he urges, squeezing my neck. I cough a bit and a mess of the stuff washes down my throat. I choke as it falls down my pipe, feeling it burning on the way down and making me shudder. My body involuntarily chokes down as much liquid as he feeds me before he takes the bottle out of my mouth and my head falls back down. I cough, gasping for air and feeling some remnants of the drink on my chin. I shake violently as he puts the bottle down and he slides his hand up my shirt. I yelp and try to pull away from him. He chuckles, reaching back into the bag and grabbing a rag. He shoves it into my mouth, past my teeth. I try to bite down on him, the fucking cloth safeguarding his invasive fingers.

He puts his hand back up my shirt, flicking his thumb over my nipple and making me shudder in disgust. He laughs, leaning up by my ear and murmuring, "Where's your hero now?"

That little fucking taunt reduces me to tears. I feel the drops falling down my cheeks, shutting my eyes and facing away from him as he continues feeling my chest.

I force myself to breathe evenly, sniffling as he nips at my neck, pulling the collar of my shirt down and biting my shoulder the same way. Why is he doing this? Why is he under Cartman like a fucking lapdog? Why does he get so much fucking enjoyment out of hurting someone he's never even fucking met before?

More importantly...Where's Kenny?

I flinch as a wave of dizziness comes over me. I fall back off my knees onto my ass against the tree. I shut my eyes, feeling a pounding in my head beginning and groaning.

Something in the drink. He drugged me...Oh God...

He laughs again, getting in front of me and pushing me further against the trunk. I whimper inaudibly from behind my gag, watching my vision of the jackass in front of me beginning to blur. Colors are running together, I feel like this is beyond surreal. He strokes some of my hair back from my face and smiles at me evilly.

"You're such a fun one, Princess," he says. "We're lucky Cartman shares," he smirks. I take a deep, shaking breath, looking at him with my tired eyes as my head droops to the side. I feel him reaching down and undoing the waistband of my jeans, zipping them down and starting to lethargically shimmy them down my thighs.

'_Kick...Kick!_' I mentally shout at my legs. I can't move them. I can't move anything. What the hell did he do to me?

He traces his fingers over the various cuts and bruises I have lining my skin. I see him doing it, why can't I feel it? My teeth clench around the rag in my mouth and he watches me with a grin. "Don't do drugs, Kid," he snickers, leaning up and biting my neck again.

He tilts my head back against the tree and I can't be bothered to look back down. A part of me really doesn't want to, regardless of my ability to do so. I know what he's going to do. A tear escapes my eye and I keep my focus locked on the leaves swaying above me in a gentle blur. I can feel him tugging me down, tearing at the skin on my hips...but I can't feel the pain. My shame almost isn't there. Whether or not what he gave me was just to keep me quiet or to make me not remember...either way, it's calming me down.

I close my eyes, still feeling him on me but almost as though it's nothing but gentle touches. I see Kenny staring back at me from behind my lids. He looks scared for me. I can imagine his hands on my face, his fingers curled gently around my hair. I can feel his lips against mine...His hood is down, but the cape is on. Just because he's revealed doesn't mean he's not still my hero. He's going to save me. He _will_ fucking save me. He'll kill this fucker. He'll kill Cartman. He'll find me again.

I hear James grunt from in front of me and my body jerks on its own accord, a dull pain invading me in the midst of my imagination. Time is nothing right now. All I feel is nausea, all I can see is Kenny. Another tear rolls down my cheek and I sniffle. Where is he now, when I need him so much? I would give anything for him to come find me now, to beat this fuck away from me.

I feel my body burning over in a rush of heat and furrow my brows. He's hurting me. My body knows it. Why don't I? Why can't I so much as feel him while he thrusts into me? All I feel is...dullness. I feel numb. I feel like I'm floating in the midst of my own subconscious. A wave of exhaustion falls over me and I groan, trying to move my fingers. I can't tell if I am.

My head falls forward and my eyes creak open. He's raping me again. He's fucking violating me _again_. Why do I not feel so disgusted? Why am I just staring at him as he pushes himself into me, as though he fucking has the _right_ to do so?

...Am I breaking? Is he staying true to his words from before and just making it so I become this group's little doll? No...No...I want to fight. It's this drug...it has to be.

He grabs my face and makes me stare at him. He wipes his thumb across my cheek and I see it glistening in the sunlight. I'm crying again. I don't know how. He says...something. I can't hear him. I hear the overstimulated beating of my heart pulsing through my eardrums and nothing more. That and my ever-circulating thoughts; My cries for Kenny, my plea for God to spare me from this.

My head lolls forward again in my tiredness, my eyes drooping to the sight of him violating me. A part of me is filled with anger, another with extreme depression. The rest of me is nothing but a dull hope. I have nothing but my prayers left. As my eyes close and I fall prey to the steady beating of my heart, all I can think of is how much I need to keep them while I have them.

Kenny will find me, I _will_ be saved. These fuckers tried once before and they'll try many more times to come, I'm sure; but no matter how they try, they will _not_ break me.

* * *

_**A/N: Kudos if you know the drug before next chapter is released :3**_

_**Link time!**_

_**Mimi's guess on Mysterion's identity: **_

_**http :/ courtanie. tumblr. com /post /3578611750/ (spaces out)**_

_**Unmasked's first fanart :3 :**_

_**http :/ lmv2003. deviant art. com /art /quot-Unmasked-quot-By-Courtanie-196858935**_

_**Yes, I link fanart in stories if they're done before the story is done. (not telling you to make it, btw. That's bitchy. Just informing you in case future links pop up and you're like 'wtf' xD;)**_

_**Thanks for R&Ring!**_

_**Hopefully life calms down enough I can put out the next one quicker ._.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: ...I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT OMG DX**_

_**Totally lost my muse in some swirling pit of flame and torment DX**_

_**Anyway, enjoy? T_T**_

_**imsorrrystillomgforgiveme ;-;**_

_**

* * *

**_

I feel something wet and rough brush over my cheek and I groan, turning my head away from it. Something grasps my chin and gently pulls me back, continuing to brush over my skin in a light, rubbing motion.

"H-he's coming to," a worried voice enters the air.

I can't place it, my head is spinning. I...I don't know what's going on. I don't remember falling asleep. I try pulling myself up, feeling my arms scrape against a rigid surface that they're clasped around. My wrists are trapped. What?

Am I still in the warehouse? Are Kenny and Stan still with me?

I force my eyes open with this hope, instead finding Tweek in front of me, staring at me with fleeting eyes.

"T-Tweek?" I rasp out, squinting at him.

"H-hey, Kyle," he bites his lip. I look at his hand on my face, finding a damp washcloth clutched in his trembling fingers. He continues brushing me off as I stare back at him.

"What...what's happening?" I ask tiredly. "Where am I?"

"O-oh man...," he shakes. "Too much pressure," he averts his gaze from mine with his mumbling. "T-Token!" he calls out.

I look up to see Token approaching us, staring at me in the dull lighting of the evening around us. "Go with Craig, Tweek. Thanks."

"Kay," he bites his lip. He looks at me again and gulps, patting my cheek lightly before standing and handing Token the rag and clasping his arms around himself, hurrying back over to Craig over a ways off.

Token kneels down in his place and we stare at each other in silence. He opens his mouth to say something, instead just letting out a sigh and continuing to clean off my face.

"What's going on?" I croak out after a few moments. "I...Where am I?"

"Woods," he says simply. "Cartman wanted you kept in the woods where it'd be hard to find you."

"But...but why can't I re...remember being brou-"

"James drugged you," he says smoothly, as though he'd just stepped on my foot or something instead. "Gave you some ketamine and got you to black out. Fucker made a mess out of you," he mutters, cleaning off my throat.

I guess that explains a lot.

"Where...where is he now?" I whisper, my eyes darting around for any sign of him.

"Cartman's layin' into him," Token smirks.

"W-what?"

"He's pissed that James tried to do this and make you forget everything." I shudder and his shoulders sink. "I guess...I guess either option is terrible, isn't it?"

"Token...," I shake my head. "I'm not a toy," I whisper. "I...I want to go home."

His eyes darken in pity and he nods. "I know you do. _We _want you to go home," he jerks his head back towards Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Butters, and Kevin all huddled around with each other, talking quietly.

"Then why are you-"

"Well, well, well, Kahl," a voice erupts through the clearing. Token tenses along with me as we look to see the fucking glutton strolling across the site, his eyes locked on mine. "Glad to see you're awake," he smiles. "Move it, Black," he frowns.

Token growls quietly, looking at me and trying to smile comfortingly before getting to his feet and walking back towards his group. No...no, come back...

Cartman bends down in front of me and cocks his head at me mockingly. "And how is my favorite Jewboy today?"

"Cartman!" I snarl. "Let me go, you fucker! You're not gonna get away with this!"

"Please, dish out more cliche lines for me," he purrs, stroking his fingers up my cheek. "It just does something for me," he licks his teeth.

"Oh, _I'M _the cliche one?" I scream at him. "Look at you! Can't even fucking handle kidnapping me on your own! You have to have your fucking little spineless lackeys do it for you and then they apparently don't even follow your orders! You're just a scared little band of prissy assfucks, you know that?"

"Don't make me bring James back out here," he smirks. "He really wants to bash your face in for the trouble he just got into."

"Oh," I fake a laugh. "I'm sorry. Did I not play 'victim' well enough for him? For you? Are you all angry that I'm not sucking your balls on command by now?"

"Well, Kahl, you know that that's been one of my problems with you for a very long time," he scoffs.

I scream angrily, rearing my foot back to kick at him as hard as I can muster. He grabs my foot before it makes contact and smiles at me. "Kahl, Kahl, Kahl," he shakes his head. "My dear Kahl...Maybe you need to realize how much easier it'd be for you if you would start following my orders. You wouldn't be hurt nearly as much."

"Cartman," I breathe out heavily, "I know you. I've known you since we were fucking babies!" I sneer. "No matter what the fuck I do, you're going to want to 'assert your authority' towards me at every turn. I'm not a fucking retard, you asshole!"

He grins crookedly. "So you are not," he nods. "Which is wonderful, I must say."

"What?" I narrow my eyes. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well ya see," he sighs, sitting down beside me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I gag in disgust and try pulling away from his flabby form but he tugs me back into place and sighs again contently. "Having a dumb captive? Well...where's the fun in that? I consider taking you to be a challenge of sorts."

"What the living hell are you going on about?" I blink.

"We all know that you're going to keep on about this 'I'm not yours' and 'Mysterion will save me' and 'Cartman, you don't know what you're doing,' he mocks. "I'm going to adore watching your little strong disposition wither away day by day," he pinches my cheek. I groan and he shakes my face a bit. "And one day you'll come to respect me, Hell, love me for making your life what it will be."

"HOW THE HELL COULD I LOVE YOU FOR MAKING ME A HOSTAGE?" I scream. I've never felt so fucking angry before. If I could, I'd rip his goddamn proud face off. I'd drain all the fat from his body and make him fucking drown in it!

"Are you familiar with Stockholm Syndrome, Kahl?" he smirks.

"Cartman, it's not gonna happen," I growl. "You won't fucking get that chance."

"And why is that?"

"Because Kenny will fucking rescue me within a few days. Hell, a few hours," I snarl. "You just fucking wait and you'll see."

"You really think that that poor sack of shit can take on all of my men?" he smirks.

"He'll get the police if he has to," I narrow my eyes. "You'll fucking see. He'll beat the living shit out of you before towing your sorry fat ass to jail!"

"And if he doesn't?"

"HE WILL!" I scream. "He's looking for me right fucking NOW and you know it!"

Cartman rolls his eyes. "Oh Kahl. You're such the romantic type. Betcha he's at home on his ratted couch just watchin' TV. I'm sure that he's thinking 'Kyle will work it out. He'll be fine.'

"Cartman, that's not gonna work," I growl. "You're not gonna convince me of anything else other than the fact that he's looking for me. He and Stan _both_ are looking," I grit my teeth. "They won't stop until they find me and you damn well know it. And..." I pause and stare at him. "And you're fucking scared that they will," I smirk. "You're terrified that one of them will find me and all your plans will just wash away, aren't you?"

"Perhaps you're not as smart as I stated, Jew," he scoffs.

"No, you're fucking scared out of your mind," I glare at him. "You...you know that you're not going to win, right? The villain _never_ fucking wins."

"Well, Kahl," he lets go of me, standing and cracking his back disinterestedly. "Let's see. I've been hurting you, I've outwitted you at every turn, and I got your little faggy boyfriend revealed. It's not even the sequel," he smirks. "I'm breaking the rules of your little Comic-book world, Kahl. And trust me, I plan on breaking that little ideal that you have as well. And as long as I have you," he grins evilly and my stomach sinks, "I'm not gonna have any problems making sure it comes true."

"You sick fuck," I spit.

"A sick fuck who now owns you, Kahhhlll," he drawls, reaching down and pinching my cheek.

I pull back, ready to unleash my fury on him before something catches my eye. I look over and see James walking towards us with an angry scowl on his face. I instinctively back up against the tree and my breath hitches against my will. He sneers at me and I return the gesture before he kicks my leg and makes me flinch.

"Whaddya want to do now, Cartman?" he asks, a hint of venom in his tone.

"We need to get things set up for our newscast," Cartman smirks. "We need to show the town just how serious we are and get Kahl all ready to go."

"What do you want done with him?" James nods to me.

Cartman and I lock eyes and the fatass chuckles, "Oh, let's just leave him there for now. I rather like seeing him so defenseless. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I think he's that way no matter what position he's in," he snickers. I glare at the two of them menacingly. We'll see who's defenseless as soon as they let me out of these cuffs. I'll find a way to fucking rip the both of them apart with my bare hands...

"Butters!" Cartman shouts. I look over as the blonde comes hurrying over, my stomach dropping as I see a lining of bruises over his face. Oh geez...

"Y-yes, Eric?" he bites his lip.

"Stay here with Kahl while we collaborate," he frowns. "Don't even think about trying to help the little fucker again or so help me I will kill your parents where they stand. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he nods briskly. "I-I'll behave."

I'm wrought between feeling extreme pity for the guy and extreme anger all at once.

Butters sits down next to me, his hip leaning against mine. I glance at him before looking back up at Cartman and narrowing my eyes. "Butters not allowed to play with you anymore?" I ask darkly.

He scoffs, grabbing a piece of cloth from his pocket, leaning down and tying it around my head. At this point, I'm not even willing to fight this battle anymore. Not like I can go anywhere. He ties it around my mouth and backs up, smirking superiorly at me.

"Oh God I fucking love this," he shakes his head happily. "Getting to shut you up whenever I please. Oh, I can't wait until the day where you'll be perfectly silent and obedient without my persuasion."

I glare at him evilly. This fuck has a lot of nerve assuming that I'm just going to fall into his hands like putty. I'll put this asshole in his place.

Cartman and James both walk away from us towards Token's group huddled around still and they start talking amongst themselves. I lean in a bit, trying to catch an earful of what they're discussing, but they're too quiet. They're determined to make sure that I don't hear them from my standing. I sigh and shake my head slowly.

I'm so tired. That ketamine or whatever Token said I had really knocked the fuck out of me...Who the hell am I kidding, everything about the last few days has been nothing but an exhaustion.

"Kyle?" Butters says from next to me. I don't look at him, averting my eyes up towards the night sky instead. "Kyle, you o-okay?"

I hate everyone for asking me this. Asking me this while I can't talk, while my mind is in a million different places. I swallow some air, shutting my eyes slowly.

"I...I'm so sorry," he whispers. "I-I'm a bad person."

Well you're certainly not going to be my vote for president, Butters.

I sigh, opening my eyes and looking over at him. He looks pretty much like I feel. Miserable. Somewhat scared. Exhausted and beaten...I guess in a way I feel bad for what happened to him. It was him saving me that probably resulted in his bruises. I'm sure Cartman really gave him what for for trying to help...

But still. I'm still in this mess and no amount of his apologizing is going to change that fact.

I shrug at him for lack of anything better to do and he bites his lip. He leans in and hugs me a bit and I wince as he squeezes a mess of bruises. I make a discontented noise and he flies back immediately.

"A-aw geez, Kyle," he stammers. "I-I'm sorry. I don't mean ya no harm."

Yeah. Sure.

I can't help but roll my eyes before looking back over at the group sitting a ways away from us. My head is pounding with possibilities of what they're discussing. How to keep Kenny out of their hair, how to tell everyone that they want control, what to do with me...I close my eyes and take a deep breath through my nose. This is so backwards from what I'm used to. Usually I have some level of control, usually I'm so easily able to outwit Cartman and just go about the day...

But now it's a lot more serious. This isn't one of his stupid get-rich-quick schemes gone awry. This is real and immense danger for myself, for Kenny and Stan, for anyone who gets in the fatass' way. Something has to be done. I narrow my eyes at him as his back is turned to me.

What is he doing...why is he so...smart now? I mean, the guy's always been a master of manipulation, but usually he screws up somewhere along the line, right?

My eyes scan over the others. Token said that he, Craig, Tweek, Butters, Clyde, and Kevin wanted me home. They wanted me out of the idiot's hands. But why won't they help me out then? I mean...It's six to four. Yeah, the odds aren't amazing...but it's still an advantage.

My mind flashes back to mine and Cartman's talk the day after they kidnapped me the first time. He told me that he blackmailed the group in a circle...but there's got to be more. Simple secrets would not make them all turn against me like this. Yeah, they can be assholes, but we've been friends since we were little kids. I get along with every single one of them sans Craig, and we're still more than civil towards each other. Something's holding them back. Cartman's doing something to keep them from rescuing me...but what? What the hell could he possibly tell them that would let them allow me to be hurt so much?

"Kyle," Butters whispers to me. I look over at him and raise my brow, slightly irritated at him. I know that he tried to save me and all...but I'm still wary of any of these guys. I'd prefer that should they be keeping me hostage as such, they just leave me alone as one.

"Ya...ya gotta start listenin' to Eric," he says worriedly. I blink. I can't, Cartman's too far away. I jerk my head over towards the group slightly and shrug and he shakes his head.

"No, I mean ya gotta start doin' what he says," he bites his lip. "I...I know it'll be hard on ya...but until you do he's gonna keep hurtin' ya."

I narrow my eyes at the blonde. Really? Is he telling me to submit to that jackass? To really become his fucking little 'pretty prisoner'? Who the hell told him to tell me this? Probably Cartman himself...fucking bitchass fat retard...

I shake my head firmly at him, glaring at him as evilly as I can muster through my bruised eyes.

"Kyle, I don't wantcha to die," he says, his voice cracking. "That's what's gonna happen if you ain't listenin' to Eric."

Oh please. That fatass won't kill me. He has too much fun torturing me...I slowly turn and look at him again and my shoulders sink. At least...I'm pretty sure of that...But when he gets bored of me...Who the fuck knows what'll happen. Maybe he will kill me...move on to someone else...I blink, redirecting my eyes onto the ground with this thought. Jesus Christ, I never considered that possibility. If he lets those three assholes loose on me again...who knows? James wants me hurting all the fucking time...I can't handle all of them again and again. I doubt that he plans on feeding me or anything of the sort. He wants me as weak as I can get. If he succeeds in getting any sort of power and securing it, I could be in a lot of trouble...

Butters moves closer against me, putting his hand on my knee. I know he's trying to comfort me...but I'm getting so angry. I'm getting scared. Three days ago I had my life in order. I was happy and moving about as I wished. ...Now I'm tied to a tree.

I shut my eyes and shake a bit, hearing Butters trying to coo me into calmness and squeezing my leg gently. I can't handle this...I seriously can't. I'm not always the strong one, I have my moments of weakness like everyone else. This is one of those times. I'm alone and I'm scared...God, I don't know what to do...

I smell smoke, looking up to see the group of them have started a small fire in the growing darkness of the trees. I want Cartman to fall into the flames. I want him dead...God I've never wanted anything so badly.

I feel something brush against the back of my arms and my body jerks in shock. Butters jumps with me. "What is it, Ky-?" he asks before turning and gasping.

I turn my head slightly to see as well, the stupid tree blocking my view.

"Kyle, it's me," a gruff whisper invades my ears. My heart flutters instantly. Mysterion's voice. Kenny found me...he found me.

Butters looks at the group nervously as Kenny tugs on my handcuffs. "Fuck," he mutters. "Butters, key!"

"Eric has it," he states worriedly.

"Shit," he says angrily. I move my hand around behind me, finding his and grabbing his fingers tightly. He interlaces our digits and squeezes me reassuringly. I shut my eyes and feel my heart beating steadily. I'm not out of harm's way, but I already feel so much safer.

I feel him still trying to pry apart the metal with his free hand, cursing under his breath. I gulp, turning and watching the group in front of us nervously. Token, and Clyde are facing us, so that helps a little. Kenny lets go of my hand, trying to pull apart the cuffs on his own. He's not making any progress and my heart sinks a bit. We need that stupid key...

Cartman gets to his feet and I squeak a bit in panic. Kenny lets go of my arms and I feel him crouching behind myself and Butters' huddled forms.

"There's still a lot we need to do before tomorrow," he states loud enough for us all to hear. "Kahl still needs prepped for his big showing," he looks towards me and grins in the dim firelight. "We need him more broken. Can't have him giving people hope that he'll fight his way out of our hands, can we?" he laughs. Kenny growls behind me in pure rage. I just gulp. I know that the fatass isn't playing games anymore, he intends to make good on said promise.

I watch him toss something small to James and I bite my lip. "Go ahead," Cartman nods. "We all know that Kahl just loves to play with you," he chuckles. "I'll join you shortly after I figure some things out. I'll be nice and let you redeem yourself for earlier. This time make sure he never forgets," he states sardonically.

Oh my god...

"Anything you say, Boss," he salutes before turning and looking at me with an evil grin. He starts walking towards me and I back up against the bark of the tree. No...no not again. I cry out in panic and Butters mutters an 'oh hamburgers', squeezing my leg again. "Move, Stotch," James commands. "Unless you plan on joining me, you better get the fuck out of my way."

"I...I..." Butters tries. He looks at me and sniffles before rolling onto the side of his legs and away from me as Kenny moves fully behind my back. He slowly steps away and I flicker my eyes back to the approaching asshole. I start trembling, trying to think of what I can do. Kick, scream, cry.

I'm pretty much a sitting duck right now.

He gets closer and leans down, grabbing my chin. I turn my face and close my eyes as he breathes against my face. "Whaddya say, Princess?" he chuckles. I smell beer among other things on his breath. "Wanna pick back up around the time where you started to forget?" he asks. I feel his hand on my jeans and I scream Kenny's name out of panic, trying to back up more against the tree.

The pressure is released from my face and I hear a loud yell of shock. I look up with glassy eyes, finding Mysterion's caped form in front of me. I hear a loud thump and glance down, finding the fucker on the ground and rubbing his jaw.

"Get near him again and I'll fucking rip your throat out," Mysterion growls. I stare up at him gratefully, looking back down to find Cartman staring at him in shock before laughing.

"Well, well, well, Mysterion," he states, walking up towards us. "I'm impressed," he nods. "You found us all right. Just like you said."

"Give me the key, Cartman," he orders. "I'm through playing around."

"Playing?" he asks. "Why...who's playing? Certainly you don't think Kahl is playing, do you? Or do you find his life to be a game?"

"Cartman!" he shouts. "Give me the key. Right. Now."

"Or what?"

"I have no qualms with killing you, you deranged fucker," he snarls.

Cartman scoffs, "Some hero you are. You're supposed to preserve life or something gay like that."

James gets to his feet and smirks down at me before looking up at Mysterion. "How heroic. Protecting someone who you can't even get to."

"I swear to God, I will kill every last one of you!" he yells, his voice echoing around the forest. My face drops worriedly. He's too angry. I know Kenny when he's angry, he tends to lose focus on things.

"Come now, Mysterion," Cartman says, stepping closer. "If you really cared about Kahl, you'd just walk away now and wait until I was done with him."

"I'm not walking away from Kyle, you fuck," he spits. "Let him go and I won't wring your flabby neck right away. I'll let him do it instead," he jerks his head back towards me.

Can't say I hate that prospect.

Cartman chuckles. "Oh dear. Now I really have to punish the poor kid. Just because his faggy boyfriend couldn't keep his mouth shut."

Mysterion growls, taking his stance in front of me. I can see his raised and tensed fists from the angle I'm at and I gulp. All this over me...all this _because_ of me...God, what a mess.

"Do you know _why_ I'm doing this, Mysterion?" Cartman questions. "Why Kahl is such a wonderful piece of bait?"

"Because you have a crush on him and apparently don't know how to write poetry?" he sneers. My stomach churns at that idea. I blink questionably though. Why is Cartman stalling?

"No no no, he's just...such a crucial part of this town," he says dramatically. "It'd be...such a tragedy if we were to just...lose him. I mean, losing a symbol of the town?"

Symbol? I blink again. I'm not a symbol. I'm the town nerd, for sure but I'm not a symbol. What the hell is this idiot doing...

"I mean, if we lose any kind of figurehead in this town, it'd be such a travesty. Things would just make us seem so much weaker, we'd all crumble along with him."

Cartman jerks his head at Craig, who pats Tweek on the leg before getting to his feet and walking up beside James. The small thing that Cartman gave to him before is passed off to Craig and Cartman chuckles.

"Craig, let Kahl out, would you? We need an example set."

"Touch him and I'll kill you!" Mysterion yells at him, firmly setting himself in front of me.

I look around him at Craig who stares back at him with a lost look. He doesn't know what to do. Hell, I don't think anyone does. A long beat of silence passes before James sighs impatiently, grabbing his gun from his coat. He walks over to the side and points it at me, cocking the stupid thing.

"Let Tucker get Princess and he won't be hurt," he says in boredom. Mysterion growls, moving in the pathway between me and the gun's muzzle. I gulp again, looking up at Craig as he warily comes closer.

I watch him as does Mysterion, who's growling like a starved dog. I shrink down slightly as he comes up in front of me, beside the cloaked man. I catch him moving his arm, squeezing Mysterion's arm gently.

He's reassuring him. He's not going to hurt me.

Mysterion catches this as well, his shoulders sinking slightly in relief.

Craig kneels down beside me. "Don't do anything stupid," he murmurs in my ear. "Stay with me." I meet eyes with him, nodding subtly. He unlocks one of the cuffs, grabbing me and pulling me up with himself. He keeps me unchained, but holds both of my wrists behind my back, wrapping his free arm around my chest. He slowly starts pulling me back away from Mysterion, leaving the hero standing in front of the tree, shaking in anger as he watches me being pulled back.

Craig leads me back beside Cartman, who laughs and pets my hair. I flinch but can't do much as Tucker holds me still.

"Mysterion, I have Kahl now. You need to give up because he's not getting away. You know that if you get him, I'll be right back for him within an hour. And trust me, it will _not_ be pretty."

"Cartman, you need to stop this!" he demands. "Kyle is not just your captive, he's a fucking person! You need to remember that he has a fucking family, that he needs to be treated as a fucking human, not your toy!"

"Mm," he muses. "You see, I would agree with that...but...he's just going to make this whole thing so much easier for me," he grins.

I watch my hero, standing just feet away from me. I feel like this is nothing but a circle. Everything boils down to me, Mysterion, and Cartman. Mysterion wants me saved, Cartman wants me hurt. I just stand here and look and feel helpless.

"Cartman..." he breathes, "What do you want for him?"

"I've told you, nothing," he smirks. "I'm keeping him regardless of all the things that you could bring me."

"There has to be something!" He yells. "Let me have him back!"

"No," he states, patting my head. "What I want is something that you can't get me: Power. And with Kahl, I'll have it. Now. I just have to figure out what to do with you..."

I look around at the group around us. Token, Clyde, Tweek, and Kevin are all staying back, watching closely with me. James still has his gun. Cartman and Mysterion are staring at each other. One furious, the other all-too-comfortable with the situation at hand.

My stomach drops as I realize this. I wasn't Cartman's symbol that he was talking about.

"KENNY RUN!" I scream under my gag. Craig pulls me against his chest and grunts as he tries to hold me still. I start thrashing uncontrollably. "RUN! JUST RUN!"

Cartman smiles evilly. "Would you look at the time. It's 10:16, Mysterion. Let's let the world watch you fall."

A heavy beat of silence and tension passes over us before a loud bang ricochets through the air.

No...

Mysterion stumbles a bit, I can hear him coughing softly in the tension before he groans, falling over onto the ground.

No...no...

I look up seeing James laughing softly, putting his gun back in his pocket. Cartman breaks into maniacal laughter and pats my hair.

NO!

Craig starts shaking behind me and I scream. I thrash in his grip and he lets go of me. I push Cartman out of my way, making my sore legs rush over to Mysterion's collapsed form. I tear my gag off and dive down beside him.

"Kenny? Kenny?" I try, shaking his shoulder. I sniffle, pulling his hood back. In the mass of blonde hair, I find a large splotch of blood along the back of his skull. "No...No, Kenny, please," I cry. I turn him over, finding his eyes closed under his mask. "Kenny don't leave me," I breathe out. I run my fingers over his face and let out some heavy sobs. "I need you, please!" I scream, my voice echoing around us. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, putting my face into his neck and feeling tears endlessly falling down my cheeks. I start convulsing with sobs, praying to feel a pulse through his throat. "I love you," I rasp out. "You can't leave me...I need you..."

"And that, ladies and gentlemen," Cartman's voice echoes around us, "Is Kenneth McCormick. His mighty Mysterion persona is dead and gone as is his everyday self." I look up through my tears as I hear trees rustling, looking to find Todd and Martin emerging through the brush with a camera in hand.

They...they didn't...

Cartman walks over to me and grabs me, pulling me off of Kenny's limp body and directing my tear-streaked face at the camera. "Mysterion is gone, my friends. I have his lover with me." I whine, trying to get back to Kenny before he tugs me back against him. "Tomorrow afternoon at noon, I will announce what it is that I want from you. Tomorrow evening at seven is when I expect those demands to be met. Until then..." he pulls his own gun from out of his pocket and puts it against my throat. I barely pay it any mind, too busy trying to get back to Kenny. "Remember that I have Kyle Broflovski under my thumb. Anyone tries to stop me and he'll have the same fate as this purple-clad freak," he points to Kenny. "I'll happily kill this Jewrat should you not listen to me. Don't make this town suffer having the blood of _two_ innocent kids on its hands," he chuckles. "Tomorrow at noon. Hope you'll be watching," he states.

"And clear," Todd calls out, putting the camera down from off his shoulder.

I push out of the glutton's hold and latch myself onto Kenny again, crying hysterically. He's gone and I'm alone. I'm all alone... "Kenny..." I sob out, kissing his unmoving lips lightly. I pull back, staring at his face and hiccuping out my cries. "I love you," I whisper softly. "I...I can't lose you now..." I shake my head, looking up at the group of our classmates staring back at me in shock. My heart is practically breaking with every beat. It feels just like when he told me that being together was a bad idea...

I sniffle, looking back down at my lover and brushing his blonde hair back out of his eyes. I lean down and kiss him again, resting my forehead against his, feeling my tears running off of my face, splashing back off of his.

"CARTMAN WHAT THE FUCK?" Token screams. We all look at him in shock as he stares at the brunette. "You KILLED him!"

"Very perceptive," he snorts.

"What the fuck, you fatass!" he yells. "You said no one would get killed!"

"I said Kahl wouldn't," he rolls his eyes. "Not yet at least. Piss me off enough and I _will _lodge a bullet through his goddamn Jew brain."

"I don't want to be an accomplice to murder!" Clyde shouts out in panic. "I...I can't live with that!"

"Well, maybe you should have thought of that before one of you told him where we were," Cartman states darkly. He gets to his feet and stares at them. "Which one of you really thought that I wouldn't predict this happening? You think that I'm stupid? Is that it? Seems to me like you forget that I'm _always_ two steps ahead. Even from my own team."

I look down at Kenny and gulp. He's right. He's ahead. He's staged everything out. ...I can't escape. I can't...

I yelp as he grabs the back of my shirt and yanks me off of Kenny's body. "We have to move the Jew now. We'll take him to where we originally planned having him. It'll make things easier for us anyway," he throws me onto the ground and puts his foot on my back. I try to stand up, groaning as his foot presses into my spine. My fingers claw into the dirt and I tremble as he chuckles.

"Oh, I do love this feeling," he murmurs. I look back up at him and wince and he grins at me. "Oh, Kahl," he shakes his head. He looks back at the others. "You all go ahead, set up the area. I'll bring Kahl there in a few hours."

"What are you going to do to him?" Token asks. I look up at them, seeing Tweek fling himself against Craig as he walks back over with the rest of them.

Cartman chuckles, "I think it's obvious, don't you?"

Token growls angrily, clenching his fists. "You already killed his boyfriend. Isn't that enough to break him?" My heart sinks and I lay my head against the ground, staring at said boyfriend's lifeless body. Another tear worms out of my eye and I take a shuddery breath. Broken...I might be. I close my eyes, listening to Cartman laugh, feeling his foot still holding me down.

"Perhaps, but...I like playing with my prizes. And I've earned this one," he states. "Now," he says lower, "One person utters a word of this to anyone outside the group, if any of you even so much as try to find a way to get Kahl out...you know what'll happen. And now you know I'm not bullshitting. Are we clear?"

I hear them muttering agreements and the faint sound of Butters crying. I just shake my head against the forest floor. I can't deal with this...I can't.

"Now go," he orders. I look up, finding Token and Craig both staring at me as the others walk off.

"...Fuck," Token shakes his head angrily, turning and walking away. Craig slowly nods at me, turning and following after him. They leave us in silence in the dark, the crackling light from the fire being our only source of vision. We hear various engines starting up and I tense as I hear them speeding away from us.

Cartman starts chuckling, taking his foot off my back. I could try to run...but I won't. I won't get anywhere. It's pointless now...it's all so pointless.

He kneels down beside me and I look up at him with scared and exhausted eyes. This guy...he's hurt me, he's killed my boyfriend, he's ruined my life...and I can do nothing but watch him do it. He's ahead of me. He's winning...God, someone help me...

I shut my eyes, more tears running down my face as I snivel miserably. He brushes my hair out of my eyes, grabbing my arm and pulling me up into his chest, still brushing back my hair. "God, I love this, Kahl," he murmurs. I pull back half-heartedly, of course getting pulled back into him once again.

"Just kill me," I whisper, looking away from him. He pauses and laughs.

"No, no, no," he states, leaning down and biting at my neck. I hiss and he breathes warmly against me. "You're so much more useful to me alive." He continues nipping at my throat before pushing me back. My head falls atop Kenny's torso and I shake as the fatass crawls overtop of me, his face truly menacing in the flickering campfire light.

I shake my head at him. "Cartman, please," I whisper. "Just...just stop."

He snickers, grabbing my waistline and pulling apart my button. I feel my heart sinking as he starts pushing my jeans down before pausing and looking at me in surprise.

"Aren't you going to fight?"

I shake uncontrollably. I want to...I so badly want to...but I can't. I'm so numb. I'm so tired and weak...I just can't do it. "You killed him," I whisper, tears leaking out of my eyes. "You...you fucking bastard...," I shut my eyes and sob out. I don't cry in front of Cartman. I've trained myself not to...but now I can't help it. He's ruined everything about me, absolutely everything...

I look at him again with furrowed brows. "What else could you possibly do to me?" I spit.

He looks taken aback before his face spreads into a malicious grin. "So much more, Kahl. So much," he smiles. "And step one, make you beg for me to do this," he whispers, pushing my jeans down around my calves and attacking my throat once more.

I want to punch, hit, scream and kick...but no. I just can't muster up the strength. I merely tilt my head back, feeling him tracing over my bruised body with his fat hands, pressing on me, touching me. I blink out more tears, bringing my arm up and finding Kenny's limp appendage. I sniffle, finding his hand and lacing our fingers together.

This is what I am now. I'm not the captive loved one of the hero. I'm not the damsel in distress anymore. Mysterion's gone. Kenny is gone. I am alone. I hold onto Kenny tightly as Cartman continues pushing against me, holding me down under his weight. Now I can do nothing but sit here and wait. Wait for Cartman to either kill me or to really do as he says and make me become his. It's too unreal for me to wrap my mind around, it's too farfetched for the possibility to seem even the slightest bit sane.

But after these last few days, I've learned one thing loud and clear: Cartman finally figured out how to win. And unfortunately, I don't see him losing his ability anytime soon.

I don't see myself making it out of his grasp.

* * *

_**A/N: AGH. STILL SORRY FOR THE WAIT DX**_

_**Hopefully ffnet like...works :|**_

_**It's been a douchbagel the last week or so so we'll have to see.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Some of your guesses as to what's gonna happen...MAN. IT'S LIKE YOU ALL STOLE MY PRELIMINARY STORY NOTES AND PASSED THEM AROUND D:**_

_**I think you covered...pretty much all the options I'd laid out so...Kudos :D**_

_**Mkays. Enjoy :3**_

_**

* * *

**_

The trip after Cartman was done with me was unbearable. He didn't even bother tying me up. I couldn't make myself move even if I wanted to. He threw me in the back of the damn van, a blindfold around my eyes.

I lied curled up on the vehicle's floor, unprovoked tears still streaming down my cheeks silently. I could still hear the gunshot, feel Kenny's unmoving lips under mine. I could still hear Cartman taunting us both, feel the way he thrust into me as I lied over Kenny's stomach. I could feel Kenny's fingers, chilled by the time Cartman was done, still clasping them, hoping that they would bring him back to me.

I could still feel my heart breaking.

Every moment that passed, every bump that we went over as he drove me away from Kenny, it became painfully obvious: I wasn't Kyle anymore. Nothing was right about me. I wasn't strong at all, I wasn't hopeful, I wasn't trying to outsmart the raging glutton. I was just angry. Angry and tired, weak and frustrated...I was broken.

And I still am. I have no doubts about it anymore. Cartman finally accomplished his life goal: He got through to me and he tore me apart. It took fucking eighteen years, but he did it.

My pride doesn't want to admit it, but my exhausted mind and my battered body tells more than enough of the truth.

I sigh, feeling the van lurch to a stop again. I'm to the point where they could put me anywhere and no one would find me. I feel invisible, nonexistent. Like I said, I'm no longer Kyle.

He gets out of the vehicle, opening the back door. I gulp, curling up into myself tighter. He grabs my leg and I flinch violently. Any time he touches me is a nightmare waiting to happen anymore. I'm not angry so much as I am petrified. It's disgusting. Me of all people _afraid_ of Eric Cartman.

But after all he's done to me...I guess that it's only to be expected.

He pulls me down towards him and laughs lowly. "Oh Kahl, Kahl, Kahl," he clucks his tongue. Did I tell you how much I love you being like this?"

"I hate you," I mumble. Even I didn't find my tone convincing. I sound like a drone, like an empty shell. ...It fits pretty damn well.

He just laughs, grabbing under my back and legs and pulling me out of the van. I whine and try pushing out of his grasp...but it does nothing. He just snorts, kicking the door of the vehicle closed and holding me tighter. He starts walking and I bite my lip, a part of me just wanting to use my free hands to try to beat the moron senseless. I'm not completely suicidal as of yet though. He's gotten a lot stronger than he was when we were kids. He's a lot more dangerous and I don't have the ability to fight him off if he really wants me hurt.

I've tried too many times to count anymore.

"Cartman?" I ask, my voice cracking miserably.

"Yes, Kahl?" he responds, I can hear the smug grin in his voice.

"Why?" I ask breathlessly, shaking my head.

"I like power, Kahl, that's why," he scoffs.

"Why did you kill him?" I whisper. "He...you could have just..."

"Just kept him hostage, too? Just dropped him off somewhere again? Is that it, Kahl?" I keep silent and he sighs agitatedly. "Kahl, you are my prisoner, not him."

"Why me?" I shake. "Why...why are you h-hurting me like this?"

"Because I hate you, Kahl."

I bite my lip. Hate. He doesn't hate me. We grew up together, we were rivals, not full-blown enemies. We were still somewhat civil to each other as we got older. Typical banters between a Nazi and a Jew that no one blinked at...it's not something that leads to kidnap and rape...right? Right?

I just sigh. There's no use in trying pushing out more of an explanation. He won't tell me anything. I'm nothing but his hostage, his stupid plaything. I'm nothing but his pawn in this twisted game that he's laid out for the town to play.

I feel us ascending steps and gulp, wanting to do nothing more than jump out of his arms and run. I'm guessing that's not really a viable option at this point, though. He grunts and I feel him turning, pushing his back against something. I hear the snapping of a door handle and feel us stepping into a cold area. The door slams closed behind us and echoes around the air.

"Welcome to home number two, Kahl," Cartman chuckles. My heart lurches sadly. I want to go to my real home. Curl up in my bed with Mani, have a food fight with Ike...I want my mom, I don't care how cliche it sounds but I want her here.

My family is all that I have now.

"Hey, Cartman," I hear a voice ringing. I recognize it as James' and reflexively jerk back into Cartman's form. I may hate the fatass beyond all measure but I'm positively terrified of this freak. All he wants to do is hurt me...I can't take more of his abuse, I'd sooner kill myself than be locked in a room with him again.

"Is Kahl's room ready?" he asks.

"Yessir," he snickers.

"Excellent," he states. I feel myself being handed off and yelp, trying to push away from James. He slams his fist into my hip and I cry out brokenly as he hits a large bruise. I can't do this...I can't. I shake my head and keep trying to push out of his grasp.

"Jesus Christ, fucking little bitch," he mutters, struggling to keep his hold on me.

"Kahl, calm the fuck down," Cartman orders. My body refuses to, my mind going livid with the images of what this guy's done to me. "He's not going to hurt you, you stupid Jew! Not unless you keep fighting!"

This freezes me instantly and they both laugh. I shrink down lightly in the jackass' arms and he squeezes me with a low chuckle. "Yeah, I'll have more fun with you tomorrow, Princess." My heart sinks at this promise as they both cackle, their voices rebounding around the area.

"Take him," Cartman says. "I have things to prepare for."

"Who do you want with him?"

There's a moment of silence before he chuckles, "Token and Butters should do just fine. See, Kahl? I'm nice to my pet."

"I'm not your pet," I manage to rasp out.

There's a beat of silence before he grabs my chin and puts our faces by each others'. He laughs darkly, his breath bouncing off my face in warm streams. "We'll change your tune on that quicker than you think," he murmurs before pushing me back against his stupid crony. "Have a good time, Kahl. I'll see you at noon tomorrow."

James turns and starts walking away and I gulp. He holds me against him tightly and I can hear his amused humming noises. "I'm surprised with you, Princess," he states. "Not tied up and yet you're still just sitting here taking it like a bitch."

I grit my teeth. "Kyle," I mutter.

"What?"

"My name. Is. Kyle," I growl.

He snorts, "I'll call you Sally if I fucking want to. He turns a corner, his footsteps echoing down the way until he comes to a stop suddenly. "Black, Stotch, come here!" he calls out. I hear footsteps coming towards us and I take a deep breath. Token and Butters won't hurt me. I'm not nearly as afraid as I was.

"Goin' down, Princess," James says, dropping my legs from his grip. I shriek under my breath before I catch myself, my knees buckling sorely under me. He catches my torso, grabbing my arms and pulling them behind my back. "He needs to go to his room," he states, wrapping rope around my wrists. I frown, really hoping that they were past the phase of tying me up. I guess that'll have to come after I pledge allegiance to Cartman. He ties the knot tightly and pushes me forward. I stumble until another hand holds my shoulder and I sniffle a bit as it squeezes me reassuringly. "Make sure you don't let him escape," he chuckles. "We all know what'll happen."

"Yeah. We know," Token says quietly, rage brewing in his voice.

James pats my head before I hear him turn and walk away. The three of us stand still a few moments before Token sighs. "Come on, Kyle," he starts leading me slowly along a hard floor. I let him lead me silently, grateful for the company of the two of them. No, they're not going to get me out of here like I would want to...but I'm happy enough to just have some peace for myself without the gripping fear of being raped or beaten senseless.

We don't have to walk long before Token stops me, opening a door and gently leading me through it. I tense at the sound of overwhelming silence slightly. It's too eerie for me right now. I hear a gentle clicking sound before my arm is grasped lightly. "Come over here and sit down," Token directs gently. I follow his lead, gently lowering myself to the floor on my knees as he tugs my arm down. A part of me can't help but be overcome with flashbacks of the last few days. How many times have I been told to get on my knees? To shut up? To do as everyone says?

...How many times have I wanted Mysterion to take that all away from me?

I can't contain myself as a few sobs break loose as my mind flashes back to the gunshots, to the piercing sound that filled the air. Kenny's body sprawled out on the forest floor...I shake my head, my shoulders shaking with my convulsions.

"Shhhhh," Butters says, rubbing my back. "Let it out."

"Butters, untie him," Token says. I hear another clicking noise before he continues, "I don't give a fuck what Cartman says, he's not spending the night like this."

The rope is gently unraveled from around my arms and the blindfold falls off of my face. I look up through dim lighting, seeing Token in front of me, watching me with heavy eyes. I look around the room through my sniffling, finding myself in a classroom.

I try to ask what's going on before I suddenly burst into more tears, clasping around myself tightly, squeezing my fingers into my arms.

"Aw, Kyle," Butters says sympathetically, still rubbing my back. "It...It's okay..."

"No, it's not. Don't lie to him," Token says lowly. I keep crying, feeling Butters clasping me in a hug. I turn my head, hiding my face into his shoulder as I continue sobbing. He's not the person I want right now, he's far from it...but this is as much comfort as I'm going to find.

I cough out what few more sobs I can manage before my lungs start hurting. Too much crying these past few days, too many kicks to my ribs. Too much heartbreak. A person can only bear so much. I pull my head off of Butters, looking down at my arms and trying to control my breathing again.

I look up at him as he strokes my hair out of my face. He tries to smile at me before it falls again and he shakes his head. "Oh, Kyle," he bites his lip. "I...I wish...Oh Kyle," he repeats.

Token sighs, walking over and sitting on the other side of me. "Butters, go watch the door," he directs, nodding at him. Butters nods back, giving me another quick hug and standing, walking by the small window on the door and staring out of it.

"Token...," I sniffle, "Why...why am I here?"

"Cartman likes it because it's abandoned for the summer," he replies. "He'll move us again once he starts getting what he wants...," he trails off, shaking his head. "Jesus Christ..."

I stare at him, wiping tears out of my eyes as best I can. He's thinking. He's thinking a lot.

"Token...," I start again. He looks at me, sympathy lining his dark brown eyes. He reaches up, brushing away hair stuck to me from sweat and tears. "Token...why...why won't you help me?" I croak out. He looks hurt by this comment but I press on, "Token I needed help and you left me," I cry a few tears.

He takes a deep breath, raising his hand and placing it on my shoulder, rubbing my back gently in circles. "I did help you," he says softly. "We all did."

"You...you let him hurt me. You let all of them hurt me!" I protest. "I was_ raped_ time after time and you say you helped?"

He stares guiltily before throwing his arm over my shoulders and pulling me into him a bit, squeezing my arm. "Kyle, do you think that we wanted you hurt like that?"

"I...I..."

"No, we didn't," he states firmly.

"Then why?" I whisper, staring at the door blankly.

"To protect you from worse," he replies softly. "Look, this started out...stupidly. Cartman blackmailed us with stupid things...but we figured it was just a stupid plan. We thought he wanted to do something childish. One of his get-rich-quick things or just trying to embarrass you or something like that. We never thought that it would become this big of a problem."

"Y-yeah," Butters inputs. "H-he told us that it was...that it was nothin' but a easy plan. Never told us we'd be workin' as criminals," he pouts.

"The more we got into it...the harder it was to get out," Token says slowly. "He was turning on us even as we worked for him. He was planting evidence of it being us that was causing trouble, that way if we tried to get out, the police would haul our asses to jail."

"Evidence?" I narrow my eyes a bit.

"Leaving our hair, traces of other stuff," he shrugs. "Soon enough, all of us had our fingerprints on something. There was no way that we could just butt out...But even then we were just so-so on what was going on. Petty crimes were just...petty crimes. We didn't pay much attention...," he pauses and stares at me. "Then he told us to kidnap you," he says softly.

I bite my lip, "Then what?"

"We...we thought that he was going to rough you up for money or something. He would...punch you once or twice then just send you back home...Jesus, Kyle, I never would have _tried_ to catch you if he'd told us what he was really planning on doing with you."

"What about the other three?" I ask softly.

"James, Todd, and Martin?" He nods a bit, "They knew. They were looking forward to it," his face darkens. "Cartman told them that this was their chance to do everything they've ever wanted to do without fear of repercussions. I think that's why James is so...fond of beating the shit out of you," he shakes his head. "Stupid jackoff is living out his fantasies of being a real criminal through you."

"He _raped_ me," I state coldly, my lip trembling. "He_ is _a criminal."

"I...I didn't...," he stops and sighs, "You're...you're right. We all are I guess," he looks at me sadly. "We're all guilty. Whether it be hurting you like that...or letting them hurt you like that."

"Why are you letting them?" I bite my lip. "Why?"

Token sighs again, squeezing me gently. "He said he'd kill us...and you," he looks at me before redirecting his gaze to the floor. "We...we couldn't tell if he was bullshitting or not. Craig was actually the one who decided that we should play it cool just incase he really wanted to kill you."

My shoulders drop. That manipulative jackass...

"He said someone told Mysterion where I was," I say softly.

"We came to the conclusion he was lying about killing you," he says. "We...we texted Ike. We knew that Stan and Ken would go back to your house to look for you first. He probably told Mysterion where you were and he ran out to save you."

"So...he died..."

"Because of us," Token shakes his head, slamming his forehead into his palm and taking a shuddery breath. "Fuck, we didn't think Cartman had the balls to really contemplate killing someone. I know he's done it in the past...but we're all fucking classmates, you'd think his conscious would kick the fuck in!"

I just stare at the door before looking up at Butters, who looks just as miserable as Token sounds.

"After he did that...Jesus, Kyle, I don't know what to do for you anymore," he admits. "I want you out of here and safe. Butters does, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Kevin, every single one of us can't fucking stand seeing you looking like this, being treated like a fucking toy...I just don't know what to do for you...I'm fucking terrified that I'm going to end up going to jail for being an accomplice to your murder, I won't even sugarcoat it for you."

"You...you think he'll kill me?" I whisper.

"I honestly don't know," he sighs angrily. "Butters told you to start obeying him, right?"

"Y-yeah," I shrink down a bit.

"It may be for the best," he mutters. "It...it may have to come to that."

I look from Butters to him slowly before looking down at my arms in the low lamp lighting of the room. I see the raw marks from the cuffs and rope, the scratches from knives and fingernails. I can see fingermarks around them where I've been grabbed and held down, where I've been beaten and throw onto the floor...

No.

I look at the man beside me again and take a deep breath, "I'm not going to do it," I say firmly.

He looks at me with sad eyes. "Kyle...I don't want you to-"

"It doesn't matter anymore," I shake in my place. "He killed Mysterion. He fucking killed the only person I've loved, the one person who was supposed to be able to save me. What hope do I have of anything anymore? I can't hold on for someone who's already dead and gone. I can't just...fall to his will. Goddammit, Token...I'm...I'm not a puppet. And above everything, I'm never going to be Cartman's fucking sex slave, I'm not going to just sit there and look pretty while he holds me hostage!" I feel infuriated tears running down my face, watching him in the eye as he stares at me with a degree of shock. "I'm. Not. His," I say through gritted teeth.

Token bites his lip, looking up at Butters. I follow his stare, watching as the two of them stare at each other with a lost gaze.

"I...Kyle I can't...I couldn't live with myself if you died because of something stupid that I did. It's bad enough that we have to live with Mysterion being gone..."

"If I do get killed, it'll be because of myself," I narrow my eyes. "Besides," I grumble, rubbing my eyes tiredly, "I'd rather die any day than just be Cartman's prisoner. You don't understand anything that's been happening," I say sadly. "You don't know how...tired and humiliated I am. How much right now...I _want _to die," my voice cracks.

"Kyle...don't s-say that," Butters says fearfully.

"Why? It's the truth," I look up at him. "I've lost everything. I lost Mysterion, I lost my own life metaphorically speaking. Look at me!" I shout, gesturing around. "I'm being held in a classroom against my will! I may as well be in jail where the warden rapes me every fucking time there's a cavity search!"

Token tenses, about to say something before he just sighs.

I continue, "I...I can't deal with this," I mumble exhaustedly. "I'm not going to fight, but I'm not submitting, either. Cartman...broke me," I admit. "He finally did it. And...and I don't know what to do about it but just sit here and wait for him to get tired of me and kill me."

A few moments of silence pass between us before Token rubs his forehead. "Kyle...I don't know what to tell you."

"Just don't try to stop me if I decide to do something on my own accord," I mutter. "Let me die if I want to."

"You don't want to."

"You don't know that."

"You're upset over losing Mysterion, that's all."

"I'm upset because I'm being used as a piece of bait," I counter angrily. "Of course I'm fucking livid over losing him...but that's just the latest problem in a long line of them."

Token sighs again and I start shaking, my tired body not able to handle this stress, my mind not able to absorb all this information. I lie down on the floor, not willing to move myself anywhere, not willing to continue to argue.

Token looks at me before moving in front of me, picking me up and getting to his feet and moving me to the back corner of the room. "We found pillows and cushions from other rooms," he says, setting me down on a mess of them. He pulls a blanket over me and stares at me with tired eyes. "Cartman didn't want you treated well...but I can't torture you," he states. "I'll wake you up in the morning...we have to tie you back up before he comes to get you for the newscast."

I just curl into myself under the blanket, staring away from him down at the floor. I'm grateful for what they're doing...but to me it just seems useless. I'm past the point of hope, of yearning for comfort. Everything feels painful, everything seems to be a waste of my time.

"Thank you," I murmur, my eyes burning before I slide them shut and take a deep breath. He pats my head, moving back over to Butters. I can hear them talking quietly in the room and I just stay still in my cocoon, my head racing with thoughts.

They're here just as unwillingly as I am...I guess we're all hostages when it comes right down to it. I sigh, curling up just a bit more and feeling myself drifting off. I don't want tomorrow to come, I don't want to have to be denied the light of day yet again...but I've come to accept that fate is happening. It may not be the best destiny of them all, but it's the one that I've been assigned.

Now I just have to sit back and wait, seeing just which of the many directions I have laid out before me it can possibly take next.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh exposition chapters. I hate them :|**_

_**Oh well. We have two chappies and an epi left so...yeah :3 Now you know :D We're gonna *try* to get this done by next Sunday. I have soooo many stories I want to work on and I just want this one out of the way T_T**_

_**Forgot to link this last time: MORE FANART!**_

_**http:/ /anime-amie. deviant art. com /art /I-ll-find-you-K2-201561256**_

_**Yup :3**_

_**Thanks for R&Ring!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Not really anything to say. Enjoy :3**_

* * *

My 'sleep' for lack of a better term is restless and uneasy. Every time I finally found myself drifting off, a simple noise; a creaking in the wall, Token's voice, Butter's footstep, would send my body into an unruly panic. I would flinch enough to make me wide awake again, my heart thudding away quickly in my chest as I anticipated an attack. A few times, Butters and Token would catch me as I woke back up. Butters would come over and stroke my hair until I was lulled back into calmness. He ended up just staying beside me after the third time, I'd always wake to him right beside me.

This is a mess. I've never needed anyone's comfort like this before. It feels so...so unnatural for me.

I'm halfway back to sleep before I hear a small beeping. I creak my eyes open in the dim lighting, finding Token standing over me. He kneels down beside me and shakes my shoulder softly. "Come on, Kyle," he whispers. "We have to...get you ready," he states slowly.

My eyes are burning with exhaustion and unshed tears. My mind feels fried, unable to comprehend his statement as I slowly sit myself up. As the blanket slides down off of me, I realize just how cold I am. I look down with my blurry vision, for the first time taking notice of how much my clothes have been ruined in my struggling. My shirt is sliced and torn, my jeans have a long cut down the length of my left thigh. My shoes' soles are torn and fucking disgusting from my time in the woods. I sigh, looking at the ground before back into Token's eyes. God, he looks beat.

"Why didn't you sleep?" I ask quietly.

"Because I had to make sure no one came in to hurt you," he murmurs. He sighs, grabbing my hand and standing, slowly helping me to my feet. My legs are so shaky...I can't tell what it's from. Could be fear, could be pain. At this point, I'm willing to believe it's just about anything.

"H-here, Kyle," Butters holds a bottle of water under my nose. I look up at him, seeing his eyes flittering to the door nervously. "Drink it quick."

I shakily grasp it in my hands, sipping at it tentatively. I didn't realize how much my throat hurt, how fucking thirsty I was. It hurts though. Each gulp is like someone's stabbing my throat, making it pulse with pain with each heartbeat. I'm halfway through the bottle before I even realize it, pulling away from my lips and taking a few shuddery breaths. I cough softly and Butters pats my back, slowly taking the bottle back. I look up at the both of them through my bangs, finding them watching me sympathetically. I don't want their pity, but I guess that there's no avoiding it at this point.

"What now?" I ask softly. I think it's going to be this way for a long time. I'm only going to talk to these two, I have nothing to say to anyone else.

"I...I'm sorry, Dude," Token winces, holding up a piece of rope. My stomach lurches slightly but I just sigh, a part of me just growing used to this. I turn around and put my hands behind my back. I'm done fighting this, I just can't do it anymore. It's another battle that's frivolous at this point.

He hesitates before coming up behind me, slowly tying my wrists together. I can feel him waiting for me to hiss or flinch from going over my raw skin. I can barely even feel it. All of me is hurting, rubbed skin is the least of my problems right now.

"Are ya okay, Kyle?" Butters asks worriedly.

"I don't know," I reply blankly. I'm alive I guess. I think that's about the extent of my well-being. He hugs me again as Token finishes binding my wrists. He pats my back and lets out a long sigh.

"I hate doing this to you, Kyle."

"I don't blame you," I assure him, looking over my shoulder into his eyes tiredly. "This is all Cartman's fault. You can't help it." I'm not stupid, I know just how Cartman works, he's not really leaving much room for discussion with this whole thing. These two are doing what they can for me. I'm not going to be angry at them.

We turn our heads as we hear a knocking on the door. Butters slowly walks over and opens the door to James' face. I shrink back lightly, ending up against Token's chest. He squeezes my shoulders.

"Where's Cartman?" Token asks lowly. "Kyle's supposed to stay here until noon."

"Oh, I know," he smirks, looking at me and chuckling. "Ya see though...he told me that I could keep him company until then. That gives me, what, a good forty minutes with him?"

I hear Token growling under his breath, holding onto me tightly. "Where's your proof?"

James scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Please. You really think that he wouldn't? You know he loves seeing Princess hurt. It'll make his message oh so much more menacing," he smirks again. I start shaking as he locks his eyes in mine. I back up more against Token, not sure of what I want anymore. I want to die, I want to be saved, I want to go home.

I want Kenny.

"Come here," he curls his index finger at me. I just stare back at him. I'm not a dog, my pride isn't going to let this happen easily.

"Leave him be, James," Token says.

"Stay out of this, Black," he glowers before looking at me again. "I said to come here, Princess," he sneers.

I look back and up at Token, who glances back helplessly. He's just as unsure about the better option as I am. I flicker my eyes to Butters, who's standing to the side looking terrified. I don't know what to do...I look back at the asshole in front of me, feeling a renegade tear trail down my cheek.

"Come. Here. Now," he spits. "Or I'll fucking bludgeon your skull in!"

I freeze up slightly and Token leans down by my ear, whispering, "Go. I'm sorry," before pushing me a little bit away from him. I gulp, my legs barely able to cooperate as I trudge across the room over to James, my eyes on the ground in shame. I yelp as his hand reaches forward and grabs my shirt, pulling me into his chest. I look up shakily at his face as his lips twist upwards into an evil grin.

"I have to say, I had my doubts when Fatass made you his target," he states. "But you are quite the fun one."

"Let go of me," I say as evenly as I can muster. "I...Just fucking stop," I try pulling back from him. He threads his fingers through my hair, pulling on the strands forcefully and making me stare up into his eyes.

"Mmm I don't think so," he growls. He looks up at Token and Butters. "Get out," he orders. "Unless that is you really want to watch." He doesn't wait for a response, leading me towards the front of the room. I try to plant my feet on the ground, easily overpowered by the freak as he pushes me along. I look back into Token's eyes, pleading for something. For _anything_. To get help, to call Cartman in instead, I don't care at this point, I just can't handle being James' toy again. I can't.

I feel more tears leaking down my face as he leads me up to the teacher's desk, pushing me down over it and slamming my head into the wood. I whimper, trying to shake out of his grasp as he starts trailing his fingers down my side.

He leans up over me, chuckling as he reaches under me and undoes the button of my jeans. I cry out, huddling my face against the desk, feeling my cheeks beaming red as he runs his hand down over my back.

"Such a pretty boy, aren't you?" he coos. I grit my teeth, jostling around as he holds me down with his free forearm over my back. He slides his hand down past my waistline, trailing under my layers of clothing. He grabs my ass and lets out a small purr of approval. "Oh how I do love this," he states. He's taking after Cartman way too fucking much...

He slides his fingers down before pushing one into me. My body goes rigid with embarrassment, my tears practically unstoppable at this point. "S-stop!" I yelp. He just laughs and leans in closer to me. He presses another finger inside of me and listens to me whine out in pain. I can't fucking take this...

"Bet your boyfriend would have loved to be here with you right now," he growls against me. "He would have loved to save you from having to go through this."

"Stop!" I scream, hiding my face against the desk. I hate this fucker so much. I fucking hate him!

"Bet he would have loved to swoop you up and rescue you," he chuckles, thrusting his fingers inside of me. The burning is excruciating, my mind barely able to find coherent words that I so desperately want to scream at him. "He would have taken you home and made you so safe," he taunts. "But now he can't get to you. And I bet it's killing you."

I can't do anything but sob. I don't what this fucker's problem is, I don't know why he's so hellbent on making me into a doll...but it's working. All I can think about is Kenny, how he could have, _would_ have gotten me away from this asshole and made me safe again.

"Be happy he's gone, Princess," he says in a chipper tone. He leans his head against me, biting the nape of my neck before pulling back up away. "He doesn't have to see you take this like the little slut you are."

I scream angrily, thrashing around a bit under him. He shoves another finger into me violently and makes my knees buckle before pulling out and starting to pull my jeans down around my thighs. "No!" I fight struggling to break out. "No, stop!"

He just laughs, continuing to tug down my jeans. "Such a bad little slut," he taunts. "Guess I'm going to have to teach you just where your place is, aren't I?"

I'm at the breaking point. I don't know what to do.

"Let me go!" I screech. "Please!"

"Beg, beg, beg, that just gets you mor-" He stops after I hear a loud thud enter my eardrums. His fingers stop tracing over me, his taunts coming to an end. I look up over my shoulder, seeing Token behind me holding a desk chair in his hands, panting angrily from adrenaline.

"T-Token?" I manage to rasp out past my tears. James falls limp against me and he groans, letting go of me to clasp his head.

"The fuc-" he starts before Token drops the chair, grabbing him off of me and throwing him against a wall. I watch in horror before Butters runs over and pulls me up off the desk, pulling back up my jeans and leading me towards the door.

"Kyle, run!" Token shouts after me. "We'll keep him here, just fucking run! Don't let Cartman see you!"

"B-but you," I stare at him with wide eyes. James growls angrily, still disoriented and Token slams his fist against his face, sending his head recoiling into the chalkboard behind him.

"Shut the fuck up," he hisses at him. "Butters, door!"

"Come on, Kyle, go!" Butters insists, shoving me out the door. He closes it behind me and locks it.

I stare at it in shock for a few moments before my mind kicks back into gear. I have to get out of here. I'm in the elementary school. I have three exits. Front, back, cafeteria...I'm closest to the back, I'll try it first.

I groan at the ache in my legs, hurrying towards the back of the building as quickly as I can. My bound arms make it nearly impossible for me to keep my balance, my disorientation from this whole ordeal not exactly helping me along either.

My shoes colliding on the tile isn't faring well with me, my mind considering it to be the loudest goddamn sound in the world. I keep turning back, looking for Cartman or James to just run out and tackle me to the ground. I turn down the small hallway in the back of the school, hurrying past the janitor's closet and towards the doors. I see sunlight breaking through the windows and feel my heart life in joy for a brief moment. I turn slightly to my side, running up against the door handle to burst through.

...FUCK.

I press against it time and again, whining as it won't give way for me. "Fuck!" I whine. "Come on!" I keep pushing before I back away from it slowly, biting my lip.

I look out of the hallway and gulp down a mouthful of air. If they weren't in the back of the school...they're in the front. Cartman's two steps ahead like always...shit. Shit shit shit!

I groan, quietly jogging my way down the hallway. I look around the corner of it before stepping out back into the main hall. I keep my eyes flickering around nervously for any sign of Cartman or his fucking lackeys. I keep sprinting down the hall as quietly as I can before I run into something large and warm. I nearly scream in panic before a hand slaps down over my mouth.

Clyde. I let out a breath of relief and he uncovers my lips.

"Token got you out?" he whispers. I nod and he grabs my arm. I hiss as he hits over a bruise but follow him as he starts leading me down the hall. He looks down at his watch and pulls me down a separate hallway for the 2nd graders.

"Shh," he puts his fingers to his lips, looking around the corner of the halls. I just watch him in astonishment. I can't even begin to process what's happening right now. I think my head is still back slammed against the desk in the room they were keeping me in.

"Are you okay?" Clyde asks me, still not looking directly at me as he leads me further down the way.

"I...I...," I shake my head slowly in disbelief. What the hell is going on?

"Yes or no?" he spits.

"Yes?" I cringe down with a cracking voice.

He blinks before sighing and shaking his head. "Sorry, Kyle. I didn't mean to-"

"Ya got him?" a voice interrupts. We both look up and find Craig and Tweek walking towards us briskly.

"Yeah," he nods.

"Come on, Broflovski," Craig says hurriedly, grabbing my other arm, the both of them leading me back the way Clyde and I came in with Tweek covering my back. I can hear him murmuring to himself worriedly, looking back over my shoulder and seeing him practically clawing at his skin in his fright. Craig switches his arm that's grabbing me, using the now-freed hand to hold Tweek's.

"What are we gonna do?" Clyde asks quietly.

"I don't know," he replies. "I kinda wasn't expecting this to be our adventure of the day."

"What...what's going on?" I ask, looking between them with a dazed feeling.

"Shut up and just keep moving, Broflovski," Craig says. "We'll talk later."

That works for me I suppose.

We head down the main hall again, hurrying towards the front of the school. "The front door is the only one that's unlocked," Clyde speaks up. "We gotta get you there."

"Good luck with that," a voice starts up. We all look ahead of us, seeing Todd and Martin stepping out of the third grade hallway. They stand in front of us and cock smirks. "So, where're ya going?" Todd asks. "I'm sure that he's not supposed to be out of his room until Cartman wants him out."

"We're giving him some fresh air, so what?" Craig scoffs. "There's three of us watching him, do you think he's going to be able to escape if he tries?"

"Considering that you're leading him towards 'the only unlocked door'," Martin drawls, "I'd think that you would just be letting him out. Not cool, guys. I want to get paid off for all this. Don't just be taking away the meal ticket."

"O-oh Jesus he's on to us!" Tweek exclaims, hiding behind Craig worriedly.

Craig sighs and rubs his forehead. "Goddammit, Tweek..."

"That's what we thought," Todd smirks. "All right. Take him back to his room. Now."

"No," Craig looks up and glares at them. "Last time I checked, you're not my boss, you can't fucking tell me what to do."

I look at him and Clyde before glancing at the two in front of us nervously. I don't trust any of the three assholes against me. I'm just waiting for one of them to pull out a knife and stab Craig, Clyde, and Tweek dead before hauling me off somewhere.

My imagination isn't quelling my nerves in the slightest.

I back up slightly as the two of them glare at me. "You really want to chance Cartman seeing you out of your room, Princess?" Martin sneers at me.

In all fairness, I didn't really have a choice in the matter. This doesn't stop my anger from boiling though. "I'm not afraid of him," I narrow my eyes.

"You should be. He's gonna tear you a new one," Todd laughs. They start walking towards us and Clyde and Craig tense up. They both step in front of me and growl.

"Think you're so tough?" Clyde scoffs.

"You're nothing but a bunch of leash-led pussies!" Craig yells after him. I recall calling all of them that earlier and shrink down a bit. Guess I could have been a little more kind to these guys.

"Oh God..." I look back as Tweek puts the heel of his hand over his mouth, biting down on the skin slightly. Our eyes lock and he gulps. I turn back in front of me, watching as Craig and Clyde slowly walk towards Todd and Martin.

"Tweek!" Craig calls behind him. "Get Broflovski to the door!"

"O-okay," he stammers. He gently grasps around my arms, leading me towards a separate hallway. Todd and Martin try to break past the two others, both ending up being grabbed and held against their chests.

"Run!" Clyde shouts to us.

"A-ah!" Tweek shrieks, making good on the command and very quickly starting to lead me down the way. We make a turn, keeping heading towards the front of the building. I should still know my way around this place by heart, but I'm too tired, too fucking scared, too goddamn confused to be able to know my way around my own house let alone this damn place.

"T-Tweek...," I murmur worriedly, keeping my eyes out for anyone else. I can hear Todd and Martin shouting angrily and gulp. "Where's..."

"Right here," the voice I was not wanting to hear perks up. We both freeze, looking as Cartman glares at us from a stairwell before breaking into a small smirk. "You know, Kahl..." he drawls out, stepping off the steps down into the hall.

"Oh J-Jesus Christ," Tweek mutters, holding onto me tightly.

"You should've just stayed where you were," he shakes his head. "You would have been so much safer that way, you know that?"

I back up with the shaking blonde and try to straighten myself up a bit. "Cartman...you're not scaring me."

"You're right. I'm _terrifying _you," he smirks superiorly. He just laughs as I stay silent and he moves closer towards us. I can't really tell him that he's wrong. He has that glint in his eyes that I've learned to be afraid of. I don't know how the fuck he's done it. How in the hell he's managed to undo eighteen years of never being able to shake me within three days is just beyond me.

"Come here, Kahl," he states.

"N-no," I shake my head. "I'm not your fucking pet."

"Oh yes, you are," he snorts. He steps closer and Tweek yelps, pulling me back with him.

"B-back off, Cartman!" he yells.

"Tweek, please," he replies in boredom. "You know just as well as I do that neither one of you can take me on. So why don't you just push the Jew over my way, let me run out my plans as I have them, and stop kidding yourself."

"Nu-nuh uh!" he shakes his head briskly, still holding onto me tightly.

"Okay then," he nods, redirecting his eyes onto me. "Kahl tell me, would you rather be held here with me or would you rather see Tweek's bloody corpse on the ground?"

The both of us freeze with each other and I gulp. "Cartman..." I shake my head, "that...that isn't funny."

"Not meant to be," he smirks. "Meant for you to get your ass over here, be quiet, and let me go about my plans."

"Cartman," I take a deep breath, "I'm. Not. Yours."

"You know, in a way, I admire how defiant you still are even after I've pretty much fucking destroyed you," he states, moving right in front of me as I push myself back up against the wall and tremble. "I mean, I've ruined you, Kahl, and you know it."

"No," I shake my head angrily. "I'm still here."

"Oh are you?" he cocks his head. He pushes Tweek out of the way, slamming his hands on either side of my head against the wall and trapping me in. I cringe and he chuckles. "Because the Kahl from before wouldn't be afraid of me right now. The other Kahl would have outsmarted me and gotten me into jail by now, don't you think?"

"Cartman, stop," I bite my lip.

"I mean, look at you, Kahl!" he exclaims. "You're tied up and a bruised up fucking train wreck! Since when is the mighty Kyle Broflovski put in his place like this?"

"Shut up, Cartman!" I yell in his face.

"Oh ho ho, there's some of him," he sings. "But that's just a shred of what you once were and you fucking know it. Whether or not you want to believe it, no matter what the fuck you seem to think about yourself not being mine, you're fucking wrong. I have already started molding you into what I want you to be, Kahl. And the best part is how you can do nothing but sit back and let me make you into whatever shape I want," he grins.

I stare into his dark brown eyes, my entire body quaking with his speech. He's done too much to me...I don't know what the hell I think anymore.

I'm not his fucking slave. No, I'm not the same as I was, I'm not nearly as strong as I had thought that I could be. He's picked apart who I am, what made me me. He made me fucking dependent on Mysterion for help, I couldn't fight for myself anymore. ...And now it's too fucking late. I don't have the strength to fight him off anymore, I don't have the ability to tell him off and just walk away...

But I refuse to let him think that he's really that domineering over me. I'm not the exact same as I was a few months ago before this whole mess started but I am still Kyle. I'm never going to let Eric fucking Cartman win anything against me. I don't care if it takes me three hours or three fucking years to get out of his hands.

He's _not _going to own me.

I growl furiously, bringing my knee up into his crotch with as much strength as I can muster. He squeaks in pain, lurching forward a bit against me. I look over at Tweek from my trapped stance and groan.

"Tweek! Go get someone! Get help!" I yell at him.

Tweek stares at me in shock before jolting back and sprinting down the hallway back towards Craig and Clyde. I watch him running off before a large hand clasps around my throat and I choke under the grip. I glance down, finding Cartman's eyes glaring at me through his brunette bangs.

"Not. Smart. Kahl," he sneers. He lifts me up slightly before slamming me back against the wall furiously. The blow knocks the wind out of me and I start struggling to relinquish his grip around my neck so I can take a much-needed breath.

"Come on, fucking Jew," he snarls, lifting himself up off of me and starting to drag me down the hallway. "I have a fucking newscast to make and I can't wait until your fucking family sees it," he states. "I'm going to give them a demonstration of just what the hell I can do to you."

I start panicking, my body fighting against him desperately to escape. He keeps his hand locked on my throat, pulling me along the tiled floor. We make it towards the front of the building and he looks around in anger. "Where the fuck is everyone?" he shouts. "We're fucking on the air in ten fucking minutes!"

I kick out at him and he slams his fist into my face angrily. "Stop fucking moving, Kahl!" he orders. I ignore him, still trying to regain a stance of my own and fight my airway free.

He yells in frustration and throws me onto the ground, kicking me in the stomach and growling menacingly. I take a few heavy, desperate breaths, getting up onto my knees and panting. I feel my eyes burning with pain and emotion before I look up at him and see that I've earned one of his angriest expressions.

He pulls his gun out of his pocket and cocks it at me. "I swear to fucking God, Kyle, if you keep moving I will fucking shoot you in the kneecaps." He pauses and his lips twist up sadistically. "Then you'll know the excruciating pain that your poor faggy boyfriend had to go through!" he practically shouts at me, his voice echoing throughout the hallways. I just stare up at him past the muzzle of the gun, trembling as he keeps it pointed at me.

We both flinch and look over as a loud sound enters the space. The front door of the school flies open and we watch with confusion as the bright morning light beams into our adjusted eyes.

"The fuck!" Cartman shouts. "Who the fuck unlocked the fucking door?"

"Ever been shot through the head, Cartman?" a low grating voice booms around us.

My heart leaps and I look up, seeing a silhouette of a heavily clothed figure in the doorway. No way...

"Trust me, it's not excruciating by any means." He walks into the building, the door slowly closing behind him.

"The fuck..." Cartman blinks.

I nearly burst into tears as the door slams shut and echoes around us in the silent hall. I can make out the familiar shape of his cloak. That voice...that voice is just what I needed...I smile, tears beading on my lashes, my brain taking my momentary pure joy and beating away my mass confusion in the moment.

"No, Cartman, you don't feel anything. Just...a quick flick and all of a sudden it's gone," he states, walking towards us. I can make out the familiar purple shade of his cloak and I feel tears of joy practically leaking down my face.

He stops in front of us and growls lowly, I can see him glaring straight into Cartman's lost and horrified gaze. He clenches his fists, "What'll happen to you if you don't give Kyle back to me, though? That'll be a different story."

* * *

_**A/N: Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Kids. I'm just gonna say that :3**_

_**Thanks for R&Ring!**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: KIDS. WHAT PART OF DON'T COUNT YOUR CHICKENS DID WE NOT COMPREHEND? DX**_

_**...okay I'm not really that mad. But...if you get confused it's your own fault. Just sayin :|**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

Cartman and I stare up at the figure for a long period of silence. My heart is beating wildly in my chest, my emotions flying out of control. I want it to be him, I _need_ it to be him...but he was dead, right?

I shake my head slowly, my brain not able to make heads or tails of this whole damn thing. I glance up at Cartman, who seems positively entranced with the man's dramatic entrance.

I gulp, watching him and using the toe of my shoe to slowly try to push my way over towards the man in front of the door. Regardless of whether or not I'm moving towards whom I so desperately want it to be...they're here to save me, so I 'm more than willing to move over towards them so they can get me the fuck out of here.

Cartman jerks back a bit before looking down at me and scowling. "Stay there, Kahl," he growls demandingly.

"He's coming with me, Fatass," the voice speaks again. I close my eyes, hearing the low, gruff voice and feeling my heart start beating loudly in my chest. It...it's got to be his voice, right? Or is my mind just playing tricks on me because I so want it to be him?

Cartman scoffs, reaching down and grabbing the collar of my shirt. I choke as he forcefully tears it back against my windpipe and drags me along the floor towards himself again.

"Please. Who are you?" he narrows his eyes.

"I am Mysterion. You should know this by now, Cartman," he states.

"Stan is that you?" he guesses. "Or did you fags manage to drag in some other poor idiot who didn't know what they were getting into? Did you happen to know that Kinny's dead, huh?" he questions.

"My identity is of no concern to you, Cartman," he states. God that voice...I don't know what to think... "Give me the boy right now and I'll consider going easy on you.'

A part of me is hoping that that's a lie. I want this fucker torn to shreds.

Cartman keeps a hand wrapped around my collar, forcing me up onto my knees. I stare up at Mysterion's form. I can feel his anger, his frustration, his fear...I bite my lip. It's how we were to begin with all over again. Now I'm not sure of who I'm staring at. I know what I want...but by every mean it doesn't make any sense.

"And just what makes you think that I'm giving up this Jewrat without a fight?" he asks. "Do you know how much of a fight it's been to keep a hold of this little fucker? I'm not just going to hand him to you with a bow tied around his dumb little pretty Jew head."

"Fight me for him then," Mysterion demands. "Fight me like a man instead of hiding behind your gun and idle threats. If you really think that you're strong enough to take down this town and make it into your own, then fucking fight for the first of your prizes."

Cartman lets out a bellowing laugh that echoes around us and through the hallway. "Oh please!" he chortles. "Idle threats? I fucking shot down that little Poor-boy without so much as blinking an eye."

"Your little lackey is the one who took McCormick down, not yourself," Mysterion corrects. "All you do is shout orders like you actually have any shred of authority."

"I have this town in the fucking palm of my hand," he growls. "I have more authority than you could even begin to comprehend."

"There's a difference between authority and persuasion by fear, Fatass," he snarls. "The only thing that you have right now is your stupid little goons, and even they aren't so keen on listening to you. It's only a matter of time before you fall, so you may as well just give yourself up now and save yourself more of a headache down the road."

"Just my stupid little goons, huh?" he chuckles. "What about this thing?" he shakes me around a bit. "I'm pretty sure that I have complete claim over him. And just what can you do about it? Nothing. Even he knows that he's lost and he knows that he's not getting out of here alive. So why don't you pick up your little cape, turn your flowery ass around, and fucking get out of my way so I don't have to kill you, too."

There's a moment of pause before I pick up the sound of quiet laughter. Cartman hears it, too as Mysterion grows a bit louder with each of his chuckles. "You really think that you have that power over him, Cartman? You really think that you're going to be able to have control of _him_ of all people?"

"I'd say I'm doing a pretty good job of it so far," Cartman smirks. I glare up at him.

"Who the fuck told you that?" I hiss.

"Shut up," he barks back, kicking me in the side. I groan, leaning down and curling into a ball. My body can't handle much more of this abuse...

Mysterion's laughter stops abruptly. "Cartman, you know just as well as anyone else that you're not going to be able to keep Kyle as your fucking pet forever. You've had your fun, now give him back to me before I kill you."

"Look, Pal," Cartman stares up at him and he scowls, "I don't think you understand what's going on right now. I don't know who told you that this was all just a fun little game of superheroes and villains, but you're messing with the wrong person. Get this through your fucking head: I have Kahl. I'll have the city under my fucking thumb in less than eight hours with him as my hostage. You're not going to be able to stop me, fucking no one can. I have five more minutes until I can show the world just what I can do to this little Jewrat...," he reaches down and grabs my arm, lifting me onto my feet.

"Cartman, don't be a fool," Mysterion warns.

"I'll show everyone just how real and terrifying my power and control will be," he grins, pulling me against him and leaning his face down against mine. I try to tear away but he rips me back into place and we both stare at the hero across from us. "I'll fucking shoot this little kike right here," he puts his gun down on my hip bone. "Won't kill him but the little fuck won't be moving any," he grins. My heart drops and I start shaking as he breaks into laughter. "I can't wait to see how everyone reacts. Especially when I tell them that for every ten minutes after I want their decision that I don't have it, I'll shoot him again. And again. And who knows?" he snickers, "I may just do that."

"Cartman...," he takes a step towards us. Cartman brings up the gun and puts it against my throat, pulling me back a bit. "Don't do this," he breathes out. "It's not worth it."

"Trust me, this is everything that I've ever wanted," he purrs dangerously. "I have power, I have control, and I have Kahl in the palm of my hands," he chuckles. "This is all totally worth it. I would be cliche and tell you to join me or something, but to be honest, I don't feel like sharing the power that I'm about to receive."

"You really think that you're going to get everything just because you have one kid in your hands?" Mysterion questions. "He's important, but he's not absolutely everything to everyone."

"He's everything to _you_," he grins smugly. "And you pretty much lead the police. The police protect the government. Mysterion, I don't know if your tiny brain can comprehend this, but no matter who you really are, your devotion to this stupid daywalker is going to be your downfall as well as the rest of the town's."

"You're just making more trouble for yourself, Cartman!" he shouts angrily.

"Seems to me like you're the only one here who's suffering any trouble. Well. Aside from Kahl of course. But that's pretty much his entire role in this whole thing."

I ignore his slam, staring at Mysterion with misted eyes. I just want him to save me...I just want him to be Kenny, that's all I want. I need him right now...but whoever the fuck I'm staring at, I'll settle for them. It won't be the romantic kind of hope that I've been wishing for since this whole fucking disaster began...but it'll be enough to tide me over for at least a bit.

Cartman keep edging me back slowly towards a stairwell with an open door. Mysterion is tensed, not sure of what to do exactly.

"Cartman, now!" he shouts. "Give me Kyle back and I won't kill you!"

"You know, you make that threat an awful lot," Cartman replies in boredom. "Make good on it if you really want that to be your main arguing point."

Mysterion growls angrily. "He's not yours, Cartman! This town isn't yours! You have nothing right now and you goddamn know it!"

The fatass laughs, still tugging me along with him. "I'm pretty sure that right now I have Kahl as my own. I'm also pretty sure that you're a retard, Cape-fag. I have a team that's behind me and willing to listen to me and do what I say in order to help me get control of this godforsaken town. You really think that I'm afraid of you when you have no one on your side?"

"You really think that that's the truth?" a voice appears. We all three turn our heads, finding Token, Butters, and Tweek standing at the opposite end of the hall. "We're not listening to what you have to say anymore, Cartman," Token growls. "It's over."

Cartman's silent for a moment before huffing, "Oh really? Then I guess you're going to jail, aren't you?"

"I'd rather g-go to jail than let you hurt Kyle like this," Butters pouts. "Eric, ya need to stop and let him go."

"Shut the fuck up, Butters," he snaps. The blonde flinches but keeps standing beside Token and Tweek, who's apparently trying as hard as he can to not freak out.

"O-Oh Jesus Christ," he tics. "T-this is insane!" he shouts.

"It is insane," Cartman nods, "That you all think that even though you have a little group against me, you forget that the guys that are on my side are a hell of a lot stronger than any of you."

"Don't count on that one, Fatass," Craig pops up into their group. "The fuckers went down like a sack of bricks," he smirks as Clyde and Kevin come up beside him.

"Well then...," Cartman hesitates before pushing the gun further into my throat, grabbing around me tighter. I wheeze for air but he keeps on me, looking at the group surrounding us angrily. "I still have the Jew. I can kill him with no repercussion, I hope you realize."

My eyes flitter around the lot of them, landing on Mysterion in particular. If my arms weren't tied right now I'd probably be able to get away on my own. But now everyone's too afraid to make a move to help me. I'm fucking stuck.

We look over as Kevin pulls a camera from behind his back, placing it on his shoulder. "It's noon, Cartman," he states.

"What the fuck are you doing?" the fatass demands, pulling me back closer to the staircase.

"You really thought that we were going to be beside you through this whole stupid thing?" Clyde raises his brow and laughs.

"Not everything was like we thought it was going to be, Cartman," Token adds, staring daggers at him. "But you made it easy enough for us. Now _everyone_ can watch as you're proven to be nothing but a sniveling little fuck who has no control over anything."

"Th-that's right, Eric," Butters inputs. "We're gonna...gonna get Kyle back. You're in a lot of trouble, Mister."

"You took two steps ahead of us?" Craig comments. "We took a fucking mile-long leap ahead of you."

"And now the world can watch you fall," Mysterion murmurs.

My heart leaps at those words. I shoot my head around towards the caped man before Cartman drags me back forcefully into the stairwell, slamming the door shut and locking it behind us.

"KYLE!" I hear Mysterion pounding on the door.

"Come on, Jew," Cartman demands, tugging me up the stairs.

"Let me go!" I shout at him. "It's over, Cartman!"

"It's not over until I say it is, you fucking Jew! Now keep your fucking ass moving or I'll shoot you!" He pushes me up the steps, digging the pistol into my skin as he does so. I keep looking back at the door, hoping for it to burst open and Mysterion to come running up the steps to save me. "I said keep moving!" he shouts, hitting me in the face before pushing me up more of the flight. The hall is completely dark, my senses overwhelmed with loss and confusion.

This is happening too fast, I'm starting to freak out. Cartman's on a rampage right now, I can tell. He's not nearly as clear-cut as he has been these past few days. He's liable to do anything, including kill me. I have to swallow my pride and listen to him at least a bit.

I gulp and allow him to lead me the rest of the way up. He hurries me up to the top of the steps before slamming me into a door. I groan and he shakes me. "Turn around, Jew."

"W-what?" I ask, dazed from the blow.

He yells angrily, grabbing me and twisting me around, slamming my back against the surface. "Open the door," he orders.

I blink at his shadowy figure as it looms over me. "Cartman, you dumbass, my hands are tied toge-AH!" I scream as he punches me in the face again. Tears spring out of my eyes and I can feel his furious glare.

"Fucking open it!" he spits.

I shakily feel around for the doorknob with my bound hands, finding it and grasping it in my hand.

"Quicker or I'm pulling the trigger!"

He pushes the gun against my throat again and I whimper, using my fingers to twist around the small metal knob. I finally manage to turn it completely, the door opening slightly behind me. Cartman grabs me by the throat and pushes me through the opening, putting the pistol against my temple. I stumble as I try to step out and nearly topple over. He holds me up with his arm and looks with me. We're on the roof.

Fuck my life.

He throws me a good ways forward onto the cement and keeps the gun pointed at me as he backs up and closes the door once again. I hiss as my body throbs from my contact with the concrete before slowly working myself up onto my knees. I stare up at the brunette with heavy eyes. He's taking this too far. Given he'd taken it way too far days ago...now it's just ridiculous. I don't know what he's fighting for at this point.

"Cartman," I breathe evenly. "You've done enough. Just let me go."

"Shut the fuck up," he mutters, keeping his eyes darting around.

"Cartman!" I shout. "You're not going to win! Don't you get it? You lost! Just admit it and let me go! You're only going to end up getting in more and more trouble!"

"Kahl, shut the FUCK up!" he yells, kicking me and sending me onto my side. I curl up and moan in pain. I open my eyes again to see him kneeling down beside me, brushing my bangs aside with his gun. "If I go down, Jew, I'm taking you with me," he frowns.

"What...what do you mean?" I narrow my eyes at him. "Cartman what are you going to do?"

He chuckles darkly, "I'm going to fucking kill you, that's what." He presses my face down onto the roof with the gun. "I never go out of things with complete loss, Kahl. You should know this about me by now."

I look up into his eyes and feel nothing but unadulterated terror. This fucking nut job has completely lost it! This isn't the same fucking Cartman that I've loathed but tolerated for so many years. He's completely different...I gulp and cringe lightly as he continues pushing against my cheek. I don't know what to do...I just don't know...

"Well there's a first time for everything," A rough voice breaks the tension between the two of us.

We both look around for a source before a shadow falls onto the ground in front of me. I slowly raise my head up and find a silhouetted figure on top of the doorway. My jaw drops slightly and Cartman catches it, following my gaze up as well.

"THE FUCK!" he exclaims.

The figure chuckles as Cartman hurriedly grabs me and hauls me up, holding me against him. The man jumps off of his post and stares at us and my brain practically explodes as Mysterion comes into my distorted vision.

"How'd you get up here?" Cartman demands. "There's no fucking way you got up here that quickly!"

He pauses before chuckling once again. "Oh? You think that I can't outwit you, you jackass? I've done it once and look at me, I'm doing it again."

"The hell is going on?" Cartman mutters in aggravation.

"You really think that you can win this, Cartman?" he asks, stepping towards us. Cartman takes me backwards with him, his hands trembling in his rage as he keeps the muzzle trained on my neck. "You're so cliche that you thought of the roof? What are you going to do next? Dangle Kyle and a bus of civilians off a bridge and tell me that I can only save one?"

"No, I'd sooner just push you off the bridge to be honest with you, Mysterion," he sneers.

He laughs softly. "But what good would that do? Look at me, Cartman. I'm still here, aren't I? You can't get rid of me so easily."

"Who the FUCK are you?" Cartman demands. I keep my eyes trained on Mysterion and my breath hitches in thought. This isn't the same one that was in the school. This one is completely different...but their voices...they're so close, yet so far apart. I'm far too disoriented and scared to really be able to differentiate at this point, though. Either way, my spirit is lifting with every gruff word uttered by him.

"I'm Mysterion," he answers. "I'm sure that you already know this, correct?"

"No, you fucker, WHO are you!" he spits.

"I am no one but Mysterion," he shakes his head. "Cartman, you need to stop this nonsense. You already know that you've lost. Hand Kyle over to me. Let him go and give yourself up."

"No," he replies bluntly, slowly taking me back away with him.

"Mysterion..." I croak out as he presses the gun against me once again. He drags me over to the edge of the roof and my heart stops. I look back and see the parking lot far down away from me.

He wouldn't...Oh god he wouldn't...

I close my eyes as Cartman pushes me as far against the ledge as I can go. I whimper a bit and try to jerk myself back and away until he tightens his hold on me. "Mysterion, you have two options," Cartman states lowly. "One: You just give up, go home, and let things run their course. Two: You ignore me and I get to choose between the options of shooting my little prisoner here or throwing him off the roof and breaking his neck. Either way, you aren't going to be able to save him again," he chuckles. "I hold more of the deck than you seem to be able to realize, my friend. So I suggest that you pick your next card wisely."

I open my eyes, finding Mysterion standing in the same place, his fists shaking in anger. "Help," I croak, my eyes glazing over with tears.

"Yes, Mysterion," Cartman puts his face up to mine and mocks in a high-pitched voice. "Help little Kahl. He's oh so scared and hurt, Mysterion."

"His life isn't a game for you to play with, Cartman!" He screams in sudden fury. "You need to fucking think about the consequences!"

"Consequences? No," he shakes his head slowly. "There will be no consequences for me."

"Cartman, you are not a god, you have no shred of real power and you know it!" he yells. "Let him go! I will not ask you again!"

"Well, then I guess the subject is dropped," he smirks. "Have a good day."

"He may not ask, but we'll both _tell_ you what to do," a second voice appears. Cartman and I freeze, looking to our right, finding another Mysterion standing on another roof escape. I blink and Cartman starts stuttering.

"What the...the fuck! Why are there two of you?" I glance between the two of them and I can't help but smile. Thank God...I close my eyes and take a deep breath, looking over to find Clyde, Token, and Butters coming up the same escape. Kevin follows with his camera, focusing it between the two caped heroes.

"Cartman," the Mysterion on the left says, "You're outnumbered."

"But I have the Jew," he jostles me around slightly. "None of you are going to want to attack me if I have a hold of him and you damn well know it."

"You fucking stupid fatass," the first one states. "You're desperate to get out of this."

I think_ I'm_ the most desperate to be out of this situation in my opinion.

"Cartman, the police are on their way," Token says darkly. "Craig and Tweek are watching your stupid little cronies to make sure they don't get out of the room we put them in. You're not getting out of this one."

"Fucking weak," Cartman mutters, holding me tightly and stepping away from the ledge, glancing back behind us for any sign of the cops. My heart rate slows slightly as I move away from the edge. I take a deep breath and glance between the two caped men again. Goddamn, what the fuck is going on? This is just too bizarre, even for my standards.

The Mysterion on the left comes closer to the both of us and Cartman displays me in front of him, cocking his gun. "Yeah, come closer," he challenges. "See how much of the Jew's brains you can get splattered all over that pretty little uniform of yours." Mysterion stops cold and sighs angrily.

We aren't going to get anywhere if he keeps this up...

"Cartman..." I say slowly, wincing as he tenses, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want power, Jew. How many times must we go over this?" he rolls his eyes.

"But...Cartman, you're not going to win this one!" I shout at him. "Jesus Christ, you're outnumbered! You have two Mysterions against you!"

"It doesn't matter," he mutters.

"YES IT DOES!" I insist. "Dude, you're...you lost, okay? Just fucking be a man and fucking step down!"

"I don't think you're in any position to be calling the shots, Jew," he retorts.

"Cartman, just fucking listen to me!" I yell. "I...I don't know what you're trying to prove. All that you've been able to convince me of so far is that you're fucking insane! Your plan isn't going to go anywhere, Fatass. Just admit that you lost!"

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking kike!" he spits, hitting me in the face with the gun. "I swear to God I will shoot you where you stand if you don't shut your goddamn mouth like the little hostage you are!"

I open my mouth to yell back, quickly cut down by the look in his eyes. He isn't idly threatening me anymore. He knows that no matter what he does, he's not going to win.

He doesn't have a reason to keep me around anymore.

"Cartman," the second Mysterion steps forward again. "Look, what do you want to trade for Kyle? We're willing to bargain to an extent."

Cartman stares back at him before he starts shaking a bit. I take it to be fear or anger before I look over my shoulder and find him with a maniac grin across his face. "No," he shakes his head in laughter. "I'm...I'm not going to trade for him. He's either going to stay my prisoner, or he's going to wind up dead. Those are your options."

"Cartman, stop it!" he orders.

"Stop what?" He asks. "I'm not going to stop for you, or for Kahl. I'm not going to stop until I get what I want. And what I want is my fucking power. And guess what, Cape-fags," he glances between both Mysterions, "I have it. I have absolute control over this little fuck, and I don't plan on giving that up!"

"Jesus Christ," I whisper, a tear escaping my eye. I start shaking, looking down at the concrete with a heavy heart. He's not going to let this go until someone gets hurt. Until_ I _get hurt...I don't know how much more of this I can take.

I look around at both Mysterions, at Clyde, Butters, and Token. I look back at the fatass still holding onto me, feeling my heart sink. All these people that are here to save me. All these people that have been manipulated at every turn, have been forced to do things not necessary for them to survive just to help me get out of trouble...it hurts. I just want it all over, I just want it all to just stop. At this point, I don't really care how it ends as long as _somehow_ I get out of Cartman's hands...

"Just fucking shoot me," I murmur, looking back towards the ground.

"Pft, what?" the fatass looks at me.

I glance back up at him and glare. "If you're so fucking powerful then just fucking do it already!" I shout. "Jesus Christ, the Hell you've put me through just hasn't been enough for you, I'm sure!" I start breathing heavily, my anger quickly spiraling out of control. "It wasn't enough for you to kidnap me, to_ degrade_ me time and time again, was it? No, of course not! Because how could I forget that you're Eric Cartman, King of the Jackasses, the largest egotistical bastard the world has ever fucking seen!" He blinks at me before his face twists into a scowl.

"Brave little Jew, I'll give you that," he mutters, leaning in towards my face. He breathes against me and chuckles warmly onto my skin. "But don't forget who made you his," he whispers. "Even if I don't kill you...I'll be the last thing you ever think of. Because you know just how much this has scarred you. And I fucking love it."

I back up slightly and glare at him again. "No," I shake my head. "I won't remember you as the last thing of my life," I spit. "The last thing I'll think of is whoever _cares_ for me. If you kill me now, my last thought will be of Kenny. Not. You. Don't think that you're as powerful as you claim you are," I mutter. "You fucking took me hostage but I still have my own mind and my own feelings. And you can _never_ change that. You'll _never_ have that kind of control over anything."

He just stares at me furiously before we hear a groan and a thud. We look over to our right, seeing the first Mysterion collapsed on the ground. Token and Clyde kneel down beside him, shaking him to get him up.

"What the hell?" Clyde says aloud.

I blink in confusion. What's going on?

"Couldn't stand the heat of the uniform I suppose," Cartman cackles. "What a weak-ass little-THE FUCK?" he shouts as his arms are suddenly ripped off from around me. I twirl around, seeing Stan in Mysterion's jumpsuit and mask holding back Cartman from under his arms. I look over towards the collapsed figure on the ground as it sits up, the hood flying back to show Butter's blonde hair.

"Get Kyle!" Stan shouts. Cartman starts thrashing in his hold as Token and Clyde run over to help contain him. Mysterion runs over and grabs me away, getting me a few good yards away from them before stopping and trying to untie my arms.

"It's okay, you're safe," he assures me, his gruff voice gone, replaced with a hurried, worried tone.

I blink at him with tears, recognizing the voice instantly despite my rushing head. "Kenny?" my voice cracks. He pauses before leaning forward and kissing my cheek, continuing to work on my bound arms.

"YOU FUCKS! LET GO OF ME!" Cartman screams, thrashing around monstrously. Kenny manages to undo my arms and clasps me in his own tightly. I hug him back before we pull apart and look back over at the struggling heavyweight.

"I'll kill you, Kahl!" he shouts angrily. He jerks his elbow back and slams it into Token's face. He shouts in pain, falling back and cupping his nose. I don't see anything but the pure rage burning in Cartman's eyes. It has me paralyzed, caught in its furious trance.

"KYLE!" Stan screams.

I hear three loud bangs, feeling Kenny grabbing my arm. Time slows down, everything seems to be moving at a snail's pace. I can't make out the distorted shouts from everyone else. I can only hear them garbling unintelligently in the mass of confusion. I can hear the sirens below us in the parking lot, the sound warbling strangely.

I blink, looking over at Kenny as he tries to pull me into himself. My body somewhat resists him, too accustomed to fighting away to just fall into him like my mind says it's okay to do.

Then it goes quiet.

My body jerks backwards and I feel two sharp pains in my chest. My eyes widen with pain and I make a small sound before I lose my balance. Kenny tries to catch me, ending up losing his grip as I fall. I collapse back against the roof, staring up at the bright blue sky.

I blink. And again. And again.

My hearing comes back, a flurry of sound attacking my eardrums as I stare at the sky, lost.

"Kyle!" Kenny screams, getting down beside me and throwing his hood back. I watch his blonde hair glistening in the sunlight and smile a bit, happy to see it without the coating of red that I'd seen the last time. "Oh God...Oh God, Kyle," he looks at me in panic.

"Hm?" I question, narrowing my eyes at him. I'm lost, I'm dizzy and nauseous. I'm not entirely sure of what's happening. I try to respond more, finding my voice utterly gone.

He leans over me and I feel a drop of water dripping down onto my face. I squint slightly. He's crying. I cock my head slightly at him as he rambles on, "Don't worry, Kyle, I'll get you help."

I just blink at him before I arch up with a scream as my entire left side is overcome with a burning sensation. He grabs my right hand and I squeeze it back in a death-grip, absolutely petrified as my entire body seems to be overcome with pain.

"It's okay, it's gonna be okay," he yells, practically as hysterically as I feel. He leans down and kisses my forehead as the pain dulls down into a constant heated feeling along my body before it gets colder. I feel tears leaking down my cheeks, seeing Kenny in the same state as my eyes start to get weaker and my breathing becomes more labored.

"Help..." I rasp out.

"I'm going to get you help," he promises, leaning down again and kissing my lips pointedly. "I'm not letting you go again, I swear."

This is enough of a reassurance to calm down my nerves. I can hear shouting in the background. Sounds like Cartman, but I honestly couldn't care less. Kenny lifts my head up slightly and kisses me again. I try to return the gesture but fall pray to my eyes falling closed. The burning in my chest starts raging once again, my mind desperately trying to find the source of my trauma.

Despite it all though, no matter what's happening to me now, I feel safe and content. Kenny has me, my friends saved me, I'm out of Cartman's hands and I can be Kyle once again. I drift off into sleep with a smile over my face, my heart somewhat at ease at last as I feel Kenny clenching my hand in his tightly.

It's finally over.

* * *

_**A/N: =w=**_

_**I honestly don't care if you didn't like it. I had fun T_T**_

_**Next is the epilogue. But you don't get to know who's POV it's in, whether it's still Kyle's or if I'm switching it for this last one :D**_

_**You don't get to know if Kahl lives or not. Mwahaha. Expect an answer in a few days :3c**_

_**Thanks for R&Ring!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Aaagghhh I hate last chapters T_T**_

_**Much love to come to you all at the end :3**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

* * *

It's been four days.

Four long, agonizing, grueling, mind-scattering days.

Kyle's still in the hospital. He still hasn't woken up.

The doctors told us that if he would wake up, there's a chance he'd still be all right. The bullets went through his shoulder, right above his heart. They said he was severely lucky.

I say they're severely retarded.

He never should have been hurt like that to begin with. He never should have been involved with anything like this at all. He should have been home, studying, preparing for college in the fall, just being a normal kid.

I shouldn't have dragged him into my world.

A gust of wind blows over my face and I look up into the breeze, taking a long breath. This thought has been circulating my head for days. I can't justify the way that I pulled him down with me. Given I didn't know that it'd go to such extremes as it did. I really never thought that he'd be in _such_ danger just from being involved with me.

But I guess it's really too late to go back on the damage at this point.

The past few days have been such a blur. Watching Kyle being dragged away from me the first time, watching him presented by Cartman on the news, finding him, losing him again...It's surreal. I'd just been on my feet looking for him, running around almost aimlessly trying to get him back.

I can't even begin to imagine the pure Hell that he was going through.

I'd never seen him so broken before. I'd never seen Kyle Broflovski of all people so scared and tired and a complete mess like that. This whole situation is going to change him. He's going to take a long time to recover, it's going to be a hell of a lot more work than the kid needs to go through. He doesn't deserve it. He didn't deserve what Cartman did to him.

Out of habit, I growl at the thought of his name. That fucker. That fucking asshole.

After he shot Kyle, we managed to get him under control. Stan knocked him the fuck out and the police took care of him after that. He's sitting in a jail cell right now. In a way, I'm completely furious at this. I wanted him _dead_. I wanted him to fucking stare Kyle in the eyes as he died; see what damage he did to him, to fucking feel a pang of guilt before I finished him off.

But now, Kyle has to relive his nightmares. He'll have to go to court, retell everything that he went through, fucking tell a room of people every detail of what happened to him.

And I can just see that smug, fat asshole. He'll be sitting there, smirking to himself, knowing that he's going to jail, but just relishing in that one last moment of total power over Kyle.

And I can't be there with him.

I lean back against the wall of the hospital, looking in through Kyle's window. I can see Ike and Stan sitting beside him, flipping through a magazine. Kyle's parents went back to their house for a bit, arranging for their door and Kyle's bedroom window to be fixed after those assholes broke in and kidnapped the three of us. When we called them and they drove from the county to get to us, his mother was in hysterics, his dad was in shock, Ike was just quiet.

I look over at Stan. He's completely exhausted. He's been running back and forth between here, his house, and the jail. He's been keeping tags on the others with me. Token, Craig and them are in for questioning. The police were willing enough to tell me that the worst they'll get is community service for the little crimes that they did. They've done more than enough explaining of the situation with Cartman to help get them off the hook at least by a bit. James, Todd, and Martin are sitting along with the fatass, ready for the full extent of the law.

It makes me somewhat glad that I have some domain within the force. They'll listen to me like I'm a goddamn saint. It's helped a lot, at least I know for sure that Cartman's going to be put in jail for a long, long time. It's somewhat reassuring, but not nearly as much as one would want it to be. Both Stan and I were pining for the death penalty. And by death penalty, we mean that _we_ wanted to be the ones to put the fatass out of our misery.

I smirk a bit as I look through the window still, seeing Ike getting up to leave and watching as Stan leans his elbow on the bed, placing his chin into his palm as he watches Kyle. The guy's been more than helpful with this whole thing. After I told him a few weeks back what was going on, he told me that he was more than willing to help me if I needed it.

I guess that was more than lucky for me. I gave him my extra uniform, telling him that he may need to put it on at some point in time, that I may be unable to help someone and he'd have to take over for just a little while. After Cartman's little fucking douchebag lackey shot me through the head, he took over for a bit. He knew just what to do and he followed through just as he'd promised.

A part of me feels bad that Kyle didn't know any of this before Stan. A part of me has wanted to tell him, tell _all_ of them for years about my 'talent'. But in the end, I suppose that things worked out for the best.

Cartman had no idea what was happening and I suppose that that gave us the advantage in the long run. I just wish that Kyle had known. I can only imagine what the hell was running through his mind when he saw two of me. Not to mention what he thought when he caught that I was alive before he was shot.

The Kenny side of me is more than shocked by the fact that he _remembered_ at all. He never has before. Hell, no one has. At first I thought that it was merely because he's Kyle. He's closer to me than anyone has ever been before. I thought his remembrance was merely a fluke.

But then I saw the news. And I heard all the people talking.

Kenny McCormick is officially dead.

No one had ever paid a second glance to it before, me dying and then just coming back. It was...our lives. It was so mundane and ordinary, no one cared. Hell, I got to the point of not caring a few years ago. It just became so routine.

But Cartman put it on the news that night when he shot me.

He told the world that I was Kenny McCormick. So the media followed suit. His name is all over the headlines now. His name is now the only one that is linked with Mysterion. To the world, it's no longer a mystery as to who Mysterion was. No one cared that McCormick was dead, they just wanted to follow Mysterion.

Now they think that he's dead as well. So that gave me a choice.

I could either come back as Kenny McCormick, let the world wonder about how I returned from the dead. Wonder about how the boy who'd had countless obituaries and memorials in his honor already came back to the world of the living.

Or, I could finally become one person.

Now Mysterion is officially back on the streets. But since McCormick is dead, now I can truly be a mystery again. No one I know is in danger, no one I care about is going to be in imminent trouble. In a way...I feel better than I did when I picked back up the cape. People still remembered Kenny as Mysterion from when we were kids, I was paranoid that someone who wanted to do something bad remembered and was determined that I was him again.

But now everyone believes the latter option that lingered in their minds: That someone else assumed the Mysterion identity. This is a completely fresh start. In a way, this little escapade was a blessing in disguise for me.

For Kyle, however...the reassurance of secrecy just wasn't worth it. I look back into the window, staring at him as he lies in his bed. I lean against the bricks of the building, putting my boot up on the ledge I'm perched on.

A part of me is terrified of what he's going to do when he wakes up. I think time away from all the turmoil isn't going to do him much good. Kyle's too analytical. He'll think about it for days on end, his mind is never going to stop racing. I know him far too well to believe otherwise.

I really wish I could do for him what I've been able to do: get a fresh start. Just knock away his identity as Kyle Broflovski and let him be someone else.

But I suppose it doesn't matter _who_ he is. Fact is that all of this happened to him. And I know that a lot of it is my fault. He knows it, too.

I picked back up the cape in order to help keep Cartman away from Kyle. I'd picked up a few years back that the freak was fucking obsessed with him. Watching him at night, stalking him in the halls of school, just keeping his eye on him for so fucking long. I resumed the role of Mysterion about two years ago in order to make sure he didn't get too close to Kyle and hurt him.

Of course, he didn't. Not until I started getting to close to him at least. I have a feeling that Cartman always knew that I was keeping my eye on him. He attacked Kyle on his birthday so randomly, yet so precisely. I still think that he knew I was there, he was just trying to draw me out of hiding.

As much as myself, Kyle, and Stan called him an idiot, the guy's put us through Hell and back the last few days. I think he was just hiding his craft for the right time. Luckily for us we had our own tricks.

I look back out away from the hospital, out towards the city. I clench my gloved fist and take a deep breath. Whether or not Kenny McCormick is dead, I have to stay focused and remember what happened. If Kyle still wants to be with me, I'm not going to be able to tell him no. I don't want to tell him that it's too dangerous, I never wanted to when I did beforehand. I just have to find a way to keep him safe, under the radar of anything that could possibly go wrong.

With Cartman, I had the disadvantage of my enemy being someone who already knew him, who already had him pinned as a potential target. Now I have the upper hand again. I can easily divert anyone away from him, I can keep him protected and safe.

I just have to pray that he lets me.

I close my eyes, leaning my hooded head against the building tiredly. These last few days have been nothing but exhausting. Everyone's been at their rope's end. Kyle was in danger, getting hurt. I was constantly on my feet, looking for him to save him. Stan was worried out of his mind for both of us, trying to help me find him. Luckily we had Craig and his gang on our side. If it hadn't been for them telling us where they'd hidden Kyle both times, who knows what could have happened. Cartman could be sitting in the mayor's office, Kyle kept tied up at his side at all times.

I feel a tear leaking down my cheek. He's so bruised, so battered. His skin is torn and raw, the pride in his eyes was completely dead the last time I talked with him. All I want for him is recovery. All I want for us is to still be together, but not as a hero and his damsel in distress. Kyle still held his own when he was in his situation, I am not the only one that rescued him. He was able to keep himself together long enough to make it through all the way to the end.

The kid has more willpower and strength than I could ever dream of having.

All I really want for both of us though? All I want is for this chapter to be closed and new ones to begin.

I want him back on the streets without fearing for his safety. I want Cartman locked away for the rest of eternity. I want to be able to see him and unmask myself, be able to be with him on the level that anyone else would be able to obtain. As of now, all I can do is hope for the best, all that I can really do is cross my fingers.

I hear a muffled shout from his room, shooting my head around and staring as Stan jumps to his feet. I look over at my redheaded lover, who's slowly creaking his eyes open, he turns his head slightly and looks at Stan and says something.

My heart leaps in my chest, my mind practically dancing with joy as tears bead my eyes. I twist myself around on the ledge, nearly losing my footing before I grab onto his window and slide it open.

Stan looks over at me and smiles. "He's awake," he croaks out. This has been emotionally taxing for everyone, but Stan's going through the Super Best Friend phases, so he's been more emotional than any of the rest of us. At least publicly. What I did in grief outside of this room will be my secret and mine alone.

I hop in though the window into the room and Kyle looks over at me, his brows furrowing slightly, as though he's concentrating. My heart drops just a bit as I see his eyes. They're so dull. So lifeless compared to what I've grown up to be used to.

"I...I'll get the doctor," Stan mutters, looking between the two of us. He can just feel the tension. It's his two best friends after all, I'd be worried if he couldn't. He reaches down and hugs Kyle softly, carefully avoiding his injured shoulder. "Glad to have you back, Dude," he murmurs, letting go and walking up to me. He pats me on the shoulder before slowly walking by and out the door. He closes it behind him and for a moment, I wish he'd come back.

Kyle and I stare at each other. There's nothing but a heavy silence drifted between the two of us. His mind is racing, I can see it in his dulled eyes. I want to run over and kiss him, I want to tell him I love him, I want to do whatever I can to make him better.

But a part of me is just scared. I don't know what he's thinking, what he wants.

He slowly raises his hand up slightly, staring at me with such intensity I almost don't know what to do. He turns over his palm, just holding it out towards me. His eyes are wide and glassy, filled with confusion and anxiety.

I gulp, walking over towards him carefully, like I'm afraid of startling him away should I move too quickly. I make my way over to him and gently place my hand in his. He looks at our hands before staring back up at me. I eye his sling that his left arm is secured in, feeling my body tense in anger and regret for not being able to save him fast enough.

He whispers something inaudibly and I have to look at him and blink in confusion.

"What?" I question softly.

"Hood," he forces out with some struggling. I back up just slightly before nodding and grabbing my hood with my free hand. I pull it down back over my shoulders, shaking my blonde hair out of my eyes and staring back at him.

He gazes back at me, our eyes locked before a tear runs down his face and he smiles softly. "Kenny," he manages to breathe out. He sounds relieved, happy even.

It's more than enough for me.

I link our fingers together, leaning down and meeting his lips softly with my own. He breathes a little unevenly, still tired and probably dying with questions as to what's happening. But he pushes back up into me with as much force as I imagine he can manage, his hand squeezing mine tightly.

My chest feels as though every ounce of fear and regret for the last few days has melted into a puddle of relief. He's alive, he's awake, he's still mine.

I feel his breathing becoming more forced and break off of his lips, letting him catch his air. I lean our foreheads together, staring at his green eyes as they slowly rise back up to meet mine in silence.

I can hear police sirens starting up from beyond the hospital. But as of now, I couldn't care less. I can't be there for everything for the city, but I can be here for Kyle. I can still be _his_ hero, regardless of what the rest of the town ever thinks of me. I'll put him back together, I'll make him himself again. I want him happy, I want him safe. And I will make it so he stays that way.

I see his lips curling into another smile, as though he can hear my promises and my own mouth follows suit. I squeeze his fingers and we listen to the sound of the wailing alarms leaving our ears. Right now, there's only myself and him. For now, Mysterion is no longer here.

But for Kyle and Kyle alone, Kenny McCormick is still right here. For him alone, I can take off my mask and still be everything he needs.

For him, I can be an entirely different kind of hero.

* * *

_**A/N: Annndddd I'm crying. Goddamn I'm a bawler when I finish my chaptered stories. My babies ;-;**_

_**Anyways. Thank you thank you thank you all so much for all your support and love of this story ;_; This is the best received story I think I've had ever. (Watch the hate flood in now, lololol)**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing it! :D**_

_**So for a final time, thanks for R&Ring and hope to catch some of you around elsewhere as well! :3 Much love!**_

_**PS: My friend wants to draw fanart for this story. She hasn't read it yet but...idek, guys. She's weird but I love her. Anyways. What do YOU envision a piece of fanart for this story to look like? Describe to me in a beautious review. (No, this is not for more reviews. Hell, you can message me a description if you want. Do whatever.) I personally don't know what I imagine and like I said, she hasn't read it. Let me know because I do love your opinions, my lovely minions! Thanks!  
**_


End file.
